Kolce na róży
Kolce na róży to opowieść o łowczyni nagród Shae, poszukującej swego dawnego oprawcy, Bane'a, na wyspie Quentris. Dzieje się na krótko przed wydarzeniami opisywanymi w Wśród piratów. Prolog Ciemność. Wszechogarniająca ciemność. Ciemność, i zimno. I strach. Spróbowała się poruszyć. Poczuła, że wisi na łańcuchu. Nogi i ręce miała związane, a usta zaklejone. Gdzie się znajdowała? Skąd się tu wzięła? Dlaczego? Nie znała odpowiedzi. Starała się uwolnić, lecz po kilku nieudanych próbach przestała. Uścisk łańcuchów był zbyt silny, a ona zbyt słaba. Powoli zaczęła ogarniać ją panika. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie była, nie pamiętała jak się tu znalazła. Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć ostatnią chwilę przed obudzeniem się tutaj. Tym wspomnieniem była pochylająca się nad nią tajemnicza postać i para krwistoczerwonych, spragnionych oczu. Rozległ się łomot. Grube, pancerne drzwi otworzyły się powoli, niemiłosiernie przy tym skrzypiąc. Ktoś wchodził do pokoju, w którym się znajdowała... Wraz z otwarciem drzwi do pomieszczenia wpadło światło. Słabe, ale pozwoliło dziewczynie dostrzec szczegóły. Przerażające szczegóły. Jej oczom ukazały się dziesiątki ciał zawieszonych pod sufitem, rozdartych, rozprutych, obleganych przez insekty, w wielu miejscach przebitych ostrzami, nożami i innymi ostrymi narzędziami. Sposób, w jaki zostały okaleczone przyprawiał ją o mdłości. Kto mógł coś takiego zrobić…? Odpowiedzią okazała się wysoka, barczysta postać, powoli zmierzająca chwiejnym krokiem w jej stronę. Każdemu ruchowi oprawcy towarzyszył metaliczny dźwięk ciężkich łańcuchów zawieszonych na jego ciele, który przypominał jęki mordowanych istot. Ale nie to było najbardziej przerażające. Najbardziej przerażająca była para czerwonych, świecących ślepi. Dokładnie takich samych, jakie zapamiętała. Chciała coś odpowiedź, krzyczeć, błagać o litość, lecz zaklejone usta jej to uniemożliwiały, i wydała z siebie tylko niezrozumiały jęk. Załkała cicho, uświadomiona o swojej bezsilności. Zbliżający się ku niej mężczyzna wyciągnął zza ciemnego, poszarpanego płaszcza brudne od krwi ostrze. Podszedł do dziewczyny. W jej oczach zaczął malować się strach. Szarpała się z całych sił, chcąc się uwolnić, ale nie dawała rady... Tajemnicza postać dotknęła jej twarzy. Nieznajomy miał szorstką, zimną i nieprzyjemną dłoń. Spojrzał jej w przerażone, błękitne oczy. Widząc wszechobecny w nich strach, uśmiechnął się, obnażając karmazynowe zębiska. Domyśliła się już, co mężczyzna chce z nią zrobić. Zaczęła się jeszcze mocnej szarpać. Krzyczała coś, a raczej starała się krzyczeć, jednak było to niezrozumiałe. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Tajemniczy osobnik przytrzymał ją, by się nie ruszała i przejechał ostrzem po jej ogołoconej z pancerza skórze, nacinając odcinek pomiędzy jej piersiami. Ostry ból przeszył ciało dziewczyny, zmuszając ją do jęku. Coś błysnęło w oczach oprawcy i ten zaczął ciąć jeszcze głębiej. Ból nasilił się. Zaczęła krzyczeć, a jej stłumiony głos odbił się echem od ścian pomieszczenia. Słysząc to, rozpruwacz zaczął się śmiać. Nie był to normalny śmiech. Był nasączony szaleństwem, istnym wariactwem i żądzą krwi. Rzucił nóż na podłogę i włożył swoje oślizgłe palce pod jej skórę. Poczuła chłód jego dłoni na swoich płucach wraz z towarzyszącym mu bólem. Nie miała pojęcia, co jeszcze trzyma ją przy życiu. Chciała umrzeć. Chciała umrzeć jak najszybciej. Chciała, by ten koszmar się skończył, by ktoś go przerwał. Rozpruwacz jednak wcale nie zamierzał przerywać. Krew tryskała z jej wnętrza prosto na ciało oprawcy. W jego oczach widać było ekscytację i podniecenie. Oraz szaleństwo. Zaczął przejeżdżać dłońmi po jej wnętrznościach, napawając się ich dotykiem i sapiąc przy tym swoim smrodliwym oddechem prosto w twarz dziewczyny. Zdawało jej się, że coś do niej mówi, jednak ból i wstręt całkowicie ją zamroczyły. Przed sobą miała tylko jeden obraz – śmierć, tak bliską, na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednak tak odległą. Kiedy rozpruwacz wbił swoje ostre pazury w jej tętnicę, przebijając ją, poczuła, jak powoli uchodzi z niej życie. Ubłagany moment, na który tak długo czekała wreszcie nastąpił. Jej koszmar nareszcie się skończył… Jednak czuła, że za niedługo zacznie się po raz kolejny… Rozdział 1 Pistolet spoczywał w kaburze przy pasie, a shurikeny cicho postukiwały o pancerz na jej udzie. Shae wolno kroczyła jedną z ulic okrytej złą sławą wyspy Quentris – azylu dla piratów, łowców nagród, najemników i innych zbirów. To rządzone przez lorda Skakdi imieniem Xixex miejsce było istną zbieraniną najdziwniejszych i najniebezpieczniejszych istot w całym Wszechświecie Matoran. Na dowolnej ulicy można znaleźć przedstawiciela każdej rasy, nie wspominając już o tych, na których gatunek napotyka się po raz pierwszy, a mimo to każdy potrafił znaleźć dla siebie zajęcie. Nawet teraz, kiedy łowczyni wolno szła mijając krzywe, ciasne budynki Quentris, pokryte plamami żółtej mazi Khriodermis, widziała kupców nabywających towar na rozstawionych straganach, sprzedawców nawołujących do siebie klientów, jakiś wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna z hakiem w miejscu dłoni i drewnianym kołkiem zamiast nogi opowiadał z przejęciem jakąś historię zgromadzonemu wokół tłumowi. Dwóch Skakdi spało pod ścianą, trzymając w ręku puste butelki po piwie, Matoranin próbował zagadać do Vortixx w skąpej zbroi, dwójka Steltian siedziała nad jakąś grą planszową, jacyś mężczyźni siłowali się na rękę, ktoś komuś wybijał zęby. Tyle ludzi w jednym miejscu. Ale oni nie mieli dla niej znaczenia. Jej celem był ktoś inny. Mały, obleśny Mroczny Łowca z długimi, powykręcanymi kończynami imieniem Bandak. Tak żałosny, że Shae nawet nie chciała marnować na niego swojego czasu. Ale tylko on mógł ją zaprowadzić do osoby, po którą przybyła na tę wyspę. Tylko on mógł ją zaprowadzić do Bane’a. Parszywe ciało Bandaka mignęło jej gdzieś w tłumie. Od razu podążyła w tamtym kierunku. Niedługo potem już go znalazła. Szedł szybkim tempem, potykając się o kocie łby, kurczowo trzymając coś w szczypcach i co chwila spoglądając za siebie z przejęciem. Wiedział, że był śledzony. Ale nie wiedział, przez kogo. Przyspieszyła kroku. Nie mogła stracić go z oczu. Zmarnowała zbyt wiele czasu na jego poszukiwania. Jeśli teraz by jej uciekł, musiałaby zaczynać od nowa. A to było dla niej niedopuszczalne. Nim Mroczny Łowca zdążył skręcić w boczną uliczkę, shuriken odciął mu drogę. Bandak powoli, ze strachem odwrócił się, by spojrzeć, skąd nadleciała broń. Jego oczom ukazała się wysoka, smukła kobieta w srebrnej zbroi, z głową przypominającą łeb Rahkshi. Zdawało mu się, że gdzieś już widział tę twarz… A kiedy wreszcie przypomniał sobie, gdzie, natychmiast odwrócił się i zaczął uciekać. Shae uśmiechnęła się podle. Pędził przed siebie, przeciskając się między istotami stojącymi na jego drodze, a dziewczyna była tuż za nim. Wiedział, że jej nie ucieknie. Był szybki, to prawda, ale nawet on nie mógł się równać ze wspomagającymi sprawność fizyczną systemami wbudowanymi w ciało Shae. Musiał coś zrobić, by ją spowolnić. Chwycił stojącą pod ścianą beczkę i przewrócił ją, a ta poturlała się w stronę łowczyni. Dziewczyna przeskoczyła ją, nawet się nie zatrzymując. Żałosne, pomyślała. Widząc to, Bandak zaczął biec jeszcze szybciej. Stał się mniej uważny, co chwila na kogoś wpadał, potykał się, zwalniając. Dystans dzielący go i Shae coraz bardziej się zmniejszał. Starał się zgubić ją w labiryncie ulic, lecz ona wciąż siedziała mu na ogonie. Dlaczego nie mogła zostawić go w spokoju?! Usłyszał za sobą wystrzał z pistoletu. Pocisk trafił zaledwie kilka centymetrów obok jego stopy. Przeraził się. Chcąc ją zgubić, skręcił w kolejną uliczkę. I to był błąd. Trafił na ślepy zaułek. Na odwrót było już za późno – kiedy tylko się odwrócił, ujrzał przed sobą Shae. - Długo się nie widzieliśmy, prawda, Bandak? – powiedziała łowczyni chłodnym tonem. Ten głos. Tak dawno nie słyszał tego głosu… Tylko że przedtem ten głos łamał się, błagał o litość. A teraz mroził mu krew w żyłach. Nie… Nie mógł pozwolić, by go dorwała. Nie po tym wszystkim, co jej zrobił. - Zejdź mi z drogi, larwo! – ryknął i skoczył prosto na nią, chcąc wbić swoje szczypce w jej szyję. Nim doskoczył, Shae strzeliła mu w brzuch, a Bandak padł na ziemię, cicho pojękując i zwijając się z bólu. Żałosne. - Spotykamy się po tylu latach, a ty wyzywasz mnie od larw? Oj, nieładnie. – Podeszła do ciała Mrocznego Łowcy. Ten starał się od niej odsunąć jak najdalej, lecz ból mu to uniemożliwiał. - Nic ci nie po—Aaaaaarrrnhhhh!! – wrzasnął, gdy dziewczyna nacisnęła stopą na ranę w jego ciele. – Już dobrze! Dobrze! M-Masz! – Rzucił w jej stronę srebrny, ozdobny łańcuszek. – Nie chciałem tego kraść! Po prostu nie miałem kasy, a skarbiec Xixexa to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogłem znaleźć coś wartościowego… Nie bij mnie… Ja…… Aaah… Shae obejrzała skradziony przez Łowcę przedmiot. Wykonany z maleńkich kryształków z oszlifowanym, przezroczysto-błękitnym kamieniem, w którym dostrzegła odbijający się blask swoich oczu. Podobał jej się. - Całkiem ładne to cacko… – powiedziała – …ale nie po to tu przyszłam. Bandak zamarł. - J-Jak to? – wyjąkał. Przykucnęła i spojrzała prosto w jego czerwone, przerażone ślepia. - Gdzie. Jest. Bane? – wycedziła. Twarz Mrocznego Łowcy całkiem pobladła. - N-Nie wiem o czym mówisz… – odparł. Spoliczkowała go, a ten jęknął z bólu. Żałosne. - Nie bądź śmieszny. – Sparaliżowała go wzrokiem. - Zawsze się z nim trzymasz. Tam gdzie on, tam ty. Skoro ty jesteś na tej wyspie, on też musi. - N-Niczego ci n-nie powiem… - wysapał Bandak. – On mnie zabije… Spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą. Po chwili przeniosła wzrok na trzymany w dłoni łańcuszek. - Cóż… – Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Bandakowi zdecydowanie się to nie podobało. – Ludzie Xixexa chyba się ucieszą, kiedy im powiem, kto okradł skarbiec ich pana… - Co… nie…! Miała go w garści. - Zastanów się, Bandak. Z kim wolisz mieć do czynienia? Z Bane’em, czy z ludźmi Xixexa? Mężczyzna nie wytrzymał tego. - Dziewięć Niebios. Jest w klubie Dziewięć Niebios. Wracaliśmy z misji na Odinę, ale Bane powiedział, że musi coś załatwić na Quentris i zatrzymaliśmy się tutaj – wyryczał Bandak, niemal płacząc. Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się wyraz triumfu. - No proszę, jak chcesz to potrafisz… - rzekła, po czym wstała, zawiesiła łańcuszek na szyi i odeszła w swoją stronę, zostawiając rannego Mrocznego Łowcę samemu sobie. Jeszcze nim znikła w labiryncie ciemnych uliczek, Bandak odezwał się do niej: - Zaraz… a co z moim łupem? Zatrzymała się. - Twoim łupem? – odparła, nawet się nie odwracając. – To jest teraz moje. - Ale przecież… ludzie Xixexa… - Widzisz – przerwała mu. – Między mną a tobą jest jedna zasadnicza różnica, Bandak – spojrzała na niego. – Ja potrafię sobie poradzić z ludźmi Xixexa. – Uśmiechnęła się podle. – A ty nie. Zniknęła za rogiem, kierując się w stronę Dziewięciu Niebios. Jej zemsta była blisko. *** Kolejny zastrzyk wyrwał ją z krótkiego, dającego chwilowe ukojenie snu. Czuła, jak dziesiątki igieł wbijają się w jej ciało i wpuszczają w żyły lodowatą substancję, wywołując przy tym niewyobrażalny ból. Kiedy odzyskała ostrość widzenia, zobaczyła, że wciąż znajduje się w tym samym miejscu – zawieszona na łańcuchu w jednej z sal w twierdzy Mrocznych Łowców na Odinie. Przed sobą ujrzała znienawidzonego przez siebie oszalałego robota medycznego o jakże wdzięcznej nazwie – Strzykawa. - O, widzę, że się już obudziłaś – powiedział robot metalicznym głosem. – Dobrze, dobrze… Nie, nie, jeszcze nie skończyłem… - mówił dalej, jakby rozmawiał sam ze sobą, po czym wbił kolejną igłę w udręczone ciało dziewczyny, a ta odpowiedziała wrzaskiem z bólu. - Proszę… Zostaw mnie… - wycharczała przez obolałe gardło. Robot, kompletnie ją ignorując, podszedł do stołu zastawionego najróżniejszymi narzędziami i przyczepił do swojej dłoni długi, metalowy kolec. - A teraz, użyję tej nieodczuwalnej, nie wywołującej żadnego bólu igły… - rzekł, a Shae przez chwilę odczuła ulgę. Ale tylko przez chwilę. - …by wskazać nią przygotowany dla ciebie nowy pakiet Athridium, opracowanej przeze mnie substancji zwiększającej sprawność fizyczną – Dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok na dwie wielkie strzykawki z nieprzyjemnie wyglądającymi igłami leżące na stole. - Nie… Proszę… Nie zniosę już więcej… - Spokojnie! Zapewniam, że nie będzie boleć! Testowałem to na sobie – Strzykawa powoli zbliżał się do Shae. - Ale… jesteś robotem… nie czujesz ból—Aaaaaaaarrrrrnhhhh!!! – krzyknęła, gdy igły wbiły się jej ciało, a gorąca jak rozżarzone żelazo substancja pomału wpływała do jej żył i rozprowadzała się po całym organizmie. Spazm bólu szarpnął jej ciałem, a wrzask odbił echem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Paskudna ciecz wtłaczała się do jej krwiobiegu w mizernie powolnym tempie, przedłużając jej cierpienie. Kiedy w końcu było po wszystkim, Shae opadła bezwładnie, ciężko dysząc. Prawie straciła przytomność, ale nowa porcja wtłoczonej substancji ją przed tym powstrzymała. Kiedy już myślała, że jej katorga się skończyła, drzwi do sali otworzyły się, a jej oczom ukazał się On. Bane. Ze wszystkich Mrocznych Łowców, którzy się nad nią znęcali, jego nienawidziła najbardziej. Za wszystko, co jej zrobił… Za wszystko, co miał jej zrobić teraz… - Chyba czas zakończyć na dziś twoje eksperymenty, doktorze – jego gruby głos rozbrzmiał w głowie dziewczyny niczym mosiężny dzwon. - Ależ skąd, jeszcze nie skoń— - mężczyzna podszedł do maszyny i wyłączył ją, po czym pchnął niedbale pod ścianę. Jego krwistoczerwone ślepia skierowały się teraz ku Shae. Podszedł do niej i uwolnił jej ręce z łańcuchów, pozwalając, by jej ciało spadło na ziemię. - Nie… Bane… Nie dzisiaj… - błagała, resztkami sił odsuwając się od Mrocznego Łowcy. - „Nie dzisiaj”? „''Nie dzisiaj''”''?!'' – ryknął. – Skoro powiedziałem, że będę po ciebie przychodził każdego dnia, to znaczy, że będę to robił każdego dnia. – Jego oczy zapłonęły z wściekłości. Shae doczołgała się pod ścianę, chcąc znaleźć się od niego jak najdalej… Ale on się zbliżał, stawiając ciężkie kroki. W oczach dziewczyny malowało się przerażenie. Wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi… - Nie… Błagam… - łkała. – Nie… nie… NIEEEE! *** Dzień w dzień, przeżywała ten sam koszmar. Dlatego kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, by uciec z Odiny, nie zamierzała marnować tej szansy. Nie wiedziała, ile dni tam spędziła. Nie pamiętała, skąd się tam wzięła, ani kim dokładnie jest. Jej pamięć sięgała tylko do momentu, w którym Mroczni Łowcy dostarczyli ją na Odinę, by poddać ją tym wszystkim przerażającym operacjom… W końcu się od nich uwolniła. Chciała zapomnieć o wszystkim, co przeżyła w tym przeklętym miejscu… Ale nie mogła. Rany na jej ciele, wiecznie na nim tkwiące, oraz sadystyczny wzrok Bane’a towarzyszyły jej na każdym kroku. Teraz nadszedł czas zapłaty. Shae wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli wstąpiła do Dziewięciu Niebios. Rozdział 2 Głośna, ordynarna muzyka rozbrzmiewała w jego głowie, a różnobarwne światła migotały przed jego oczami. Bane zmierzał w stronę swojego ulubionego miejsca w klubie Dziewięć Niebios, cicho nucąc graną melodię. Skąpo odziane kelnerki roznosiły kolorowe napoje na srebrnych tacach, a spragnione spojrzenia podążały za nimi na każdym kroku. Mroczny Łowca bez pytania chwycił szklankę z napojem, sekundę przed tym, jak kelnerka sięgnęła po nią ręką, by postawić na stole klienta. Bane nie przejmował się tym. I tak nic mu nie zrobią. Nie ma w tym miejscu nikogo, kto mógłby przeciwstawić się jego sile. W różnych miejscach sali rozmieszczone były otoczone przez wygodne siedzenia podesty z metalowymi rurami, na których wiły się tancerki w kuszących strojach. Mężczyzna właśnie zbliżał się do jednego z nich. Wtedy zauważył, że ktoś zajął jego miejsce. Nieco podpity Vortixx siedział rozłożony na granatowym fotelu i obserwował tańczącą przed nim dziewczynę Cestre w skąpym, ciemnoróżowym stroju. Bane podszedł do niego. - To jest moje miejsce – odezwał się grubym głosem. - Chrzań się – odparł Vortixx, nawet się nie odwracając. - Powiedziałem: to jest moje miejsce! – warknął. Vortixx spojrzał na niego. Kiedy tylko ujrzał wysokiego, barczystego zbira w ciemnej zbroi, którego czerwone oczy świdrowały go gniewnym wzrokiem, natychmiast zerwał się z siedzenia i odszedł chwiejnym krokiem, przepraszając przestraszonym głosem. Bane uśmiechnął się pod nosem i usadowił w fotelu, po czym pociągnął łyk jaskrawozielonego napoju ze szklanki. Tancerka zerknęła na niego, puściła do niego oko i kontynuowała swój taniec, wykonując ponętne ruchy, owijając się wokół metalowego drągu niczym wąż wokół gałęzi. Oczy Bane’a spoczywały na dziewczynie i dokładnie analizowały każdy skrawek jej ciała, które kusiło go swoimi ruchami w rytm rozbrzmiewającej melodii. Tancerka nachyliła się nad Mrocznym Łowcą i dotknęła palcem wskazującym jego podróbka, po czym cofnęła dłoń i ponownie owinęła się wokół rury. Bane uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a jego oczach pojawił się błysk. Dziewczyna, widząc to, stanęła przed nim w kuszącej pozie i kołysząc się lekko w jedną i drugą stronę w rytm muzyki powoli zdjęła część stroju zasłaniającą jej piersi, po czym, niby niedbale, rzuciła ją w stronę Bane’a, a ta wylądowała na jego szerokim ramieniu. Na twarzy mężczyzny ponownie pojawił się uśmiech. Tancerka obróciła się na stalowym drągu i odchyliła w stronę Mrocznego Łowcy, spoglądając na niego błękitnymi oczami. - Jak ci na imię? – zapytał. - Ithris – odarła dziewczyna. - Podobasz mi się, Ithris. Trzymaj – powiedział i podrzucił jej mały, pozłacany pierścionek z brylantem. Dziewczyna obejrzała prezent i założyła go na palec, po czym posłała Bane’owi całusa i kontynuowała swój taniec. *** - Bane wrócił – oznajmiła Ithris swoim koleżankom po fachu, wchodząc do przebieralni. Znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu dziewczyny spojrzały na nią ze zdumieniem wymieszanym ze strachem. Bane często tutaj bywał. I wszystkie wiedziały, jak jego wizyty się kończyły. Wiedziały aż za dobrze. – Lepiej niczego nie spartolcie. Pamiętacie, co się stało z Azzurą? Tancerki cicho przytaknęły. Dokładnie o takich sytuacjach wolałyby nie wspominać. Jedna z dziewczyn zapytała: - Właśnie, jakieś wieści od niej? - Nie… – odpowiedziała druga. – Od tamtej pory nie daje znaku życia… – Spuściła lekko głowę. Ithris podeszła do swojego miejsca i usiadła przed lustrem, przeglądając się w nim. Na pytanie, czy dostała jakąś zapłatę, pokazała koleżankom podarowany jej przez Mrocznego Łowcę pierścionek. - No, no, całkiem niezły – skomentowała jedna z tancerek. – Ciekawe, skąd on to wszystko bierz… – przerwał jej huk otwieranych drzwi. Tancerki odwróciły się i ujrzały stojącą w przejściu smukłą łowczynię nagród w srebrnej zbroi. - Nie potrzebujecie czasem przerwy? – Shae wolno wkroczyła do pomieszczenia. *** Bane pociągnął kolejny łyk, opróżniając szklankę i skinął kelnerce, by przyniosła mu kolejną. Nagle muzyka przycichła, a wszystkie światła zgasły, pozostawiając tylko jedno, skierowane na podest znajdujący się przed Mrocznym Łowcą. Zza kurtyny weszła na niego dziewczyna o ciemnej skórze w srebrzystym, przypominającym pancerz stroju. Na jej twarzy widniała srebrna, ozdobiona maska, zza której wyglądała para błękitnych, świecących oczu. Gdyby tylko mógł, Bane podniósłby brwi. Nigdy wcześniej jej tu nie widział. Musiała być nowa. Z chęcią przekona się, co takiego potrafi… Kiedy tylko dziewczyna owinęła się wokół metalowej rury, muzyka ponownie rozbrzmiała, jednak nie taka sama jak wcześniej. Była teraz wolniejsza, spokojniejsza, można by też rzec, że bardziej… uwodzicielska. Wszystkie oczy w klubie skierowały się na nową tancerkę, ta jednak skupiała swój wzrok tylko na Bane’ie. Wykonywała ponętne, kuszące ruchy, kręcąc się na stalowym drągu, wznosząc się i opadając, kołysząc ciałem, idealnie wpasowując się w rytm granej melodii. Dziesiątki ślepi spoglądało łapczywie na eksponowane przez dziewczynę części ciała, których ruchy zahipnotyzowały wszystkich zgromadzonych. Głośne, zbiorowe westchnięcie rozniosło się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy tancerka odpięła jedną z klamer trzymających część stroju osłaniającą jej krocze i zmierzała dłonią w stronę drugiej, dając nadzieję na odsłonienie swojego niewątpliwie pięknego ciała, by zaraz potem odwrócić się i jeszcze raz owinąć się wokół rury, pozostawiając ubranie na swoim miejscu, wzbudzając tylko jeszcze większe pożądanie. Dziewczyna była niczym w transie, nieustannie tańcząc i wabiąc swoim ciałem każdego, kto na nią spojrzał. Bane musiał przyznać, że jej występ podobał się znacznie bardziej niż występ Ithris, choć dziewczyna była tu zapewne dopiero swój pierwszy dzień. Oblizał się pod maską, kiedy dłoń tancerki musnęła jego ramię. O tak, zdecydowanie była lepsza. Kiedy owinęła nogi wokół stalowej rury i nachyliła się nad Mrocznym Łowcą, by szepnąć mu coś do ucha, światło nagle skierowało się na inny podest znajdujący się nieopodal. Wszyscy, łącznie z tancerką, spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Ich oczom ukazała się wysoka, smukła kobieta o ciemnoczerwonej skórze, odziana w skąpy strój, wyglądający jak ubranie wykonane z pomalowanych na czarno i czerwono kości. Jej głowa przypominała łeb Rahkshi, a długie, bordowe „włosy” sięgały jej do ramion. Spojrzenie miała równie uwodzicielskie, co srebrna tancerka. Przejechała wzrokiem po osobach znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła Bane’a, puściła do niego oko i zaczęła swój taniec. Jej ruchy były równie uwodzicielskie i czarujące jak dziewczyny w masce, nie minęło kilka minut, a dookoła podestu, na którym tańczyła, zgromadziła się pokaźna grupa napalonych mężczyzn. Bane wciąż siedział na swoim miejscu, lecz uważnie obserwował nieznajomą, kompletnie ignorując srebrną tancerkę. Tak nie mogło być. Dziewczyna w masce odchrząknęła i pstryknęła palcami, a światło nad jej podestem zapaliło się, rzucając na nią swój strumień. Obie tancerki zmierzyły się wzrokiem i kontynuowały taniec. Wykonywały to coraz bardziej wyuzdane i podniecające pozy, byleby tylko przyciągnąć do siebie jak największy tłum i, co najważniejsze, zwrócić na siebie uwagę Bane’a. Mroczny Łowca spoglądał to na jedną, to na drugą dziewczynę, nie mogąc się zdecydować, którą wybrać. Srebrna tancerka nie miała jednak szans z nowo przybyłą. Tamta wykonywała takie ruchy i przyjmowała takie pozy, na jakie dziewczyna z maską nigdy by się nie odważyła. Bane ostatni raz spojrzał z udawanym współczuciem na zabawiającą go do tej pory tancerkę w srebrnym stroju. - Przykro mi – powiedział i zaśmiał się grubym głosem, a następnie wstał i ruszył ku karmazynowej kobiecie. Dziewczyna w masce została całkiem sama, nawet padające na nią światło ją opuściło. Wszyscy skupili się na tej nieznajomej… Nie mogę do tego dopuścić, pomyślała, po czym sięgnęła dłonią pod napierśnik. Bane zbliżył się do podestu, na którym tańczyła zachwycająca wszystkich uwodzicielka, chwycił za ramię jakiegoś mężczyznę i odrzucił go w kąt, byleby tylko znaleźć się bliżej dziewczyny. Ta, widząc to, uśmiechnęła się do niego kusząco i nachyliła nad nim, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego masywnym torsie. Dotknęła zakończonym ostrym pazurem palcem jego podróbka i spojrzała prosto w jego czerwone oczy. Jej wzrok hipnotyzował, uwodził… Bane od razu dał się mu oczarować. Dziewczyna zatrzymała swoją twarz dosłownie kilka milimetrów przed maską Mrocznego Łowcy, uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, po czym… Wzięła zamach i uderzyła w twarz mężczyzny, przejeżdżając pazurami po jego masce. Zdezorientowany Bane przewrócił się i padł na ziemię, a tłum przestraszonych widzów natychmiast odsunął się od podestu. Niektórzy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu, inny, zdziwieni, odsunęli się na bezpieczną odległość i obserwowali dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Podobnie jak dziewczyna w masce. Nim Bane zdążył się podnieść, czerwona tancerka stanęła na nim, przyciskając stopą jego twarz do ziemi. W oczach Mrocznego Łowcy błysnął płomień gniewu. Mężczyzna warknął i zrzucił z siebie kobietę, po czym wstał na równe nogi. Tancerka wykonała salto w powietrzu, wylądowała na podeście i wysunęła srebrne pazury, gotowa rzucić się na Bane’a. Ten przyjął bojową pozę i napiął swoje ogromne mięśnie, również gotów do ataku. Kiedy już mieli skoczyć sobie do gardeł, przestrzeń między nimi przeciął srebrny shuriken. Bane i tancerka spojrzeli w stronę, z której ten nadleciał. - Wybacz, ale on jest mój – rzuciła Shae do nieznajomej kobiety, zdejmując maskę i wyciągając kolejnego shurikena spod napierśnika. Oho, pomyślał Bane. - Shae… Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – Wyszczerzył zęby w podłym uśmiechu pod maską. - Milcz – przerwała mu łowczyni. Jej shuriken przeleciał tylko kilka centymetrów obok twarzy Mrocznego Łowcy. Nieznajoma tancerka patrzyła to na Bane’a, to na Shae. Wreszcie odwróciła się w stronę łowczyni i skoczyła na nią z pazurami. Shae nie zdążyła się odchylić i obie kobiety przetoczyły się po podłodze, przewracając krzesła, stoły i niektórych zdezorientowanych gości. Bane wykorzystał tę sytuację, by niepostrzeżenie wydostać się z klubu w uciekającym tłumie przestraszonych klientów. Dziewczyny turlały się po podłodze, okładając się pięściami i zdzierając z siebie wszystko, co się dało. W końcu Shae kopnęła przeciwniczkę w brzuch i posłała na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, a następnie podskoczyła i wylądowała na jednym ze stojących wciąż na swoim miejscu stołów. Wyjęła spod napierśnika kolejny shuriken i cisnęła nim w stronę tancerki. Ta zdołała zrobić unik i już pędziła prosto na Shae. Shae pstryknęła palcami i zza kurtyny nadleciały ku niej elementy jej pancerza wraz z plecakiem, błyskawicznie nakładając się na jej ciało. Nim przeciwniczka zdążyła do niej dobiec, Shae wyciągnęła z kabury swój pistolet i posłała kilka strzałów ku nadbiegającej dziewczynie. Ta odchyliła się do tyłu i w ostatniej chwili uniknęła pocisków. Kiedy się wyprostowała i spojrzała przed siebie, Shae już tam nie było. Biegła teraz pod ścianą, strzelając z pistoletu w stronę przeciwniczki, lecz nieznajoma unikała każdego strzału, jakby widziała nadlatujące promienie w zwolnionym tempie. Skoczyła na Shae i wytrąciła jej pistolet z ręki, a ten przejechał po podłodze przez całe pomieszczenie. Shae spojrzała na dłoń, w której jeszcze przed chwilą trzymała pistolet, a potem na dziewczynę. Ta leciała prosto na nią, lecz nim zdążyła ją choćby drasnąć, łowczyni uruchomiła swój plecak odrzutowy i wzbiła się w powietrze, pozwalając, by jej przeciwniczka padła na ziemię. Posłała jej triumfalne spojrzenie, tancerka jednak nie zamierzała dawać za wygraną. Odbiła się od ziemi i skoczyła prosto na rywalkę. Obie dziewczyny wbiły się w sufit i wyleciały na zewnątrz, wpuszczając od środka światło księżyca. Wylądowały na stromym dachu sąsiedniego budynku. Tancerka zwaliła z siebie Shae, wstała i pobiegła ku krawędzi dachu, chcąc z niego zeskoczyć, łowczyni jednak złapała ją za ramiona i przewróciła. Obydwie przeturlały się na drugą stronę. Tuż przed końcem dachu, łowczyni kopnęła rywalkę w brzuch. Ta poleciała w stronę sąsiedniego budynku. Zderzenie było tak mocne, że wpadła przez dach do środka. Shae podążyła za nią. Stanęła nad dziurą, w której zniknęła nieznajoma i w świetle księżyca i gwiazd dostrzegła kadź pełną lepkiej mazi - pomieszczenie musiało być kuchnią jednej z przydrożnych jadłodajni. - Już po niej. – Łowczyni uśmiechnęła się i poprawiła zwisający napierśnik. W tym momencie z otworu wyskoczyła jej przeciwniczka i wciągnęła do środka wraz ze sobą. Rywalki chwilę pływały w kadzi, walcząc ze sobą, po czym wynurzyły się, nie zaprzestając starcia. Lepka substancja spływała po każdej części ich ciał, poczynając od głowy, poprzez ramiona i klatkę piersiową, kończąc na biodrach. W pewnym momencie Shae uderzyła dziewczynę prosto w twarz, tak, że ta wyleciała poza kadź. Wypadając, chwyciła za napierśnik łowczyni. Tym razem mocne zapięcie nie było zaletą i dziewczyna poleciała razem z nią. Tancerka wstała i pobiegła w stronę wyjścia, a łowczyni zaczęła ją gonić. Wybiegły na ulicę. Shae chwyciła w dłoń ostatni shuriken i rzuciła nim w stronę przeciwniczki, ale chybiła. Zbiegały teraz ze wzniesienia. Jeszcze trochę i Shae ją dogoni… Chwyciła nieznajomą za ramię i razem sturlały się po ziemi. Gdy w końcu się zatrzymały, jej przeciwniczka leżała na niej opierając się rękami o podłoże. Rywalki spojrzały sobie w oczy, i jakby coś w nich błysnęło… ale po chwili tajemnicza dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, wstała i uciekła. Shae nie miała siły już jej gonić. Była wycieńczona. Powoli wstała na nogi i rozejrzała się. Dookoła ani żywej duszy, poza kilkoma pijanymi Skakdi, którzy dziwnie się na nią gapili. Pokazała im środkowy palec i wróciła na ulicę. Zaklęła w myślach. Bane jej zwiał. Tak długo go szukała, a kiedy w końcu znalazła, jakaś dzikuska jej przeszkodziła… Niech ją szlag. Zemsta, którą tak długo planowała, znowu się odwlekła. Nie… Bane musi zapłacić. Za wszystko, co jej zrobił… Nie dopuści do tego, by ten drań pozostał bezkarny… Choćby sama miała zginąć… Westchnęła i oblizała pokrywającą ją maź z palca. Miała słodki smak. *** Słońce wpadało do pokoju przez niewielkie okno, rzucając swoje promienie na dłonie Sorix, niestrudzenie splatające wiklinowe witki w koszyk. Długie, srebrne pazury nieco utrudniały jej pracę, zdążyła się już jednak do tego przyzwyczaić. Do wszystkiego zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić, choć nie było to łatwe. Nie pasowała do miejsca, w którym żyła. Różniła się od mieszkańców wioski Matoran na niewielkiej wyspie na krańcach Wszechświata nie tylko wzrostem czy budową ciała, lecz także spojrzeniem na świat. Wyróżniała się, była inna, niedopasowana, nikt jednak nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego. Był to jednak jej dom, a jego współmieszkańcy ją zaakceptowali, nie zamierzała więc się stąd nigdzie ruszać, nawet mimo swojej odrębności. Jej opiekun, wychowawca, można by też rzec, że wybawiciel, który odnalazł jej jajo i pozwolił Sorix się z niego wykluć i u niego zamieszkać, wrócił właśnie z połowu i wraz z resztą Matoran wyładowywał pełne ryb sieci na brzeg, podczas gdy ona siedziała w domku i splatała koszyki. Przez uchylone okno docierał do niej stukot narzędzi, szum morskich fal i wesołe rozmowy Matoran, co w połączeniu z wpadającymi promieniami popołudniowego słońca tworzyło przyjemną, miłą atmosferę. Sorix czuła się tu najlepiej w całym świecie i za żadne skarby nie oddałaby tego małego, lecz kochanego domu. W pewnym momencie na niebie pojawiły się ciemne chmury, a z oddali dało się słyszeć nadciągające obce głosy i odgłosy broni. Rozległo się szczekanie Burnaka, a rozmowy Matoran ucichły. Sorix, zaniepokojona, wstała z krzesła i podeszła do drzwi, chcąc sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Gdy je otwarła, ujrzała grupę uzbrojonych po zęby Mrocznych Łowców, z barczystym, wysokim, silnie zbudowanym mężczyzną w czarno-srebrnym pancerzu na czele. Wojownicy zaczęli przepędzać Matoran, a ci w popłochach uciekali do swoich domów. Niektórzy zostali złapani przez Łowców i wraz z zagarniętymi przez najeźdźców różnymi cennymi przedmiotami byli zaciągani na ich statek, widniejący w oddali. Mężczyzna przewodzący grupie przemówił grubym, niskim głosem: - Ta wyspa jest teraz nasza! Zabieramy z niej wszystko, co wartościowe! Matoranie uciekali przerażeni, próbując nie dać się złapać najeźdźcom. Sorix tylko stała w miejscu, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Jej dom był właśnie ograbiany z wszystkiego, na co ona i inni mieszkańcy tak wiele się napracowali. Przewodzący Łowcom dostrzegł ją, tkwiącą samotnie w otwartych drzwiach jej chatki. Pod jego maską pojawił się łakomy uśmiech, po czym ruszył powoli ku osłupiałej dziewczynie. Był coraz bliżej i bliżej… a ona nawet nie mogła się ruszyć, strach całkowicie ją sparaliżował. Wtedy, jakby znikąd pojawił się jej opiekun, rzucając się na Mrocznego Łowcę z ostrym hakiem w ręku. Mężczyzna chwycił go za głowę swoją potężną dłonią jeszcze nim rybak zdążył zadać cios. Teraz wisiał nad ziemią trzymany przez wojownika, szarpiąc się i szamocząc, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku mężczyzny. Mroczny Łowca posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i zacisnął pięść, a kończyny Matoranina zawisły bezwładnie, po czym jego ciało zostało odrzucone gdzieś w dal. Sorix patrzyła na to z niedowierzaniem. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Najbliższa jej osoba, ktoś, kogo kochała całym swoim sercem i zawdzięczała swoje życie… zginęła? Przełamała się i w końcu rzuciła się do ucieczki, wbiegając na piętro swojego domu. Usłyszała za sobą ciężkie kroki zbliżającego się najeźdźcy. Wpadła do pokoju. Jedyna droga ucieczki prowadziła przez okno. Ale czy nie było za wysoko…? Kiedy się odwróciła, chcąc poszukać innego wyjścia, zobaczyła stojącego w przejściu Mrocznego Łowcę, którego czerwone oczy przeszywały ją na wylot. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! – krzyknęła. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Zbir tylko się zaśmiał. - Powiedziałem, że zabieramy stąd wszystko, co wartościowe – odparł. – To dotyczy również ciebie. Dziewczyna nie chciała go słuchać. Odwróciła się i rzuciła w stronę okna, starając się je otworzyć. Wtedy mężczyzna do niej podszedł, złapał za nogę i pociągnął ku sobie, a następnie przycisnął ją swoim masywnym ramieniem do ziemi. Z ust Sorix wydobył się wrzask przerażenia. - Nie! Nie! ZOSTAW MNIE! – Jej jęk rozniósł się echem w pomieszczeniu. Trwało to kilka sekund. Nagle z jej ciała wyrosły długie, kręte macki zakończone ostrymi kolcami, które przecięły pancerz napastnika i zostawiły czerwone smugi na jego skórze. Łowca ryknął z bólu i zwolnił uścisk, a wtedy Sorix zerwała się na równe nogi i popędziła w stronę okna, przebijając się przez nie. Kiedy zbliżała się coraz bardziej ku ziemi, na jej plecach znikąd pojawiły się wielkie, czarne skrzydła, które poniosły ją daleko od tego miejsca i Mrocznego Łowcy. Zatrzymała się dopiero na gołej skale wystającej ponad taflę wody. Kiedy spojrzała w stronę swojego domu, dostrzegła wznoszące się kłęby czarnego dymu. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Zabili jej opiekuna. Kogoś, kto poświęcił dla niej całe swoje życie. Zabrali jej przyjaciół. Zniszczyli jej dom. Kiedy tak siedziała samotna na ogołoconej skale, owiewana przez chłodny wiatr, obserwująca swój utracony dom, gdzieś w jej środku zrodziło się pewne pragnienie. Pragnienie zemsty. Rozdział 3 Ithris otworzyła oczy. Bolała ją głowa. Dookoła panowała wszechogarniająca ciemność. Gdzie się znajdowała? Nie wiedziała. Poczuła, że jest związana i wisi na łańcuchu, ocierając się o chłodną, chropowatą ścianę. Starała się uwolnić, jednak była zbyt skrępowana. Powoli zaczął ją ogarniać strach, a panujący chłód przeszył jej ciało. Czuła, że zaraz wydarzy się coś strasznego… Co to wszystko miało znaczyć…? - „Gdzie ja jestem?” – myślała. Wtedy poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Wśród wszechobecnej ciemności dostrzegła parę jarzących się krwistoczerwonym kolorem oczu. Powoli jej wzrok zaczął przyzwyczajać się do ciemności i zobaczyła przed sobą czyjąś postać. Ktoś tu był... Obserwował ją... - K-Kim jesteś…? – wydukała. Przerażający śmiech Rozpruwacza rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, przyprawiając Ithris o dreszcze. Mężczyzna powoli podszedł do niej i przejechał swoją oślizgłą dłonią po jej policzku. Serce podskoczyło dziewczynie do gardła. - Na wielu wyspach byłem znany pod wieloma imionami. Czasami dziwniejszymi. Rozpruwacz. Rzeźnik. Koszmar. Cyzelator. To ostatnie otrzymałem na Metru Nui – odparł oprawca, wyszczerzając ostre jak brzytwa zęby w podłym uśmiechu. – Chcesz się dowiedzieć, dlaczego? Ithris wzdrygnęła się. Nie chciała. Za żadne skarby nie chciała. Ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Próbowała się poruszyć, wyrwać się, zrobić cokolwiek, jednak strach całkowicie ją sparaliżował i nie mogła wykonać nawet najmniejszego ruchu. Spojrzenie Rozpruwacza, zapach rozkładających się dookoła ciał i samo przerażenie omal nie sprawiło, że straciła przytomność. Rozpruwacz przejechał dłońmi po jej ciele, napawając się każdym dotknięciem. W pewnym momencie dostrzegł pierścionek na jej palcu, w którego brylancie odbijał się blask oczu mężczyzny. Przyjrzał mu się bliżej. - Całkiem ładny ten pierścionek – powiedział, po czym zsunął go z palca dziewczyny i schował pod grubą warstwę ciemnego, poszarpanego materiału oplatającego jego ciało. Kiedy odchylał jego skrawek, by schować pod nim pierścionek, Ithris dostrzegła obwiązany łańcuchami kawał ohydnego mięcha. Dreszcz przejechał po jej plecach. Spróbowała coś powiedzieć, lecz lęk całkowicie odebrał jej mowę, i z ust dziewczyny wydobył się tylko niezrozumiały jęk. Rozpruwacz odwinął jeden z łańcuchów wiszących na jego ciele, po czym oplótł go wokół szyi tancerki, a jego koniec zamocował na suficie. Uścisk był mocny i o mało nie odbierał Ithris oddechu, ona jednak wciąż żyła, mimo, że sama chciała teraz zginąć i zakończyć ten koszmar jak najszybciej. Kiedy mężczyzna upewnił się, że łańcuch jest dobrze przymocowany, wyciągnął spod materiału, który go okrywał dwie wielkie żelazne igły. Spojrzał na przerażoną twarz dziewczyny... I wbił igły w jej zalane łzami oczy. Ofiara wygięła się z bólu, a z jej ust wydał się potworny wrzask. Po jej twarzy zacięły ściekać strugi krwi. Rozpruwacz wyjął opaskę i zawiązał ją na oczach dziewczyny tak, by igły weszły jeszcze głębiej. Cestre trzęsła się z bólu i wrzeszczała, a oprawca tylko zanosił się śmiechem. Odwiązał łańcuch ściskający jej ręce, a te opadły bezwładnie w dół, by zaraz potem skierować się w stronę kipiących bólem oczu. Nim Ithris zdążyła odwiązać ze swojej twarzy opaskę, Rozpruwacz przycisnął jej kończynę do ściany swoim potężnym ramieniem, wyciągnął zza pasa zakrwawione, wielkie ostrze, po czym zatopił je w ciele dziewczyny, odcinając jej rękę. Jej wrzask jeszcze bardziej się nasilił, a spazm bólu wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Z każdym ruchem łańcuch na szyi tancerki coraz bardziej się zaciskał, odbierając jej oddech i po chwili wrzask przerodził się w nierównomierne sapanie. Rozpruwacz w międzyczasie odciął jej drugą rękę, a ta spadła na ziemię, wydając przy tym odrażający plask. Strumienie krwi tryskały z jej ciała prosto na Cyzelatora, co tylko napawało go chorą przyjemnością… Kiedy pozbawił jej ciało obu nóg, rzucił ostrze na ziemię i spojrzał z satysfakcją na swoje dzieło – na zwisający z sufitu korpus Ithris, z której ust wydobywało się tylko ciche pojękiwanie. Nie miała pojęcia, co jeszcze trzyma ją przy życiu… Ale miała nadzieję, że niedługo przestanie. Modliła się o to. Chciała, by ten wariat ją zabił. Ten jednak nie wysłuchał jej próśb, zamiast tego odezwał się, tak jakby urządzali sobie pogawędkę w jednym z miejscowych barów. - Słyszałem, Ithris, że ostatnio w twoim… miejscu pracy… pojawiły się nowe koleżanki. – W odpowiedzi tancerka tylko wyjąkała coś niezrozumiałego, kołysząc się lekko w jedną i drugą stronę na zakrwawionym łańcuchu. Rozpruwacz uśmiechnął się. - A tak, prawda, są aż dwie… – mówił dalej. – Nie martw się… Niedługo obie do ciebie dołączą… *** Krople zimnej wody spadały na jej głowę, opadały na ramiona, ściekały po piersiach i brzuchu, by wreszcie zjechać na sam dół po jej nogach. Shae potrzebowała zimnego prysznica. Po całym nieudanym dniu tylko to mogło ją uspokoić. Uderzyła pięścią o ścianę na wspomnienie o Bane’ie i karmazynowej dziewczynie. Poświęciła tyle czasu na podróżowanie, tropienie i śledzenie, byleby dorwać tego drania i sprawić, by zapłacił za to, co jej zrobił. A kiedy już miała go niemal w garści… Wszystko poszło się pieprzyć. I to przez jakąś świruskę z baru na końcu ulicy. Kiedy pomyślała o całym trudzie, jaki musi włożyć, by ponownie wytropić Bane’a, załamała się. Była już tak blisko i musi zaczynać od nowa… Zakręciła wodę i sięgnęła po wiszący za szklaną zasłoną ręcznik. Kiedy przetarła twarz i spojrzała na ociekającą wodą szybę przed nią, wydawało jej się dostrzegła za nią czyjąś twarz… Po chwili para krwistoczerwonych oczu zaświeciła się i przeszyła ją na wylot, a brudne od krwi zęby wyszczerzyły się w mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechu. Shae przestraszyła się i odskoczyła do tyłu, trafiając na ścianę, poślizgnęła się na mokrej posadzce i upadła na ziemię. Kiedy ponownie spojrzała w stronę potwornej twarzy, tej już tam nie było. Dziewczyna powoli wstała i odsunęła szklaną zasłonę. Jej oczom ukazało się wynajęte przez nią małe, ciasne mieszkanie, oświetlane przez pojedynczy kamień świetlny tkwiący w ścianie. Nikogo tu nie było… Musiało jej się tylko wydawać… Problem tkwił w tym, że nie po raz pierwszy widziała tę twarz. Ten obraz nawiedzał ją w snach od dłuższego czasu. Nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio, aż do teraz… - „Nie… Zapomnij o tym. Wydawało ci się. Zaczynasz świrować z przemęczenia” – powiedziała sama do siebie w myślach. Lecz nawet mimo przemęczenia, założyła na siebie zbroję, wzięła pistolet oraz zapas shurikenów i wyruszyła do miasta. Bane i Bandak wciąż muszą być na Quentris, a jeśli zamierzają przed nią stąd uciec, mogą się do tego szykować właśnie teraz. Wychodząc z budynku poczuła, że spoczywa na niej czyjś wzrok, świdrujący ją z ciemnego zaułka. Odwróciła głowę w tamtą stronę, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła. - „Wydawało ci się…” – pomyślała i odeszła w swoją stronę. *** Otworzyła oczy. Obraz miała rozmazany, a głowa bolała ją, jakby właśnie poturbowało ją stado Kikanalo. Spróbowała się poruszyć. Nie mogła. Poczuła, że coś przyciska ją do chłodnego kawałka stali. Oznaczało to tylko jedno. Nadal ją torturowali. Nadal była w twierdzy na Odinie. Nadal przeżywała to samo piekło, które przez chwilę wydawało się jej tylko odległym sennym koszmarem. Powoli odzyskiwała ostrość widzenia. Zobaczyła, że znajduje się w ciemnej, ciasnej celi oświetlanej przez zaledwie jeden marny Kamień Świetlny o słabnącym blasku, przykuta do nachylonej ławy tortur. Na jej nogach, rękach i szyi zaciśnięto opaski, od których odchodziły niezliczone obwody, takie same, jakie przymocowano do jej głowy, klatki piersiowej, dłoni oraz stóp. Ale nie przeraziło jej to tak mocno, jak widok osoby, którą dostrzegła, gdy powiodła wzrokiem po rozciągających się na zakrwawionej podłodze kablach. Mały, chudy Mroczny Łowca o powykręcanych kończynach i podłym, krzywym uśmiechu. Bandak. Trzymał swoją dwupalczastą, przypominającą szczypce dłoń na potężnej dźwigni na jakimś nieprzyjemnie wyglądającym, wielkim urządzeniu, od którego odchodziły przewody przymocowane do ciała Shae. Widząc, że dziewczyna odzyskała przytomność, Mroczny Łowca zaśmiał się cicho swoim skrzeczącym głosem i przemówił do niej: - Wreszcie się obudziłaś. Doskonale. Jego teleskopowe oko uważnie ją obserwowało, jarząc się czerwonym światłem. - Bandak… – wycharczała Shae. – Co ty tu robisz…? W odpowiedzi usłyszała kolejną cichą salwę śmiechu. - Twój kochany doktor Strzykawa ma ostatnio dużo zajęć na głowie – odpowiedział Bandak. – Wiesz, ktoś musi się zaopiekować nowymi niewolnikami… Dlatego poprosił mnie, bym to ja zajął się tobą w najbliższym czasie. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. - Nie – powiedziała. - Ależ tak. – Bandak uśmiechnął się szeroko. Shae nie chciała, by on cokolwiek jej zrobił. Był, drugą po Bane’ie, najbardziej znienawidzoną przez nią osobą. I dobrze o tym wiedział. A skoro Strzykawa pozostawił ją całą tylko dla niego… Przełknęła ślinę. - Doktor prosił mnie, bym przetestował twoją odporność na ból po wstrzyknięciu Athridium – kontynuował Łowca. – Nie określił dokładnie „jak” mam to zrobić, pozwoliłem więc sobie puścić wodze fantazji. – Zacisnął mocniej palce na dźwigni. – To co, gotowa? - Nie, nie, nie, nie – Shae zaczęła gwałtownie kręcić głową. – Błagam, wszystko tylko nie t—AAAHH!! – wydała z siebie wrzask pełen bólu, kiedy Bandak pociągnął za dźwignię, a potężny ładunek elektryczny zaczął razić jej ciało. Cała sala nagle rozbłyska, gdy elektryczne wiązki zaczęły swój dziki taniec na ciele dziewczyny. Ciałem Shae szarpnęło tak mocno, że omal nie wyrwała się z unieruchamiających jej kajdan. Ból był tak ogromny, tak wszechobecny, że w głowie dziewczyny widniała tylko jedna myśl: śmierć. Chciała umrzeć. Umrzeć jak najszybciej i zakończyć to wszystko. Śmierć jednak nigdy nie nadchodziła, za każdym razem kiedy ją o to błagała. Trwało to może kilka, kilkanaście minut, dla Shae wydawały się one wiecznością, lecz w końcu Bandak pociągnął dźwignię z powrotem do góry, a wirujące elektryczne wiązki zniknęły. Dziewczyna opadła luźno, ciężko dysząc, omal nie tracąc przytomności. Przeklinała tę cholerną substancję wpuszczoną w jej żyły, która pozwalała jej przeżyć tę i wszystkie inne tortury. Bandak pogładził się po brodzie. - Hm, twoje wrzaski nie wskazują na to, byś nie odczuwała bólu… - rzekł. – Może powinniśmy ponowić próbę? Shae rzuciła mu posępne spojrzenie. - Po prostu mnie zabijcie – powiedziała zrezygnowana. Bandak tylko pokręcił głową. - Nie. To ty będziesz zabijać. Dla nas. – W jego oczach pojawił się dziki błysk. – Staniesz się naszym najpotężniejszym sługą, niezniszczalną maszyną do zabijania, całkowicie nam podległą… – Podszedł do niej. – Znaczy się, tak przynajmniej mówi The Shadowed One. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, już dawno leżała byś martwa gdzieś na odludziu, jak nikomu nie potrzebny śmieć… Nie. Ten mały, żałosny drań nie miał prawa tak o niej mówić. Chciała go zabić. Własnymi rękoma. Tu i teraz. Ukarać, za wszystko co jej zrobił, za wszystkie krzywdy, które jej wyrządził, za wszystkie obelgi, zadane rany, nawet za zwykłe krzywe spojrzenia... Ale była bezsilna. Nic nie mogła zrobić, tylko obserwować, jak ten paskudny padalec się nad nią pastwi… Splunęła mu w twarz. Tylko tyle mogła. Bandak nie reagował. Ale tylko przez chwilę. Potem ponownie pociągnął za dźwignię, a krzyk Shae rozniósł się po całej twierdzy. *** - Zostaw mnie w spokoju… Zatrzymała się. - Nie zbliżaj się…! Zaczęła nasłuchiwać. - Nie! Puść mnie! Powoli odwróciła głowę w stronę, z której dobiegł do niej dźwięk. - Pomocy! Niech mi ktoś p—hmrrpff!! Ruszyła. Jej wyostrzone przez wpuszczone do jej krwiobiegu substancje zmysły od razu pozwoliły jej namierzyć źródło głosu. Dochodził z jednego z ciemnych, ślepych zaułków Quentris, pokrytych Khriodermis. Lecz nawet w ciemności jej udoskonalone oczy zdołały dostrzec umięśnionego Skakdi i jakąś drobną Cestre. - Nie ruszaj się, mała, he he – zaśmiał się Skakdi, zasłaniając swoją wielgachną dłonią usta dziewczyny. – Nie masz dokąd uciec. Nikt cię nie usłyszy. Jesteś teraz moja, he he. Cestre starała się krzyczeć, lecz jej głos był całkowicie tłumiony przez wielką łapę oprycha. Ten tylko zaśmiał się złowieszczo i przycisnął swą ofiarę do ściany. Szarpała się, starając się uwolnić, mężczyzna był jednak dla niej zbyt silny. Był istną górą mięśni. Dosłownie. - Mówiłem, żebyś się nie ruszała, he he – powiedział i sięgnął ręką, by zedrzeć z niej zbroję. – No, pokaż co tam masz— - Zostaw ją – rozległo się za jego plecami. Skakdi zamilkł. - Hę? – Odwrócił się i zobaczył Shae stojącą na drugim końcu ulicy, na tle słabnącego światła narożnej latarni. Uniósł jedną brew. - No, no, nie spodziewałem się tu nikogo… Chcesz się do nas przyłączyć, ślicznotko? – Wyszczerzył zęby i oblizał się, zagradzając drogę uciekającej Cestre swoją ręką. - Powiedziałam: zostaw ją. – Shae wycelowała swój pistolet prosto w jego głowę. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ten bandzior skrzywdził tę dziewczynę. Nie mogła pozwolić, by jakikolwiek mężczyzna skrzywdził jakąkolwiek dziewczynę, tak jak Bane i Bandak skrzywdzili ją. - Oho, lubię ostre dziewczynki, he he. Masz jeszcze jakieś zabawki? He he. Nie odpowiedziała. Stała nieruchomo, nadal celując w głowę Skakdi. Ten jakoś się tego nie bał, wręcz przeciwnie, obudziło to w nim jeszcze większe pożądanie. Zrobił krok do przodu, pozostawiając oszołomioną Cestre za swoimi plecami. - Ani kroku dalej. – Łowczyni zacisnęła mocniej palec na spuście. Jej głos był lodowaty. - Oooo, czyli chcesz się zabawić, he he. Dobrze, w takim razie… Zabawmy się! – ryknął zbir i skoczył na dziewczynę. Shae pociągnęła za spust. Skakdi upadł na ziemię, pojękując z bólu i trzymając się za krwawiącą nogę. Cestre krzyknęła z przerażenia, zasłoniła dłońmi usta i upadła na kolana. Shae zrobiła krok przez siebie. - Żałosne męskie ścierwo – rzuciła, gdy przechodziła obok jęczącego Skakdi. Podeszła do Cestre i wyciągnęła ku niej rękę. - Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Siedziała ze spuszczoną głową, trzymając dłonie za plecami. W końcu spojrzała na Shae… …poderwała się i przejechała po twarzy łowczyni ostrzem sztyletu, który wyciągnęła zza pleców. Shae odchyliła się do tyłu, a wtedy Cestre pchnęła ją na pokrytą żółtą substancją ścianę i podbiegła do podnoszącego się już z ziemi Skakdi. Za nimi stała cała zgraja uzbrojonych po zęby oprychów oraz… - Nie… - Oczy Shae zapłonęły z wściekłości. Bandak wyszedł na przód grupy. - Muszę ci to przyznać, Shae… - przemówił z wyraźnym triumfem w głosie. – Jesteś świetnie wyszkolona… W końcu sami cię szkoliliśmy… Ale jednocześnie niespotykanie głupia. W tłumie rzezimieszków dało się słyszeć pojedyncze chichoty. - Twoje zachowania są tak przewidywalne, że jest to na swój sposób urocze – kontynuował Mroczny Łowca. – Wiedziałem, że nie będziesz mogła się powstrzymać, by uratować tę dziewczynę… – Wskazał głową na Cestre, teraz stojącą po stronie przybyłej zgrai. – …przed upitym, tępym Skakdi… - He he… Ej! - …zawsze musisz pokazać, że jesteś górą nad mężczyznami… Że jesteś od nas silniejsza, sprytniejsza… I właśnie to cię zgubiło. – Zaśmiał się swoim skrzeczącym głosem. Tłum zaczął się zbliżać w jej stronę. Shae nie miała gdzie uciec – za jej plecami tkwiła murowana ściana. - Bandak… – Miała ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy. Bardziej niż zwykle. – Kim są ci ludzie…? - A, ci? No cóż… Mówiłaś, że potrafisz sobie poradzić z ludźmi Xixexa… Chciałem sprawdzić, czy to prawda. Ale muszę ci zdradzić… Lord Xixex naprawdę się wściekł, kiedy dowiedział się, że ktoś ukradł ten naszyjnik. – Wskazał wciąż tkwiący na szyi dziewczyny wisiorek. – Jego ulubionej niewolnicy bardzo się on podobał… Z każdym krokiem byli coraz bliżej. Shae cofnęła się i natrafiła na brudną ścianę. Dalej nie mogła iść… - Tak więc, panowie… – Oczy całej zgrai błysnęły w ciemnościach zaułka. – Brać ją. Rozległ się dźwięk dobywanych mieczy, sztyletów, noży i ostrzy. Shae zacisnęła mocniej ręce na uchwycie swojego pistoletu. - Cholera… – zaklęła. Rozdział 4 Upity, o ironio, Toa Piwa stawał powoli kroki na kocich łbach, o mało co nie przewracając się przy każdym ruchu. Droga przed nim falowała niczym morze w wietrzny dzień, a nogi wcale nie ułatwiały chodu, odmawiając współpracy. Ale jeszcze tylko kilka ulic i znajdzie się w domu. Tak przynajmniej myślał… Nagle z bocznego zaułka wyleciało prosto na niego zakrwawione ciało z dziurą na wylot w głowie. Toa Piwa uderzył o ścianę jednego z budynków, stracił przytomność i pogrążył się w błogim śnie, mimo że na wprost niego rozgrywała się prawdziwa rzeź. Naliczyła ich piętnastu. Z czego siedmiu już nie żyło. Nie było tak trudno, jak się spodziewała. Chociaż uszkodzili jej plecak odrzutowy i nie zostały jej już żadne shurikeny. Szkoda. Zawsze zostawał jej pistolet. I własne umiejętności. Podczas ucieczki z Odiny miała przy sobie tylko mały sztylet, a udało jej się zabić piątkę Mrocznych Łowców stojących na jej drodze. Z ósemką gorylów z Quentris też sobie poradzi. Zapędzenie jej po ścianę nie było mądrym pomysłem. Nikt nie mógł jej zajść od tyłu, co dość drastycznie zmniejszało szansę zbirów na wygraną. Siedmiu już się o tym przekonało. Zostało tylko osiem. Jeden z mężczyzn rzucił się na nią z nożem. Żałosne. Zrobiła unik, a kiedy ten znalazł się dokładnie obok niej, wbiła mu łokieć w plecy i posłała pod ścianę. Zaraz po nim nadbiegł drugi. Shae podskoczyła i posłała bandytę potężnym kopniakiem prosto na ciało swojego poprzednika. Wylądowała na ziemi, odwróciła się w ich stronę i oddała dwa strzały. Sześć. Wielka pięść odrzuciła ją pod mur i wytrąciła pistolet z ręki. Łowczyni otrząsnęła się i zobaczyła umięśnionego Steltianina pędzącego prosto na nią. Wysunęła ukryte ostrze z ramienia i rozcięła mu twarz. Mężczyzna padł na ziemię wrzeszcząc z bólu, lecz po chwili umilkł. Pięć. Z jej nadgarstka wystrzeliła lina, która przyciągnęła upuszczony pistolet prosto do jej dłoni. Nim kolejny zbir zdołał do niej podbiec, uśmierciła go celnym strzałem między oczy. Cztery. Tak samo jak tego zachodzącego ją z drugiej strony. Trzy. Zakazianin i Cestre udająca ofiarę skoczyli prosto na nią. Mężczyzna wyrwał jej spluwę z ręki i wystrzelił. Shae zdołała odbić promień swoim ostrzem, a ten trafił przeciwnika prosto w głowę. Dwa. Cestre zamachnęła się sztyletem. Shae odchyliła głowę, by uniknąć ciosu, znalazła się za plecami dziewczyny, chwyciła jej ramiona i wykręciła je. Cestre jęknęła z bólu i upuściła sztylety, a wtedy wojowniczka powaliła ją na ziemię i przycisnęła do niej swoją nogą. Przyciągnęła do siebie pistolet i wycelowała prosto w głowę rywalki. - Nawet nie próbuj – zaśmiała się Cestre. – Nie zabijesz kobiety. Shae posłała jej chłodne spojrzenie. - Nie jesteś kobietą. Jesteś zwykłą zołzą. Jeden. Rozejrzała się. Dookoła niej leżały martwe ciała zamordowanych ludzi Xixexa. Jednak jednego jej brakowało… Tak samo jak… - Nunuhduk, bierz ją! – Usłyszała za plecami głos Bandaka. Kiedy się odwróciła, potężne łapska rosłego Zakazianina przycisnęły ją do ściany, miażdżąc jej szyję. Shae chwyciła ramię napastnika, próbując uwolnić się uścisku, była jednak dla niego zbyt słaba. Z trudem łapała oddech. Zaczęła się wierzgać. Kopała go w brzuch, mężczyzna sobie jednak nic z tego nie robił. Dziewczyna mogła tylko słuchać jego śmiechu i rechotu Bandaka, oraz obserwować parę krwistoczerwonych, zabójczych ślepi i wyszczerzone w morderczym uśmiechu ostre zęby. Ten widok przypominał jej… Nie… To niemożliwe… - To twój koniec, ślicznotko. He he. Ogarnął ją paniczny strach. Większy niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Zaczęła szybciej oddychać. Powoli brakowało jej tlenu, jej ruchy słabły… Ostatkiem sił dosięgła twarzy Skakdi i wbiła palce prosto w przerażające oczy mężczyzny. Zbir zawył z bólu i rozluźnił uścisk. Shae jednak nie puściła. Włożyła palce jeszcze głębiej. Nunuhduk miotał się jak opętany, próbując zrzucić z siebie łowczynię. Wrzeszczał w niebogłosy, podczas gdy Shae miażdżyła jego oczy i wnętrzności czaszki. Nie zamierzała przestawać. Strach ustąpił miejsce nieokiełznanemu gniewowi, który kazał jej zabijać… W końcu zacisnęła pięść w środku głowy Skakdi, przeistaczając ją w bezkształtną breję mięsa i metalu. Mężczyzna padł martwy na ziemię. Ale Shae wciąż kierowało szaleństwo. Włożyła dłonie w pozostałości czaszki Skakdi i rozwarła je, rozłupując jego głowę na dwie części. Z ciała zbira wystrzelił strumień krwi, zalewając zbroję dziewczyny. Zero. Skierowała wzrok ku osłupiałemu Bandakowi, który obserwował całe to zajście, sparaliżowany ze strachu. Z jej oczu bił przenikliwy chłód. Odwróciła się w stronę Mrocznego Łowcy i zrobiła pierwszy krok. Bandak wrzasnął przerażony i rzucił się do ucieczki. Shae przyciągnęła do siebie pistolet i postrzeliła go w stopę, nim ten zdążył przebiec ledwie kilka bio. Mroczny Łowca runął na ziemię i jęknął z bólu. - Nie umiesz dobierać sobie przeciwników, Bandak. – Głos dziewczyny był płaski, chrapliwy, jakby coś się w nim zepsuło. – Zamiast odstawiać ten cyrk z oprawcą i ofiarą, mogłeś mnie po cichu zajść od tyłu i poderżnąć gardło… Ale nie… Zawsze musisz wszystko komplikować, byleby tylko pokazać, jaki jesteś genialny. Zostawiała po sobie czerwoną smugę krwi na kamiennych płytach, w miarę jak zbliżała się do trzęsącego się Mrocznego Łowcy. - Ale prawda jest taka: nie jesteś. – Podeszła do Bandaka i przycisnęła go zalanym krwią butem do ziemi. Wycelowała prosto w jego czoło Mrocznego Łowcy. Chłód bijący z jej oczu ustąpił miejsca szalejącemu ogniowi. – A teraz gadaj, gdzie jest Bane! Bandak przełknął ślinę. - N-Nie m-m-mogę – wyjąkał. Shae beznamiętnie odstrzeliła mu wydłużoną dłoń. Bandak wrzasnął przeraźliwie, a do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. - Aaaa… Ja… miałem się z nim spotkać… w porcie… na wschodnim wybrzeżu. - Po co? – Jej słowa były jak rozżarzony węgiel. - Nie wiem… Aaaaaaaghnn!! – Krzyknął Bandak, kiedy Shae odstrzeliła mu drugą dłoń. Donośne „Gadaj!” odbiło się echem w jego głowie. - Nie wiem! Naprawdę nie wiem! Przysięgam… Bane mówił coś o statku Xixexa… Jakieś skarby… Ale nie wiem o co mu chodziło! Dopiero teraz mieliśmy się spotkać i to wszystko omówić… Naprawdę… nic więcej nie wiem… przysięgam… nie zabijaj mnie… Shae prychnęła i splunęła krwią. - Niby dlaczego miałabym zostawiać takiego śmiecia jak ty przy życiu? – wycedziła i wycelowała prosto między jego oczy. - Nie! Zaczekaj… Bane miał się tam ze mną spotkać za pół godziny… Jeśli nie przyjdę, zacznie coś podejrzewać… - wysapał Bandak. Zatrzymała palec ciągnący za spust. - Co masz na myśli? – zapytała chłodno. Bandak ponownie przełknął ślinę. - Jeśli się z nim teraz spotkam, tak jak byliśmy umówieni… niczego nie będzie podejrzewał… A jeśli mnie zabijesz i się tam nie zjawię… może pomyśleć, że coś jest nie tak… Ucieknie, a ty znów będziesz musiała go szukać miesiącami, o ile w ogóle uda ci się go odnaleźć… Shae zastanowiła się. Nie chciała darować życia tej żałosnej, małej gnidzie, jednak… miał trochę racji. - Bane nie wygląda na takiego, który ucieka z byle powodu… W przeciwieństwie do ciebie – powiedziała. - Zastanów się, Shae… Mogę pomóc ci go załatwić… Zaoszczędzisz sobie mnóstwo pracy… - O, więc teraz spiskujesz przeciwko Bane’owi? Ciekawe co on na to… - Staram się tylko przeżyć… Nie zdobywać przyjaciół… Pomyśl nad tym… Razem możemy go dorwać… Łowczyni przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego nieruchomo, po czym schowała pistolet do kabury. Bandak odetchnął z ulgą. Powoli się podniósł, narzekając na ból w nodze. Wtedy Shae odwinęła jeden z łańcuchów oplecionych wokół ciała martwego Nunuhduka i wyciągnęła z kieszeni detonator. - Zaraz… Co ty chcesz zrobić…? – wysapał Bandak. Shae podeszła do niego i przycisnęła go do ziemi. - Chyba nie myślisz, że nagle ci zaufam? – Przywiązała bombę do sprawnej nogi Mrocznego Łowcy. - C-Co…? - Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby każda część twojego nędznego ciała znalazła się w innym krańcu wyspy, lepiej niczego nie kombinuj – powiedziała. – Jeśli tylko zobaczę, że próbujesz pozbyć tej bomby, zdetonuję ją. – Wyciągnęła zza pasa maleńką blaszkę z ciemnoczerwonym przyciskiem. – Jeśli tylko zobaczę, że próbujesz mi uciec, zdetonuję ją. Jeśli będziesz chciał ostrzec Bane’a, zdetonuję ją. Jeśli tylko znikniesz mi z oczu, zdetonuję ją. Bandak przełknął ślinę. - A teraz ruszaj – rozkazała dziewczyna. - Zaraz… chyba nie będziesz kazała mi iść przez całą wyspę z ranną nogą…? – Kopnęła go, a ten poleciał przed siebie. - Jeśli tylko usłyszę jak się odzywasz, zdetonuję ją – wysyczała. Mroczny Łowca mruknął coś pod nosem i ruszył przed siebie, kuśtykając niezdarnie. Shae podążyła za nim, uważnie go obserwując i po chwili oboje zniknęli w ciemnym korytarzu ulic Quentris. Nie zauważyli obserwującej ich z dachu pobliskiego budynku dziewczyny o srebrzystych szponach, która cicho zeskoczyła na ziemię i niczym cień bezszelestnie za nimi pobiegła. *** Rozpruwacz skończył ostrzyć ostatni nóż. Przejrzał się w nim i uśmiechnął na widok odbicia swoich świecących oczu. Przejechał palcem po cienkim ostrzu. Ból, jaki odczuł, sprawił mu ogromną przyjemność. Już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy zatopi ten nóż w ciele swojej kolejnej ofiary. Dwóch ofiar. - O tak… Będzie idealny… - wyszeptał sam do siebie. Za jego plecami dało się słyszeć niezrozumiały jęk. Rozpruwacz odwrócił się i dostrzegł w ciemności zwisający na łańcuchu pozbawiony kończyn korpus Ithris. - Co mówiłaś, moja droga? – zapytał. - Sssssssaaa… biiiiij… mnnniee….. – wycharczała dziewczyna. Łańcuch, na którym wisiała, cicho skrzypiał, kiedy ta kiwała się lekko w jedną i drugą stronę. Cyzelator podszedł do niej ze świeżo naostrzonym nożem i przejechał ostrzem po jej pokrytym zaschniętą krwią policzku. Ithris nawet nie zareagowała. Przyzwyczaiła się już do bólu. Teraz czekała tylko na śmierć. - Umrzesz. W swoim czasie – powiedział mężczyzna. – Lecz najpierw będziesz napawać mnie swoim bólem, swoim krzykiem, swoim cierpieniem… Wkrótce dołączą do ciebie kolejne. – W jego głosie dało się słyszeć chore podniecenie. – Niedługo będzie was więcej… Dużo więcej… Jeśli tylko mój plan się powiedzie… Będziecie wszystkie moje… Będę mógł z wami robić co mi się żywnie podoba! Już niedług... – przerwał, słysząc znajomy stukot nad swoją głową. Spojrzał w sufit. - Już czas… – wyszeptał, po czym zostawił Ithris, podszedł do swojego stołu z narzędziami i odłożył na niego trzymany w dłoni nóż, a następnie założył na twarz stalową maskę. Zrzucił okalający go materiał i ubrał na siebie ciemną, niemalże niewidoczną w mroku pomieszczenia zbroję. Ruszył do ciężkich, metalowych drzwi i otworzył je, wpuszczając do środka trochę słabego światła. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę Ithris i opuścił pokój, wspinając się po stromych schodach. Huk zamykanych drzwi rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu i rozbrzmiewał w głowie okaleczonej dziewczyny przez całą wieczność. Rozpruwacz dotarł na szczyt schodów, podniósł do góry drewnianą klapę i wkroczył do wielkiej, skąpanej w żółtym świetle przestarzałych lamp sali. - Już czas… – powtórzył. *** Bandak rozejrzał się dookoła, wodząc wzrokiem po ścianach magazynu. Odrapane i mokre od Khriodermis lub od... lepiej nie wiedzieć, od czego. Stare lampy rzucały słabe światło na wielkie stosy pustych i zgubionych skrzyń i kontenerów, oświetlanych również przez światło księżyca wpadające do środka przez niewielkie okna umieszczone tuż pod płaskim sklepieniem. W całej sali biło chłodem. Nie podobało mu się to miejsce, lecz to właśnie tu Bane się z nim umówił. Bandak wolałby z nim w tej sprawie nie dyskutować. Jedyny problem był taki, że Bane jeszcze się nie zjawił. Bandak nerwowo stąpał z nogi na nogę. Czuł na sobie świdrujący go wzrok Shae, która nieustannie go obserwowała. Najchętniej pozbyłby się doczepionej do niego bomby i olał całą tę współpracę, jednak jakakolwiek próba uwolnienia się od ładunku równała się z detonacją. Wielu kwestionowałoby, czy Shae zdoła dostrzec z takiej odległości, jak Bandak próbuje odczepić detonator, lecz on nie wątpił w jej zdolności. W końcu sam był świadkiem, jak Strzykawa „usprawniał” jej wzrok. Bez znieczulenia. - Co się stało z twoimi dłońmi, Bandak? – Do uszu Mrocznego Łowcy dobiegł gruby głos mężczyzny. Bane wyłonił się zza jednego z kontenerów. Groźny jak zwykle. - A… to… heh… Miałem małe problemy z S... – w porę ugryzł się w język. – Z… pewnymi osobami. Bane posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, jakby nie do końca kupując wymówkę. - Mam nadzieję, że nie z Shae – odparł. – Nie chcę, żeby ona i ta druga larwa dowiedziały się o moim planie… Zwłaszcza po tym, jak'' ktoś zdradził im, w jakim klubie przebywam. – Spojrzał gniewnie na towarzysza. - Heh heh… – Bandak się zmieszał. – A właśnie… Co to za plan, o którym mówisz? – dodał, próbując zmienić temat. Bane popatrzył na niego z odrazą, po czym skrzyżował ręce za plecami i przystąpił do wyjaśniania swojego planu. - Za trzy dni do portu przypłynie statek z łupami dla lorda Xixexa. Zdobyte bronie, skarby, biżuteria, być może niewolnicy – powiedział. – Potrzebuję tego. Całe mnóstwo. Zwłaszcza, że nie możemy już ograbiać jego skarbca, po tym jak ''ktoś prawie dał się złapać. – Ponownie posłał Bandakowi gniewne spojrzenie. – Chcę, żebyś zebrał ludzi. Dobrych ludzi. Zaatakujemy w porcie, zaraz po dopłynięciu. I trzymaj się z dala od Shae i tamtej drugiej. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby one wtrącały się w moje plany. Bandak przytaknął. - A tak właściwie… Po co ci to wszystko? – zapytał. – Nie mamy już wystarczająco łupów z naszych misji? Nie możemy po prostu wrócić na Odinę? W oczach Bane’a dało się dostrzec zniecierpliwienie zmieszane ze złością. - To nie są łupy dla The Shadowed One… – odrzekł. – Tylko dla mnie. Shae obserwowała uważnie scenę z dachu sąsiedniego budynku. Jej ulepszony słuch pozwalał jej usłyszeć całą rozmowę, nawet przez grube ściany magazynu. Atak na statek Xixexa? Czy ten drań do reszty zwariował? Nie wątpiła w siłę Bane’a, tak samo jak w to, że może mu się powieść, jednak wciąż nie rozumiała, dlaczego Mroczny Łowca chciał robić sobie wroga z władcy Quentris, mającego na swoich usługach dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki piratów, łowców nagród i innych bandytów. Musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany, by chcieć ukraść wszystkie te skarby. Tylko… po co mu to wszystko? Bane nigdy nie był kimś, kto goni za pieniądzem, a sam raczej nie będzie na sobie nosił ton biżuterii. Na taką osobę bardziej pasowałby jej Bandak, jednak to nie on wymyślił cały ten plan… - Ale Bane… to bez sensu! – mówił dalej Bandak. – Dlaczego chcesz obracać przeciw sobie, to znaczy przeciw nam, całą armię Xixexa? Dlaczego aż tak ci zależy na tych łupach? Mężczyzna przycisnął go do ściany i spojrzał prosto w oczy. - To nie twój interes, Bandak – wycedził. – Masz tylko robić co ci każę, a nie zadawać pytania. Niech chcę mieć przez ciebie więcej kłop... – Poczuł nagle ostre ukłucie w plecy. Puścił Bandaka, by sięgnąć w tamto miejsce… i poczuł, że ma w plecy wbity sztylet. Powoli wyciągnął ostrze ze swojego ciała. Po plecach ściekła mu struga krwi. Odwrócił się w stronę, skąd nadleciała broń i zobaczył, że drwi do magazynu stoją otwarte, a w wejściu stoi… - „Nie… Tylko nie ona…” – Shae nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Oczy karmazynowej dziewczyny zapłonęły dzikim ogniem. - Twój żywot kończy się tutaj, Bane! – ryknęła i rzuciła się z pazurami prosto na Mrocznego Łowcę. Mężczyzna zdążył tylko zasłonić się rękoma. Dziewczyna wpadła na niego i razem z nim przeturlała się po podłodze, przewracając rozstawione dookoła pomniejsze pudła. Bandak wykorzystał moment zamieszkania i zniknął gdzieś wśród kontenerów. Bane i napastniczka wynurzyli się ze stosu połamanych desek. Mroczny Łowca chwycił dziewczynę za szyję, próbując zmiażdżyć jej tętnicę, lecz puścił ją, kiedy zatopiła w jego ramieniu swoje ostre szpony. Nim zdążyła wykonać kolejny atak, odrzucił ją solidnym kopniakiem w brzuch. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się kilka bio dalej, pozostawiając w podłodze długie kreski po wbitych w ziemię pazurach, krzyknęła gniewnie i ponownie skoczyła ku Bane’owi. Z jej ciała wyrosły kolczaste macki i oplotły się wokół ramion i nóg Mrocznego Łowcy. Przycisnęła go do ściany i rozwarła jego kończyny, tak, by nie mógł jej zaatakować. W oczach mężczyzny pojawił się ogień pełen nienawiści, Bane jednak, nawet mimo swej ogromnej siły, mógł jedynie obserwować, jak szpony przeciwniczki powoli przedzierają się przez pancerz na jego klatce piersiowej. - „Jeszcze trochę i ona go… Nie! On jest mój!” Karmazynowa dziewczyna zamachnęła się, by zadać kolejny cios, lecz wtedy jej nadgarstek przeciął srebrny shuriken. Zdezorientowała rozluźniła uścisk macek, a wtedy Bane odepchnął ją od siebie. Upadła na ziemię i powróciła do pierwotnej formy. Mroczny Łowca ruszył ku niej, by ją zmiażdżyć… a wtedy kolejny shuriken wbił się w jego bark. On i dziewczyna odwrócili głowy w stronę, z której ten nadleciał… a wtedy Shae wbiła się do środka przez okno, chwyciła napastniczkę i odrzuciła ją na drugi koniec sali. Wylądowała po środku dystansu dzielącego dziewczynę i Bane’a, wyciągnęła dwa pistolety i wycelowała jeden z nich w mężczyznę, drugi w kobietę. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie przez głośne oddechy Bane’a i nieznajomej. - Znów się spotykamy, Sha— - Milcz, albo rozwalę twój łeb – przerwała mu łowczyni. Spoglądała to na Bane’a, to na nieznajomą. Nie mogła skupić całej uwagi tylko na jednym z nich. Wiedziała, że któreś w końcu zaatakuje. Tylko kto będzie pierwszy? Bandak wyciągnął z jednej ze skrzyń niewielki metalowy topór. Z trudem utrzymał go w zdeformowanych dłoniach, lecz udało mu się rozłupać łańcuch, którym przywiązania była do niego bomba. Odrzucił ładunek daleko w kąt i rzucił się w stronę wyjścia, korzystając z okazji, że nikt go nie widzi. W pewnym momencie jednak zatrzymał się i spojrzał za siebie. Być może uda mu się upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu? Atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Nawet ze wspomaganymi zmysłami, Shae nie mogła skupić uwagi na zarówno Bane’ie jak i karmazynowej dziewczynie. Sytuacja, w której teraz się znalazła, nie należała do najlepszych. Ale przecież nie mogła pozwolić tej kobiecie zabić Bane’a… W końcu ona sama miała to zrobić. Spodziewała się, że wkrótce któreś z nich zaatakuje. Ale nie spodziewała się, że atak nastąpi… z góry. - Uciekaj, Bane! – wydarł się Bandak, kiedy zeskoczył z najwyższego kontenera prosto na dziewczynę. Bane postanowił wykorzystać swoją szansę i pobiegł w stronę wyjścia, po drodze odrzucając w bok zdekoncentrowaną dziewczynę w czarno-czerwonej zbroi. Shae ryknęła i zrzuciła z siebie Bandaka, a ten podskoczył i znalazł się na stercie pudeł. Nim łowczyni zdołała oddać strzał, Mroczny Łowca zniknął za kontenerami. Shae zaklęła i odwróciła głowę w stronę Bane’a… a wtedy karmazynowa wojowniczka rzuciła się prosto na nią. Dziewczyny przejechały po podłodze, okładając się pięściami, aż w końcu uświadomiły sobie, co tak naprawdę robią i natychmiast skierowały głowy ku wyjściu. Dostrzegły Mrocznego Łowcę powoli znikającego w mroku miasta. - Bane! – krzyknęły. Zerwały się na równe nogi jak poparzone i ruszyły ku otwartym stalowym drzwiom. Shae pociągnęła rywalkę za łydkę, a te przewróciła się, dając przeciwniczce szansę ją wyprzedzić. Wtedy nagle z jej ramion wyrosły potężne, ciemne skrzydła. Dziewczyna poderwała się do lotu, po zahaczając o Shae i przewracając ją. Łowczyni rzuciła przekleństwem i tylko obserwowała, jak karmazynowa dziewczyna znika jej z oczu. Gdyby jej plecak odrzutowy tylko teraz działał… Wybiegła z magazynu i rozejrzała się dookoła. Nigdzie ani śladu zarówno Bane’a, jak i nieznajomej. Zobaczyła tylko znajdujące się kilkanaście bio przed nią wybrzeże, przy którym cumowały pirackie statki. Z tego miejsca na pewno ich nie dostrzeże. Odwróciła się i wystrzeliła ze zbroi na swoim ramieniu linę z hakiem, który zaczepił się o dach najbliższego z budynków. Shae w kilka sekund znalazła się na górze i zaczęła uważnie wypatrywać oraz nasłuchiwać. Jej wyostrzone zmysły niestrudzenie szukały choćby najmniejszego śladu Mrocznego Łowcy… Jest. Zeskoczyła i pognała przed siebie, jakby pchana jakąś nieznaną siłą. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Może wciąż ma szansę go dopaść. Może wciąż ma szansę dokonać swojej zemsty… Rozdział 5 Bane pędził jak szalony, uciekając przyportowymi uliczkami i strącając wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze. Nie mógł dopuścić, by te dwie suki go dopadły. Jeszcze nie teraz. Przyjdzie na nie czas, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Przeklęty Bandak. To przez niego te dwie zdziry go znalazły, był tego pewien. Kiedy tylko jego plan się powiedzie, rozprawi się z tym żałosnym, małym szczurem. Tak samo jak z Shae. Już od dawna chciał ją zabić, a kiedy w końcu opuściła Odinę, wreszcie mógł to zrobić. O tak… Znów usłyszy ten błagalny, przerażony głos, który słyszał tak wiele lat temu w twierdzy Mrocznych Łowców… Nie dziwił się, że Shae chce go zabić. Każdy, kto przeszedł to, co ona, chciałby go teraz zabić. Nikomu nie zadał tyle bólu, tyle rozpaczy… Ale zasługiwała na to. Jako jedyna z wioski przeżyła atak Mrocznych Łowców. Myślała, że może zabić cały oddział uzbrojonych po zęby wojowników i pomścić swojej poległych przyjaciół… Bane złamał jej wtedy kręgosłup, lecz ta mimo tego się nie poddała, chciała walczyć dalej… Głupia… Mogła wtedy wybrać śmierć. Ale kiedy The Shadowed One dostrzegł w niej tę wolę walki, wolę zemsty, nakazał zabrać ją ze sobą do twierdzy na Odinie, gdzie miała stać się jednym z najpotężniejszych sługusów, jakiego Mroczni Łowcy kiedykolwiek mieli. Wymazali jej pamięć, głupia nie wiedziała nawet, kim jest ani skąd pochodzi. Lecz Bane nie mógł pozwolić jej zapomnieć o bólu, jaki jej zadał. Dzień w dzień, torturował ją na najgorsze możliwe sposoby, by jej udowodnić, jaka jest słaba, bezbronna, by w końcu mu uległa… Ale nie uległa. Nigdy. Zapewne teraz chciała zadać mu dwa razy tyle bólu, ile on zadał jej. Każdy by tak chciał. Jednak kim była ta druga? Nie przypominał sobie nikogo do niej podobnego wśród osób, które zranił. Chociaż, z drugiej strony… było ich tak dużo… Skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek i obejrzał się za siebie. Nikogo ani śladu. Dobrze. Kiedy tak biegł, przemierzając labirynt ulic i zakamarków, przypomniał sobie. Lata temu, Mroczni Łowcy najechali na jedną z położonych na samym krańcu Wszechświata wysp zamieszkaną przez Matoran. Wśród mieszkańców była pewna wyjątkowa osoba… Dziewczyna o karmazynowej skórze, długich ciemnych „włosach” i jaskrawo pomarańczowych oczach. Jak Bane mógł zapomnieć przerażenie malujące się na jej twarzy, kiedy próbował ją dopaść? Skarcił się za to w myślach. Tak… To zdecydowanie była ta sama osoba. Z całej wioski, tylko ona przeżyła, tylko ona zdołała uciec… I po tylu latach znów Bane ją spotkał. Cóż, jak to mówią… świat jest mały. Wybiegł na jedną z ulic prowadzących w głąb wyspy. Nie ma mówi, żeby ktokolwiek mógł go tu znaleźć po wkroczeniu do ulicznego labiryntu, z którego Mroczny Łowca właśnie się wydostał. Bane uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył wolno przed siebie. Po raz kolejny chciały go złapać. I po raz kolejny im się to nie udało. Właśnie wtedy usłyszał nadciągający krzyk. Obrócił się i zobaczył szybującą ku niemu na swoich wielkich, ciemnych jak noc skrzydłach dziewczynę z wyspy. Jak ona go znalazła…? Musiała przez cały obserwować go z góry… Mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem i rzucił się do ucieczki. Dziewczyna zanurkowała w dół i wbiła swoje srebrzyste pazury w ramiona Mrocznego Łowcy, po czym zaczęła się wznosić coraz wyżej i wyżej… Bane próbował się uwolnić, widząc jak domy pod nim z każdą sekundą stają się mniejsze, lecz napastniczka, mimo swojej postury, nie miała żadnych problemów ze wzniesieniem tej góry mięśni, jaką był mężczyzna na coraz wyższe wysokości. Mroczny Łowca spojrzał w dół. Jeśli teraz ta wariatka go puści… Bane tego nie przeżyje. Dosięgnął ręką jej ramienia i pociągnął w dół. Dziewczyna jęknęła i zaczęła obniżać swój lot, szarpiąc się z Mrocznym Łowcą, nieustannie próbując go obezwładnić i ponownie wznieść w przestworza… On jednak ściągał ją niżej i niżej, aż w końcu całkowicie straciła panowanie nad lotem i oboje zaryli w pokład jednego ze statków stojących w porcie Quentris. Powoli wynurzyli się spod połamanych desek. Stali teraz naprzeciw siebie w odległości kilku bio, mierząc się wzrokiem. Bane zauważył, że rany na ciele kobiety zabliźniają się w błyskawicznym tempie. - Masz zdolność regeneracji? – powiedział. – Imponujące. Odpowiedziała mu rykiem pełnym nienawiści, a z jej ciała ponownie wyrosły kolczaste macki i skierowały się w stronę Bane’a. Mroczny Łowca sprawnie unikał ich ostrych zakończeń, a kiedy kilka z nich znalazło się dostatecznie blisko… zacisnął na nich swoją potężną dłoń, pociągnął za nie, przyciągając do siebie dziewczynę i z całej siły walnął ją pięścią w brzuch. Napastniczka kaszlnęła i splunęła krwią, lecz nim cios zdołał ją odrzucić, Bane ponownie złapał za jej macki, obrócił się i cisnął nią w stronę masztu. Dziewczyna uderzyła w drewnianą kolumnę i powoli opadła na pokład. Bane zbliżył się do niej. Spojrzał na jej wycieńczone ciało. Leżała w bezruchu, pokryta siniakami i czerwonymi bliznami. Z jej ust ciekła strużka krwi. Macki zalegały wokół niej, niczym martwe węże. Spróbowała się poruszyć, została jednak powstrzymana przez ból i wycieńczenie. Wydała z siebie tylko ciche jęknięcie. Żałosne. Chciała zabić kogoś takiego jak Bane, będąc tak słabą… Kiedy mężczyzna uniósł rękę, by ją dobić, dziewczyna zerwała się a gwałtownie, a jej kolczaste macki wbiły się w pierś Mrocznego Łowcy i przebiły ją na wylot, przewiercając się przez wnętrzności. Bane zastygł w bezruchu, tracąc oddech. Czuł, jak po jego plecach i brzuchu powoli spływają strumienie krwi. Czuł, jak nogi się pod nim uginają, czuł, jak traci siłę. Zobaczył karmazynową dziewczynę, stojącą przed nim, ciężko dyszącą, na której twarzy zaczął malować się wyraz triumfu. Jej oczy zabłysły. W końcu dokonała upragnionej zemsty… W końcu zabiła Bane’a… Mroczny Łowca odchylił głowę do tyłu… i zaniósł się śmiechem. Chorym, psychodelicznym śmiechem. Wyraz triumfu na twarzy dziewczyny natychmiast został zastąpiony przez zaskoczenie zmieszane ze strachem. Jakim cudem on jeszcze żył…? Potężny cios pięścią w twarz zwalił ją z nóg. Mężczyzna wyrwał macki ze swojego ciała i ponownie uderzył. Napastniczka uwolnia swoje skrzydła i zerwała się do lotu, Bane jednak złapał ją za nogi, ściągnął na dół i kopnął w brzuch, odrzucając ją na kilka bio. - Zbyt wolno! – krzyknął. Dziewczyna zrobiła przewrót i ponownie rzuciła się na Bane’a, atakując swoimi mackami. Mroczny Łowca chwycił jedną z nich, przyciągnął kobietę do siebie… - Nadal zbyt wolno! …i zadał kolejny cios, uderzając ją w twarz. Dziewczyna splunęła krwią i padła na deski okrętu. Bane złapał ją za „włosy”, podniósł do góry i spojrzał prosto w oczy. - Naprawdę myślałaś, że czymś takim mnie zabijesz? – wycedził i kopnął ją w głowę. – Jesteś zbyt słaba, zbyt wolna, zbyt głupia! – krzyknął i walnął prosto w policzek dziewczyny. Kolejny cios. I kolejny. I kolejny. I kolejny. I kolejny… Strugi krwi zalewały pokład statku, podczas gdy Mroczny Łowca masakrował napastniczkę swoimi pięściami, nie dając nawet szansy na oddanie jakiegokolwiek ciosu. - Słaba… słaba… słaba… SŁABA! – ryknął Bane i cisnął dziewczyną z niewyobrażalną siłą o ziemię. Ta przejechała po pokładzie, wyrywając przy tym deski i zdzierając z siebie kawałki zbroi i skóry. Zatrzymało ją dopiero uderzenie o burtę. Nie miała nawet siły się ruszyć. Mężczyzna skrzywił głowę. Z jego karku dało się słyszeć donośne chrupnięcie. - Lata temu… Na wyspie, na której żyłem – odezwał się. – Lud chciał mnie ukarać za zabicie dowódcy wioski… Zaczął powoli iść w kierunku dziewczyny. Ta chciała się od niego odczołgać, nie miała jednak gdzie uciec. Mogła tylko obserwować zbliżające się ku niej ciało Bane’a. - Wykopali głęboki dół… Związali mnie łańcuchami… I pochowali żywcem… – Z oczu Mrocznego Łowcy buchał krwistoczerwony ogień. – Jakież było ich zdziwienie, kiedy po latach znów mnie ujrzeli! – W jego głosie dało się słyszeć chorą fascynację, podniecenie… – Dopadłem każdego z nich… Każdego… Jednych zabiłem od razu, innych torturowałem, przedłużając ich cierpienie… Żaden nie mógł mnie powstrzymać. Żaden z ludzi takich jak ja! – Stanął nad skulonym ciałem karmazynowej dziewczyny. Ta zasłoniła twarz rękoma, chcąc jakoś uchronić się przed nadchodzącym ciosem. – Więc nie myśl, że jakaś żałosna, wątła, słaba siksa może się ze mną równać! Uniósł zaciśnięte pięści do góry, gotów zmiażdżyć pokonaną napastniczkę. - GIŃ! - Jego głos zlał się z narastającym gniewnym krzykiem. Bane odwrócił głowę… a wtedy naramienne ostrze Shae przecięło jego oko, z którego trysnął strumień krwi. Mroczny Łowca ryknął z bólu i dotknął dłonią twarzy, a wtedy łowczyni posłała go kopnięciem prosto pod maszt, który omal nie załamał się pod wpływem uderzenia. Shae miękko wylądowała na deskach pokładu i stanęła pomiędzy karmazynową dziewczyną a Bane’em, celując dokładnie między oczy Mrocznego Łowcy. Mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu. - Po raz ostatni wchodzisz mi w drogę, larw—Arrrrnhh! – Pocisk wystrzelony z pistoletu Shae wbił się w maskę Bane’a i przeszył jego czaszkę na wylot. Mroczny Łowca zachwiał się… i ruszył biegiem prosto na przeciwniczkę. Ta posyłała w jego kierunku kolejne strzały, zdziwiona, lecz te nawet mimo celnych trafień nie były w stanie zatrzymać mężczyzny. Kiedy w końcu Bane znalazł się dostatecznie blisko, zamachnął się, by przywalić pięścią w twarz dziewczyny, ta jednak uchyliła się, przejechała pomiędzy nogami Mrocznego Łowcy, podniosła się i przecięła plecy mężczyzny swoim ostrzem. Bane zawył z bólu i odwrócił się, chcąc uderzyć łowczynię. Shae sparowała cios i odskoczyła na bezpieczną odległość, chwytając za pistolet. Wystrzeliła kilka razy. Pociski wwiercały się w pancerz Mrocznego Łowcy i przebijały jego tkankę mięśniową, a on tylko śmiał się jak szaleniec, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy dziewczyny. - „Dlaczego. Nie chcesz. Umrzeć?!” – powtarzała w głowie Shae, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że jej oponent jeszcze się rusza. Pistolet wypluwał kolejne pociski, lecz te były niczym dla zbliżającej się ku łowczyni żywej góry mięśni. Skoro nie mogła go zatrzymać, mogła spróbować przynajmniej go zdezorientować. Wycelowała w sprawne oko Bane’a. Pociągnęła za spust. Usłyszała ciche kliknięcie. - Szlag by to… – zaklęła i odskoczyła w bok, uciekając przed pięściami Mrocznego Łowcy, które z impetem wbiły się w pokład statku. Hałas na górze obudził śpiącego w kajucie Skakdi. Zakazianin zszedł z hamaka i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Tak, ponad nim, na pokładzie statku, ktoś był. I robił zdecydowanie za dużo zamieszania. Zakazianin chwycił do ręki miotacz i powoli wyszedł z kajuty, kierując się na wyższy poziom okrętu. Karmazynowa dziewczyna powoli stawała na nogi. Rany zdążyły się już zagoić, lecz ból wciąż dawał o sobie znać. Musiała przyznać, nie doceniła swojego przeciwnika. Była pewna, że ze swoją mocą zdoła pokonać Bane’a i dokonać swojej zemsty. Lecz myliła się, a za ten błąd mogła przypłacić własnym życiem… Teraz obserwowała, jak jej rywalka toczy bój z Mrocznym Łowcą. Zastanowiła się, czy może nie powinna jej pomóc… Shae zrobiła unik przed kolejnym ciosem Bane’a, a ten tylko wbił się w deski. Ryknął rozwścieczony i ponownie ruszył w stronę łowczyni, po drodze dewastując kolejne części statku. - Dorwę cię – wycedził przed zaciśnięte zęby. – W końcu cię dorwę, a wtedy pożałujesz, że w ogóle przypałętałaś się za mną na tę wyspę! - Chrzań się – odparła Shae i uchyliła się przed pędzącą w jej stronę pięścią. Przeklęła w myślał fakt, że pozbawiono ją wszystkich shurikenów i odrzutowego plecaka, a jej pistolet nie nadawał się już do niczego. Naramienne ostrze nie wystarczyło, Shae potrzebowała innej broni… Wtedy, jak na zawołanie, pojawił się Skakdi w zielonej zbroi z miotaczem w ręku. Nim zdążył się zorientować, co się w ogóle dzieje, Shae wystrzeliła ku niemu linę z nadgarstka, która owinęła się wokół broni Zakazianina i przyciągnęła ją do łowczyni. Shae złapała miotacz i natychmiast wystrzeliła prosto w niezranione oko zmierzającego na nią Bane’a. Mroczny Łowca krzyknął i zachwiał się, na chwilę zwalniając, co dało dziewczynie szansę na przedostanie się na drugi koniec pokładu. - To nic nie da! – zagrzmiał mężczyzna. Zdezorientowany Skakdi dopiero teraz się otrząsnął. - Hej, co tu się wypra... – nie dokończył, postrzelony w głowę przez Shae, która chciała go uciszyć. Odgłos wystrzału pozwolił oślepłemu Bane’owi zorientować się, w którym miejscu znajduje się jego przeciwnik i zaszarżował prosto na łowczynię. - Mówiłem: to nic nie da! – Wpadł na Shae i razem z nią wypadł poza burtę. Oboje uderzyli o kamienny pomost. Nim Bane zdążył się podnieść, łowczyni zacisnęła na jego głowie swoje nogi i przytknęła miotacz do jego skroni, lecz mężczyzna zwalił ją z siebie i odrzucił w stronę dalszej części portu. Pomału zaczął odzyskiwać wzrok. Wstał na nogi i popędził w kierunku podnoszącej się z ziemi Shae. Karmazynowa dziewczyna podeszła lekko chwiejnym krokiem na skraj burty. Obserwowała walkę łowczyni z Bane’em, dłonią dotykając miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą była rana. Choć nie pałała do niej sympatią, ta nieznajoma ocaliła ją przed tym zbirem, a ona nie mogła tak tego zostawić… Wzięła głęboki oddech i zeskoczyła na pomost. *** Bandak odciągnął ciało operatora jednego z dźwigów w portowej załadowni w ciemny zaułek, po czym z trudem wyjął zakrwawiony topór z jego głowy. *** Ryk ścigającego Shae Bane’a rozniósł się po całym wybrzeżu. Mroczny Łowca co chwila wpadał na stojące na jego drodze drewniane beczki i skrzynie, wciąż do końca nie odzyskawszy wzroku, starając się dopaść uciekającej przed nim dziewczyny. Ta posyłała w jego stronę kolejne pociski z miotacza, które wypalały wielkie dziury w pancerzu wojownika i topiły jego mięśnie, lecz te w błyskawicznym tempie się regenerowały. - Głupia… Jesteś zbyt słaba, by mnie zabić! Wszyscy jesteście zbyt słabi! – krzyczał Bane, przedzierając się przez kolejne przeszkody. Chwycił stojący przed nim kontener i cisnął nim w przeciwniczkę. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła zrobić uniku i stalowa skrzynia uderzyła w jej ciało, zwalając z nóg. Zanim Shae się podniosła, Bane wpadł na nią i razem przeturlali się do portowej załadowni. Mężczyzna przycisnął łowczynię do ziemi swoimi masywnymi ramiona i spojrzał prosto w oczy, gotów ją zamordować. - Nie… – wycharczała Shae. Błyskawicznym ruchem przejechała naramiennym ostrzem po masce Bane’a i przecięła ją na pół. Zbir odchylił się, łapiąc się za twarz, a wtedy Shae wydostała się spod jego cielska i odskoczyła w dal. - …to ty jesteś zbyt słaby, żeby zabić mnie! – Odbezpieczyła granat i rzuciła nim w stronę Mrocznego Łowcy. Nim ten zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, potężna eksplozja rozświetliła ciemną załadownię. Odgłos wybuchu zlał się z krzykiem najemnika. Shae uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Kiedy dym opadł, łowczyni podeszła do ciała mężczyzny. Eksplozja zdarła z niego cały pancerz, odsłaniając różowo-fioletową tkankę biologiczną. Shae wycelowała w czaszkę Bane’a, chcąc zadać ostatni strzał, lecz wtedy cielsko mężczyzny drgnęło. Mroczny Łowca zaczął podnosić swoją głowę, posyłając dziewczynie mordercze spojrzenie. Shae wydawało się, że pod pozostałościami jego maski widzi… Nagle rozległ się głośny szczęk metalu i zawieszony na dźwigu wielki, metalowy kontener poleciał prosto na dwójkę wojowników. Jakaś siła złapała Shae w ostatniej chwili, pozostawiając Bane’a samego. Po chwili rozbrzmiał donośny huk i ciało Mrocznego Łowcy zostało pogrzebane pod żelazną skrzynią. Bandak zaklął cicho. Chciał załatwić ich oboje, a nie tylko Bane’a. Powoli wydostał się z kabiny dźwigu i zszedł na dół, starając się, by nikt go nie zauważył. Kiedy pył wzniecony podczas spadku kontenera rozpłynął się w powietrzu, na miejscu nie było już nikogo. Nikogo poza Bane’em, którego wystająca spod skrzyni dłoń pomału zacisnęła się w pięść. Shae padła na ziemię. Nieznana siła, która wyciągnęła ją spod spadającego kontenera w końcu ją puściła i wylądowała kilka bio dalej. Łowczyni podniosła się i odwróciła głowę w kierunku tajemniczej postaci. Karmazynowa dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nią swoimi pomarańczowymi oczami. Były pewne wahania i niepewności. Podobnie jak oczy Shae. Spojrzenia kobiet spotkały się. Shae zdawało się, że coś błysło w oczach nieznajomej, ale mogło to być tylko złudzenie… Stały pośrodku opustoszałej ulicy i spoglądały na siebie w milczeniu. Ciemne chmury przysłoniły księżyc i po chwili wypuściły pierwsze krople deszczu, który spływał po ciałach milczących dziewczyn. Pierwsza odezwała się Shae: - Jestem ci wdzięczna za wydostanie z tamtego miejsca… – zaczęła powoli. – Choć nie do końca rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłaś… Ale teraz, masz zostawić Bane’a i mnie w spokoju. On jest mój. - Nie mogę tego zrobić – odrzekła nieznajoma. - Co? - Zniszczył mój dom. Zabił wszystkich, których kochałam – powiedziała dziewczyna w czerwono-czarnej zbroi. – Nie mogę pozwolić mu żyć. Nie mogę. – W jej głosie dało się słyszeć niepohamowaną chęć zemsty i determinację. Spojrzała prosto w oczy Shae. – Co takiego on zrobił tobie, że tak niestrudzenie go ścigasz? Łowczyni nic nie odparła, tylko odwróciła się, ukazując nieznajomej długą, paskudną bliznę, rozciągającą się na całych plecach. Karmazynowa dziewczyna na chwilę otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, lecz szybko je zamknęła, nie chcąc, by jej rywalka to dostrzegła. - Zadawał mi ból dzień w dzień – rzekła powoli Shae i stanęła przodem do nieznajomej. – Trwało to dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki lat. Musi mi za to zapłacić – dodała ostrzej. – Tak samo jak każdy, kto stanie mi na drodze. - Nie dasz mu rady sama – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Jest zbyt silny. Shae prychnęła. - Nie znasz moich możliwości. – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Ani ty moich – odrzekła nieznajoma. – A mimo to nie mogłam go pokonać. Tak samo jak ty. Zginęłabyś, gdybym cię nie uratowała. Łowczyni zmrużyła groźnie oczy. - I co z tego? – Jej głos przybrał bardziej agresywny ton. – Mam teraz ci dziękować za to do końca życia? Bane na pewno to przeżył i znowu mi uciekł, a to wszystko przez ciebie. Wtrąciłaś się w moją walkę, za co powinnam cię teraz zabić, a chyba tego nie chcesz, prawda? – warknęła. Karmazynowa dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści. - Nie rozumiesz, że nie dasz mu rady w pojedynkę? – odparła gniewnie. – Nikt nie da mu rady w pojedynkę… Puszczasz się tylko na śmierć, chcąc dokonać swojej zemsty! - A ty niby jesteś w tym lepsza? – Shae zbliżyła się do niej. – Nie mogłaś go pokonać tak samo jak ja! Nieznajoma chciała zaatakować, w ostatniej chwili jednak opanowała się. - Wiem o tym. – Spuściła głowę. – Dlatego chcę, żebyś mi pomogła. Shae zaniemówiła. - Co…? Dziewczyna uniosła ku niej wzrok. - Być może… jak zaczniemy ze sobą współpracować, to go dopadniemy? Łowczyni zastanowiła się. Nienawidziła tej kobiety za to, że wtrącała się w jej zemstę. Nienawidziła współpracować z innymi. I nienawidziła dzielić się swoim łupem – a w tym przypadku jej łupem był Bane. Ale musiała przyznać, że sam pomysł nie był wcale taki zły. Bane był potężnym przeciwnikiem, a łącząc swoje siły, być może naprawdę mogły go pokonać… Poza tym… W tej nieznajomej było coś niezwykłego, coś, co nie pozwalało Shae oderwać od niej wzroku… Zgodziła się. - Jak ci na imię? – spytała dziewczyna. - Shae. A tobie? - Sorix… Tak, w Sorix zdecydowanie było coś niesamowitego, coś, z czym Shae nie miała nigdy wcześniej do czynienia, coś jak… Nie, to głupie, pomyślała. Nie powinna się teraz przejmować takimi bzdurami. Teraz powinien się dla niej liczyć tylko Bane. Zwłaszcza, że z pomocą karmazynowej dziewczyny wreszcie mogła dokonać swojej zemsty. Upragnionej zemsty. *** Bandak powrócił do załadowni, w której poległ Bane. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, zupełnie jakby jakaś nieznana moc kazała mu to zrobić. Ku jego przerażeniu, na miejscu zastał metalową skrzynię porozrywaną na strzępy. Oznaczało to tylko jedno. Bane nadal żył. Mrocznego Łowcę ogarnął strach i Bandak chciał się jak najszybciej stąd wydostać, jednak znieruchomiał, kiedy usłyszał ten głos. - Bandak… – Bane powoli wyłonił się z ciemnego zaułka z gniewnym wyrazem na twarzy. Bandak wzdrygnął się. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, co znajduje się pod maską mężczyzny. I jakoś specjalnie tego nie żałował. - Ooo, Bane… Witaj… Słyszałem, że przytrafił ci się nieprzyjemny wypadek, dlatego natychmiast pobiegłem sprawdzić, co się stało… – Bandak próbował udawać niewinnego. Jak można się było domyślić, niezbyt dobrze mu to wychodziło. - Nie udawaj głupiego, Bandak… – Bane nachylił się nad nim. – Doskonale wiem, że to ty zrzuciłeś na mnie ten kontener… Od dawna kombinujesz, jak by się tu mnie pozbyć… Powinienem cię zabić. – Sparaliżował wspólnika wzrokiem. – Ale tego nie zrobię. Jeszcze nie. Jesteś mi potrzebny. Bandak przełknął ślinę. - Nadal chcesz ograbić ten statek Xixexa? – zapytał. – A co z tymi dwiema kobietami? W odpowiedzi otrzymał podłe spojrzenie. - Wszystko w swoim czasie, Bandak. Wszystko w swoim czasie… – Mrocznemu Łowcy zdawało się, że śmiech Bane’a rozbrzmiewa w jego głowie przez całą wieczność. Rozdział 6 Rozpruwacz wtargnął rozwścieczony do podziemnego pomieszczenia. Walnął pięścią w stalowy stół i wydarł się wniebogłosy. Ledwo przytomna Ithris zlękła się. Kolejne przekleństwa i wrzaski oprawcy przyprawiały ją o dreszcze. Bardziej niż powinny. Po jakimś czasie Rzeźnik wreszcie się opamiętał i skierował spojrzenie ku okaleczonej dziewczynie, odsłaniając przy tym swoje zęby w uśmiechu. - Kto by pomyślał, Ithris. – Zbliżył się do tancerki. – Te dwie dziewuchy znów mi się wymknęły… Wdały się w jakąś bezsensowną walkę i nie mogłem ich dopaść… Zaczął wodzić dłonią po jej ciele. Ithris nie zareagowała. Było już jej wszystko jedno. Teraz czekała tylko na śmierć. - Jak zapewne się domyślasz, muszę to jakoś odreagować… – Mężczyzna ścisnął policzki swojej ofiary. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko cichy, słaby głos: - Sssssssaaa… biiiiij… mnnniee….. Rozpruwacz wyciągnął spod poszarpanego płaszcza długi, zabrudzony nóż. - Spokojnie. Umrzesz. Kiedyś – wyszeptał. – Będę cię zabijał powoli. Chcę patrzeć, jak cierpisz. – Wbił ostrze w jej brzuch i zaczął ciąć w dół. Ithris znów zaczęła krzyczeć. *** Lord Xixex siedział na bogato zdobionym tronie, obejmowany przez dwójkę niewolnic Cestre o przezroczysto-czerwonej skórze, odzianych w skąpe czarne stroje i przysłuchiwał się stojącej przed nim wojowniczce w srebrnej zbroi, przeżuwając ostatni kęs wieczornej potrawy. Czuwający obok tronu swego pana Skakdi Vogh oraz pozostała szóstka gwardzistów uważnie obserwowali przybyszkę, podobnie jak stojącą w milczeniu w drugim kącie sali dziewczynę w czerwono-czarnym pancerzu. Jeden ze strażników próbował złapać Sorix, cofnął jednak rękę, kiedy macka strzeliła w niego niczym bicz. - Więc mówisz, że Mroczny Łowca imieniem Bane planuje obrabować statek z łupów przeznaczonych dla mnie? – władca Quentris przemówił donośnym głosem. Shae przytaknęła. - Tak jest, wasza wysokość – powiedziała. – Zbiera ludzi i zamierza zaatakować za trzy dni, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy do portu ma przybić pański statek. W odpowiedzi usłyszała nieprzyjemny pomruk. - A jaką mam mieć pewność, że twoje informacje są wiarygodne? – zapytał Xixex. Łowczyni wskazała ręką na Sorix stojącą na końcu pomieszczenia. Władca nawet nie raczył na nią spojrzeć. - Mam świadka, który może za mnie poręczyć, wasza wysokość – odparła Shae. – Poza tym nie ma pan żadnej pewności, ale wtedy nie należy mieć do mnie pretensji, jeśli pańscy ludzie zostaną ograbieni ze wszystkich łupów. – Jej usta na ułamek sekundy wykrzywiły się w kpiącym uśmiechu. Na jej szczęście, lord Quentris tego nie zauważył. Władca posłał znaczące spojrzenie Voghowi, po czym zwrócił się do Shae: - Dobrze więc, wyślę dodatkowy oddział moich ludzi, by zapobiec jakiemukolwiek napadowi… O ile taki w ogóle będzie miał miejsce. – W jego słowach dało się słyszeć ogromną nieufność. – Jestem wam niezwykle wdzięczny za poinformowanie mnie o tym wszystkim, a teraz… – Machnął masywną ręką. – Możecie odejść. Shae spojrzała na swoją towarzyszkę. Ta skinęła lekko głową. - Z całym szacunkiem, wasza wysokość, jeśli pan pozwoli… – Shae z niezwykłym trudem starała się ukryć arogancję w swoim głosie. – …czy możemy dołączyć do pańskich ludzi i zająć się Bane’em… osobiście? Odpowiedzią był kolejny pomruk. Tym razem jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny. - Nie – odrzekł krótko władca. Łowczyni zdumiała się. - Jak to…? Xixex wyprostował się, niemalże wstając z tronu. Mięśnie jego masywnego cielska zatrzeszczały. - Za przekazanie mi tej jakże cennej informacji mogę darować ci to, że ukradłaś naszyjnik z mojego skarbca i zabiłaś kilkunastu moich ludzi… – rzekł z nieukrywaną pretensją. – Ale wymagasz ode mnie za dużo, moja droga. Nie mogę pozwolić ci wtrącić się w moje działania. Dla takich jak ty mamy inne miejsce. – Uśmiechnął się i pogładził po twarzy jedną z wtulonych w niego niewolnic. Shae zacisnęła pięści. Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała, widząc powoli zbliżających się ku niej gwardzistów z toporami. Skinęła ku Sorix. - Cóż, w takim razie… żegnam, wasza wysokość – rzuciła, po czym wraz z towarzyszką opuściła salę tronową. *** - I co chcesz teraz zrobić? – zapytała Sorix, kiedy wychodziły poza mury pałacu władcy Quentris. Ulewa nadal nie ustawała, zsyłając na ziemię tysiące kropel. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Quentris chowali się w zabrudzonych, skrzywionych domach przed deszczem, więc Sorix i jej towarzyszka przemierzały teraz kamienne ulice zupełnie same. Nawet wylegające na bruk plamy Khriodermis skryły się przed zimnymi kroplami. Dziewczyna zastanowiła się. Szczerze powiedziawszy… Nie miała pojęcia. Ona i Sorix nie mogły mierzyć się same z Bane’em i z ludźmi Xixexa. Z ludźmi, którzy mieli im pomóc w dopadnięciu tego parszywego zbira, który zrujnował ich życia… Shae przeklęła w myślach tego cholernego Zakazianina. Miał im ułatwić robotę, a w rezultacie wszystko utrudnił. Miała ochotę go zabić. Prawie tak bardzo jak Bane’a. - Nie wiem – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Naprawdę nie wiem. Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. W spokoju. Nie tutaj. - Masz na myśli jakieś konkretne miejsce? – Z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu, głos Sorix był dla Shae niezwykłym ukojeniem. Łowczyni chwilę szła w milczeniu, rozmyślając, po czym powiedziała: - Nie. Nie znasz jakiegoś lokalu, w którym mogłybyśmy się zatrzymać i przemyśleć to wszystko na spokojnie? Sorix uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Znam mnóstwo miejsc, w którym możemy się zatrzymać – odparła. – Ale żadne z nich nie należy do spokojnych. Shae również się uśmiechnęła. Mogła się tego spodziewać. - A twoje mieszkanie? – spytała. Jej towarzyszka zamilkła na moment. - Nie mam żadnego – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili. – Kiedy Bane zniszczył mój dom, cały czas podróżowałam od wyspy do wyspy, próbując go dorwać. Nigdzie nie zatrzymałam się na tyle, żeby znaleźć sobie mieszkanie. - Nawet tutaj? - Nawet tutaj. Shae musiała przyznać, że gdzieś w głębi serca zrobiło jej się żal Sorix. Podobnie jak ona sama zapewne przemierzyła pół wszechświata, żeby dotrzeć na tę wyspę. Doskonale wiedziała, ile jej towarzyszka musiała włożyć w to trudu. A teraz nie miała nawet gdzie spędzić deszczowej nocy. To było dziwne… Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś takiego… Nigdy wcześniej nikomu nie… współczuła. - Wiesz… – zaczęła powoli. – Możemy zatrzymać się u mnie. Nie jest to co prawda najlepsze miejsce do obmyślania planów zabicia jednego z najgroźniejszych Mrocznych Łowców jaki chodził po tej ziemi… Ani do obmyślania planów czegokolwiek… No i miejsca też nie ma tam zbyt wiele… Wbrew oczekiwaniom łowczyni, na twarzy Sorix pojawił się uśmiech. - To chyba nie będzie stanowiło problemu – dziewczyna posłała towarzyszce ciepłe spojrzenie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś spojrzał na nią w taki sposób. Musiała przyznać, że było to całkiem przyjemne. *** Drzwi do baru Pod Uśmiechniętym Burnakiem otworzyły się hukiem. Grana w pubie muzyka natychmiast ucichła, a oczy wszystkich klientów skierowały się na stojącego w wejściu Bane’a. Jego oczy w końcu w pełni się zagoiły i teraz Mroczny Łowca uważnie wodził wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych. Na jego twarzy spoczywała nowa maska, zapewne przyniesiona przez Bandaka. Uwagę Mrocznego Łowcy przykuł pewien obwieszony łańcuchami mężczyzna siedzący przy stole w kącie, samotnie popijający jakiś napój ze szklanki. Bane spojrzał znacząco na przybyłego za nim Bandaka. Mały krętacz pokiwał z przejęciem głową. Bane ponownie skierował wzrok ku mężczyźnie. Tak, to na pewno była ta osoba, której szukał. Mroczny Łowca podszedł do jej stołu. - Zoran? – zapytał. - Ta, bo co? – Mężczyzna nawet nie podniósł głowy znad szklanki. - Mam do ciebie pewną sprawę. Czerwone jak krew ślepia spojrzały na Bane’a. *** - Miałaś rację z tym brakiem miejsca… – Sorix powiodła wzrokiem po mieszkaniu Shae. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko rzuciła niedziałający plecak odrzutowy pod ścianę, zdjęła grubsze elementy zbroi i siadła na łóżku, opierając ręce na udach i wnosząc w powietrze kłęby osiadłego na pościeli kurzu. Sorix usadowiła się pod ścianą naprzeciw niej, podwijając nogi i podciągając kolana pod brodę. Teraz, kiedy Shae pozbyła się części pancerza, Sorix mogła dostrzec liczne blizny biegnące po całym ciele łowczyni. - Czy to… – odezwała się. – Czy to Bane ci to zrobił? Shae cicho westchnęła. - Nie tylko on. Coraz to kolejni Mroczni Łowcy przeprowadzali na mnie różne eksperymenty. Wpakowali w moje ciało całą masę różnych świństw. Za każdym razem pozostawiali po sobie blizny. Ta tutaj… – Odwróciła się bokiem, by Sorix mogła lepiej zobaczyć bliznę ciągnącą się przez środek pleców dziewczyny. – …jest po tym, jak chcieli mi wstawić nowy szkielet. Niezniszczalny, mówili. Moje kości nigdy miały się nie połamać. Przekonałam się o tym, kiedy Bane mnie bił. Zbyt wiele razy… Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana przez nierównomierne dudnienie kropel deszczu o dach domu łowczyni. - Te tu… – kontynuowała Shae, wskazując na blizny na jej ramionach. Głos dziewczyny był przerażająco chłodny. – …powstały po tym, jak wpuścili we mnie jakąś paskudną substancję, która miała wyostrzyć moje zmysły. Przez wszystkie kolejne dni słyszałam każde krzyki w lochach, nawet te z cel na drugim końcu twierdzy. Sorix tylko przytakiwała. Wyobrażała sobie, jak ogromny musiał to być ból dla jej towarzyszki. - Ta tutaj… – Shae pokazała długą ranę na jej biodrze. – …jest po walce z jednym z pozostałych niewolników, w ramach mojego „treningu”. – Na chwilę jej głos się załamał. Tylko na chwilę. – Ja wyszłam z tej walki z blizną. Mój przeciwnik - bez głowy. Karmazynowa dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. - Jak długo to trwało? – zapytała. – Jak długo cię tam trzymali? Shae przez chwilę milczała, zastanawiając się na odpowiedzią, po czym odrzekła: - Nie mam pojęcia. Więzili mnie odkąd tylko pamiętam. Nie wiem, co było przedtem. Nie pamiętam, skąd pochodzę. Wymazali mi wspomnienia z mojego domu. Nie wiem nawet, jakiej jestem rasy. Takich jak ja są setki w całym Wszechświecie. Nawet moje pierwotne imię jest mi nieznane… Sorix wpatrywała się w jakiś odległy punkt, w końcu odezwała się: - Tak samo jak ja… A może… jesteśmy z tego samego gatunku? Łowczyni tylko uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. - Nie, to niemożliwe. Różnimy się. Ja nie mam takiej czupryny na głowie – powiedziała z nutką złośliwości w głosie. – Ani nie potrafię robić tej… sztuczki z mackami… – Zamyśliła się. – A tak właściwie to… Jak ty to robisz? Sorix nie odzywała się przez moment, jakby zwlekała z odpowiedzią. - Pierwszy raz zrobiłam to, kiedy Mroczni Łowcy zaatakowali moją wyspę – wyjaśniła. – Nie kontrolowałam tego. Po prostu, kiedy Bane mnie dopadł, z moje ciała wyrosły te macki i go zaatakowały, a ja uciekłam… – Na chwilę zamilkła, jakby wracanie do tego zdarzenia sprawiało jej ogromną trudność. – Na początku pojawiały się tylko wtedy, kiedy byłam zdenerwowana albo przestraszona. Potem nauczyłam się to jakoś kontrolować, choć wciąż nie do końca mi się to udaje… Ponownie zapadła cisza, przerywana szumem deszczu. - Więc Bane zniszczył twój dom, tak? – Shae spojrzała na dziewczynę. – Jak bardzo go nienawidzisz? Sorix odpowiedziała bez wahania: - Tak bardzo, że jestem gotowa zabić każdego, kto stanie na mojej drodze, byleby tylko go dorwać. Nawet ciebie. Łowczyni pokiwała głową. - Czyli jednak mamy coś ze sobą wspólnego. – Wstała i zaczęła przechadzać się po mieszkaniu. – Musimy znaleźć ludzi. Ludzi gotowych stanąć naprzeciw żołnierzy Xixexa i zbirów Bane’a. Musimy, inaczej nigdy nie dopadniemy tego drania. Sorix zaśmiała się. - Myślisz, że ktoś jest na tyle głupi? – spytała. - Na pewno my jesteśmy – Shae odparła beznamiętnie. – Masz jakieś pomysły, gdzie możemy kogoś takiego znaleźć? Jej towarzyszka zastanowiła się. - Gdzie możemy znaleźć wariatów chcących stanąć do boju z Xixexem i Mrocznymi Łowcami? Hmm… – mruknęła. – Nie jestem tutejsza, ale wiem, że takich ludzi zawsze można znaleźć w najbardziej podejrzanym barze… Po przelaniu odpowiedniej ilości alkoholu, oczywiście. Shae stanęła nad nią i wyciągnęła ku niej rękę, pomagając jej wstać. - A zatem chodźmy tam – powiedziała. Rozdział 7 Bane uważnie przyjrzał się istotom zgromadzonym w zajmowanym przez niego opuszczonym przyportowym magazynie. Ponoć byli to najlepsi ludzie Zorana. Molorak, Steltianin z paskudną tendencją do wydłubywania oczu swoim ofiarom. Thaahlex, najeżony kolcami łowca o jaskrawoniebieskim pancerzu. Okuum, Skakdi Kamienia z długim ostrzem zamiast prawej ręki. Langhuu, czworonożny potwór z parą ogromnych szczypiec i długim, ostro zakończonym ogonem. Trudno było określić, który wygląda groźniej. - Więc to są twoi najlepsi ludzie? – Mroczny Łowca spojrzał na Zorana. Mężczyzna przytaknął. - Gotowi zmierzyć się z oddziałami Xixexa, zrobią co tylko sobie życzysz. Za odpowiednią zapłatą, ma się rozumieć. Z ust Bane’a dało się słyszeć pomruk niezadowolenia. Nie lubił, kiedy osoby, z którymi starał się robić interesy na samym początku wspominały o zapłacie. Ale cóż, i tak miał w planach zabicie ich wszystkich, więc nie robiło mu to zbytniej różnicy. - Możecie dostać połowę zgrabionych łupów. Resztę biorę ja. Łącznie z niewolnikami – oznajmił Bane. Zoran rozmyślał przez chwilę. Wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia ze swoimi współpracownikami, a następnie zwrócił się do Mrocznego Łowcy: - Umowa stoi. *** Ten, kto choć raz był na Quentris mógł być zdumiony ogromną liczbą barów, pubów i karczm znajdujących się na wyspie. Niemalże w każdym takim lokalu dało się znaleźć kogoś gotowego wziąć udział w jakimś napadzie, kradzieży, czy zwykłej bijatyce. Ale tylko w tych najgorszych można było spotkać ludzi, którzy bez wahania stanęliby naprzeciw żołnierzy samego lorda Quentris, władcy wyspy, Skakdi Xixexa. Takim miejscem był właśnie bar o nazwie Pod Kulawym Dikapi. Położony w jednej z najpodlejszych ulic Quentris, lecz na szczęście ludzie Xixexa się tu nie zapuszczali. Kiedy tylko Shae i Sorix weszły do środka, od razu uderzyła w nie woń alkoholu, donośna muzyka, pijackie śpiewy, odgłosy bijatyk i fragmenty licznych rozmów prowadzonych między klientami. „''Mówię ci, sam kapitan Feket pozwolił mi kierować jego załogą!” „''Ten przeklęty Toa Cienia, Vastarotus czy jak mu tam, znowu powybijał mi połowę ludzi! Przysięgam, jak jeszcze raz go spotkam, to mu nogi z du—” „''Słyszałeś co przytrafiło się tamtemu Skakdi kiedy próbował dobrać się do jakiejś niemej Vortixx? Jakaś dziewucha go zarżnęła! Głupi frajer, hehe.” „''Ten dureń próbował mi to sprzedać za dwieście widgetów! Wyobrażasz to sobie?! Dwieście widgetów! Teraz będzie wycierał tyłek kikutem a nie ręką, tak go urządziłem, teeee.” „''Jak mnie nazwałeś?! Poczekaj no ty…''” Dziewczyny uchyliły się przed nadlatującym krzesłem. Podeszły do lady. - Oho, dawno nie widzieliśmy, żeby taka piękność jak ty odwiedzała nasz skromny lokal. – Stojący za ladą Vortixx w niebieskim pancerzu uśmiechnął się szeroko, obracając butelkę z alkoholen na czubku swojego palca. – Zwłaszcza, że większość chodzi teraz do tych gości od Uśmiechniętego Burnaka naprzeciwko… Widać nieźle się im biznes kręci. Solix, tak? - Właściwie, to Sori— - Sorix! No tak! Jestem Mahvar, właściciel tego lokalu. Pierwszy kieliszek na koszt firmy dla dziewczyny, która dała najlepszy pokaz w Dziewięciu Niebiosach! O, widzę, że przyszłaś z koleżanką… Dla niej też na koszt firmy! Jakbyście miały ochotę zrobić coś z tymi gośćmi od Burnaka, byłbym dozgonnie wdzięczny, ostatnio cały czas podkradają mi klientów— - Spokojnie, bufetowy! – przerwał mu jakiś mężczyzna w ciemnoczerwonej zbroi z Kanohi na twarzy, zapewne Toa. – Przystopuj na chwilę. To rozmowa, nie wyścigi. Sorix przewróciła oczami. - Dobrze więc… Co podać? – zapytał Vortixx. - Cokolwiek on stawia. – Dziewczyna wskazała kciukiem na Toa. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i skinął barmanowi, a ten zaczął rozlewać jaskrawofioletowy napój do trzech kieliszków. Shae nachyliła się nad Sorix i szepnęła jej do ucha: - Masz jakiś plan? - To wojownik – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Na pewno nie odmówi wzięcia udziału w takiej akcji. Kilka drinków i jest nasz. Łowczyni przytaknęła i pociągnęła łyk z kieliszka. Nawet jej smakowało. Choć trochę za mocne jak na jej gusta. Mijały kolejne minuty i Shae powoli wczuwała się w klimat tego miejsca. Alkohol nieco ją już omamił i sama nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła postukiwać palcem w rytm granej przez lokalną kapelę muzyki. W końcu Sorix uznała, że nadeszła odpowiednia pora. - Hej, kochany… – Przejechała dłonią po piersi wojownika. – Powiedz… Czy pisałbyś się na walkę przeciwko ludziom Xixexa i Mrocznym Łowcom? - Xixexa? Xixexa?! – wybuchnął Toa, nieco już upity. – Powiem ci o tym Xixexie… - Zabrał nam wszystko, co mieliśmy! – odezwał się jeden z siedzących nieopodal gości. – Przez niego muszę się włóczyć po tych przeklętych barach! - Myśli tylko o sobie i tych jego ladacznicach! – dodał drugi. - Już dawno ktoś powinien go obalić! – krzyknął kolejny. - A ci Mroczni Łowcy? Najechali mój dom! Ukradli wszystko! - Porwali moją kobietę! - Uwięzili mojego przyjaciela! - Dalej! Który z was chce pomóc tym dwóm ślicznotkom skopać tyłek oprychom tego pomiotu Irnakka i kanaliom z Odiny?! Pokażmy, że z nami się nie zadziera! W całym barze natychmiast rozbrzmiały dziesiątki głosów. - Tak jest! - Dobrze gada! - Polać mu! Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować, krzyczeć i obrzucać coraz to bardziej kreatywnymi obelgami władcę Quentris oraz najemników z Odiny. Wymachiwali swoimi ostrzami, mieczami, toporami, czy też nawet samymi szklankami, rozlewając niemalże całą ich zawartość. Shae nie mogła uwierzyć w to, jak wielu ludzi było gotowych podjąć się walki z Xixexem i Bane’em. Gotowych stanąć po jej stronie. Gotowych pomóc dokonać jej zemsty. Ich zemsty. Spojrzała na Sorix. Ta wolno sączyła napój ze swojego kieliszka, z uśmiechem na twarzy obserwując tłum ożywionych wojowników. Shae również się uśmiechnęła i dopiła do końca swojego drinka. Wskazała barmanowi, by ponownie napełnił jej kieliszek. Tłum nadal szalał, zakrapiając się alkoholem, podczas gdy Shae i Sorix wyszły na miejscowy taras, nieco odetchnąć. Deszcz przestał padać, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie ciężkie, wilgotne powietrze. Lekki wiatr owiewał dwójkę dziewczyn, ochładzając ich rozgrzane po bomblerce w barze ciała. Grana w środku muzyka wydawała się teraz dla nich tak odległa, gdy w spokoju oddychały nocnym powietrzem. Łowczyni pociągnęła kolejny łyk i skierowała wzrok na swoją towarzyszkę. Nie wiedziała, czy to wina wypitego przez nią alkoholu, ale w Sorix było coś… niespotykanego, coś, czego Shae nie czuła nigdy przedtem. Mimo, że na początku była gotowa ją zabić, teraz, kiedy poznała jej przeszłość, jej osobność, jej charakter, zdawało jej się, że wytworzyła się między nimi jakaś… więź, mimo że znały się tak krótko… - Sorix… – Powoli przysunęła się do dziewczyny. – Ja… chciałam ci… podziękować. - Hm? Shae dotknęła jej ramienia. - Podziękować ci… Za wszystko… Za to, że uratowałaś mnie wtedy, kiedy walczyłam z Bane’em… Choć nigdy bym się do tego nie przyznała, mogłam tam zginąć… I za całą tę pomoc w dorwaniu tego drania… I za to, że zgarnęłaś tych wszystkich ludzi… – Na chwilę spojrzała w bok, jakby nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. – I po prostu za to… że jesteś… Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałam kogoś takiego… - Shae… Ja… Łowczyni spojrzała w oczy przyjaciółki. Mimowolnie wypuściła kieliszek z ręki. Uczucie nasiliło się... Jej oczy zabłysły. Oczy drugiej dziewczyny również. Wiedziały, że nie powinny, ale to było silniejsze od nich... Powoli ich głowy zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać, a po chwili ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku. *** Kolejne martwe ciało runęło bezwładnie na ziemię, tonąc w krwawym błocie. Wszędzie czuć było spaleniznę, a na spluwach dział i miotaczy pocisków z sykiem rozpuszczały się śnieżne płatki. Ostrza, miecze i topory ociekały krwią, która skapywała na pokrytą śniegiem ziemię, zostawiając ślad po wędrujących przed siebie Mrocznych Łowcach. Mieszkania zmieniły się w dymiące zgliszcza, a tubylcy i oswojone przez nich Rahi leżały pod ścianami w krwisto-śnieżnej breji. Jeden z napastników wyszedł z otwartych na oścież drzwi tego, co kiedyś było domem. Za nim rozległ się pozbawiony słów krzyk, uciszony chwilę potem przez cięcie pazurów. Savage mruknął coś pod nosem i dołączył do grupy najeźdźców. Przewodząca napastnikom Mroczna Łowczyni w zielono-niebieskiej zbroi z mechaniczną protezą zamiast lewej ręki wspięła się na szczyt wzniesienia i spojrzała w dół na pozostałości po wiosce Corenastan. Niegdyś solidne domy i chaty, teraz płonące szczątki. Lariska skinęła swoim towarzyszom i cała grupa ruszyła naprzód, schodząc po ośnieżonym pagórku. Skryła się za jedną z niewielu ostałych drewnianych ścian. Jej oziębła dłoń zaciskała się na rękojeści sztyletu. Dyszała ciężko, wypuszczając ze swoich ust biały obłok. Serce biło jak szalone, a łzy powoli zamarzały na jej policzkach. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Przybyli znikąd. Zniszczyli jej dom. Zabili. Zabili ich wszystkich. Wszystkich, których kochała. Wciąż miała przed oczami obraz swojego ukochanego, rozpruwanego ostrzem jednego z najeźdźców i padającego na ziemię. Chciała wtedy coś zrobić. Rzucić się na zabójcę, pomścić swojego przyjaciela. Zamiast tego tylko odwróciła się i uciekła. Była zbyt słaba. Przestraszona. Nie. Drugi raz tego nie zrobi. Nie zawaha się. Nie ucieknie. Zabije. Usłyszała w oddali kobiecy głos. - Sprawdź, czy nikt z ocalałych się tu nie ukrywa. Wychyliła lekko głowę i zobaczyła, jak od grupy idącej środkiem osady odłącza się wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna w czarno-srebrnym pancerzu i zmierza w jej stronę. To była jej szansa. Zaatakuje go z zaskoczenia. Pomści poległych. Zabije. Kiedy tylko Mroczny Łowca znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, wykonała ruch dłonią. W tym samym momencie najeźdźca znieruchomiał. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Jego mięśnie chciały iść dalej, jednak jego pancerz niespodziewanie stwardniał, nie pozwalając mu na jakikolwiek ruch. Po chwili mężczyzna poczuł, jak jego zbroja zaczyna zmieniać swój kształt, staje się coraz ciaśniejsza i miażdży jego wnętrzności. Brakło mu tchu. Chciał złapać się za gardło, lecz zesztywniały pancerz mu to uniemożliwił. Właśnie wtedy dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego ze sztyletem w ręku, jednocześnie tworząc dookoła siebie stalowe kolce i posyłając je prosto na mężczyznę. Kiedy już miał zginąć, umrzeć, zdechnąć, przeszyty na wylot, ryknął gniewnie i wyrwał się z żywiołowego uścisku Corenastanki. Kolce przebiły jego ciało, lecz ten, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, złapał swoim ogromnym ramieniem szyję napastniczki, drugą ręką wytrącając jej sztylet. Dziewczyna chciała dosiegnąć mocą jego metalowego szkieletu i roztrzaskać go na kawałki, ale… nie mogła. Zdołała jedynie utworzyć w dłoniach żelazne ostrza, którymi odcięła rękę Mrocznego Łowcy i wylądowała na ziemi. Mężczyzna uderzył pięścią i odrzucił przeciwniczkę na kilka bio. Ta szybko podniosła się, otrząsnęła ze śniegu i już chciała ruszyć na najeźdźcę, kiedy z przerażeniem w oczach zobaczyła, jak z kikuta mężczyzny wyrastają oślizgłe, różowo-fioletowe macki, łapią za odciętą kończynę i przytwierdzają ją z powrotem do ciała. Widząc malujący się na twarzy napastniczki strach, Mroczny Łowca zaśmiał się podle. Corenastanka cofnęła się. - Cz-czym ty jesteś?! – wyjąkała. Nim zdołała wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, zbir podbiegł do niej, złapał i cisnął nią w dogasający drewniany filar, który przewrócił się z trzaskiem. Corenastanka podparła się ręką o ziemię i wypluła śnieg, który dostał się do jej ust, po czym próbowała się podnieść, została jednak zatrzymana przez stopę Mrocznego Łowcy, która przycisnęła ją do podłoża. - Jestem Zgubą. – Usłyszała gruby głos mężczyzny. Użyła swojej mocy i w mgnieniu oka po wewnętrznej stronie pancerza najemnika pojawiły się ostre kolce. Najeźdźca krzyknął i odskoczył na bok, dając Corenastance szansę na podniesienie się z ziemi. Dziewczyna przyciągnęła do siebie leżące dookoła kawałki metalu i utworzyła w swojej dłoni ostrze, którym zamachnęła się, by zadać ostateczny cios. Wtedy Mroczny Łowca złapał jej ramię, zatrzymując je. Drugą ręką chwycił za kark dziewczyny i podniósł ją do góry. Spojrzał prosto w jej przerażone, błękitne oczy. - Jesteś zbyt słaba, by mnie zabić – powiedział. – Wszyscy jesteście zbyt słabi. Jedną ręką trzymał za szyję, a drugą złapał za miednicę. Obrócił Corenastankę i uderzył z całej siły jej plecami o swoje kolano. Rozległo się nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie. Niewyobrażalny ból przeszył całe ciało dziewczyny. Otworzyła usta w niemym krzyku. Czuła, jak jej kręgosłup łamie się i pęka. Pociemniało jej przed oczami, ból całkowicie ją zamroczył. Nie mogła tego wytrzymać. Chciała umrzeć. Pragnęła tego. Ale wciąż miała jedno silniejsze pragnienie. Mężczyzna rzucił nią niedbale o ziemię i ruszył dalej. - Wszyscy skończycie tak samo – dodał, odchodząc. Corenastanka ostatkiem sił stworzyła przy pomocy swojej mocy Żelaza długie ostrze i posłała je ku Mrocznemu Łowcy. Nóż wbił się w szyję zbira, wydając przy tym donośny plask. Mężczyzna zachwiał się na moment, lecz po chwili wyprostował się, wyciągnął ostrze ze swojego ciała i powoli odwrócił się w stronę mieszkanki wyspy. - Nadal chcesz walczyć, tak? – Podszedł do niej. – Już dawno powinnaś wiedzieć, kiedy się poddać. – Uniósł do góry zaciśnięte pięści, gotów doszczętnie ją zmiażdżyć. Nagle w ziemię przed nim wbił się srebrzysty sztylet. Łowca spojrzał w kierunku, z którego ten nadleciał i zobaczył znajomą mu osobę. - Dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi jej dobić? – zapytał. Lariska zbliżyła się. - Ma silną wolę walki, Bane – powiedziała Łowczyni. - Co z tego? – odwarknął najemnik. – Chciała mnie zabić. Kopnął leżącą w śniegu dziewczynę. Spazm bólu szarpnął jej ciałem. Wydarła się wniebogłosy. - Odińskie ścierwo… – wycedziła przez zęby. Bane spojrzał na nią z pogardą. - Ktoś taki jak ona może nam się przydać – kontynuowała Lariska. – Poza tym, nie zapominaj, po co tu przyszliśmy. Mężczyzna chwilę stał w milczeniu, po czym odsunął się i z wielką niechęcią powiedział do Mrocznej Łowczyni: - Niech ci będzie. Lariska uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i skinęła dwóm wojownikom z grupy nieopodal. Ci podeszli do niej i chwycili za ręce Corenastanki, ciągnąc ją ze sobą. Ta wrzeszczała z bólu przy każdym ruchu i rzucała tysiące przekleństw. Lariska obserwowała to z podłym półuśmiechem na twarzy, opierając dłonie na biodrach. - Kiedyś ją dorwę. Zobaczysz – rzucił Bane i podążył za Łowcami. Lariska tylko cicho się zaśmiała. *** Shae otworzyła oczy. Powiodła wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Rozpoznała w nim swój pokój. Za oknami nadal było ciemno, ranek jeszcze nie nastał. Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła Sorix, śpiącą tuż obok. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Tak, to musiała być naprawdę wyjątkowa noc. Obróciła się na drugi bok i spróbowała zasnąć. Jednak, za jakiegoś powodu… nie mogła. Czuła na sobie czyjś wzrok, jakby ktoś obserwował ją z każdego zakamarka, z każdego kąta jej mieszkania, z każdej strony. Zdawało jej się, że gdzieś za oknem mignęła jej para czerwonych oczu, która w mgnieniu oka rozpłynęła się w ciemności. Serce podskoczyła jej do gardła. Ale… Nie… Musiało jej się tylko wydawać. Zamknęła oczy i po chwili zasnęła, rozkoszując się jeszcze kilkoma godzinami snu. Rozdział 8 Rozpruwacz rósł w siłę. Z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej potężny, coraz bardziej nieobliczalny. Nasycał się strachem swojej przyszłej ofiary, żywił się jej lękiem. Tak… Już wkrótce będzie jego, a wtedy wreszcie będzie mógł zrobić to, co planował od wielu, wielu lat… Padnie przed nim na kolana. Wszyscy padną przed nim na kolana. Poznają jego potęgę, siłę i moc. Już za dwa dni… Ithris wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Szkoda. Była całkiem przyjemną dziewczyną. Chociaż… to nie miało znaczenia. Już niedługo Rozpruwacz będzie miał więcej, znacznie więcej takich jak ona… Już za dwa dni… Ale do tego czasu musiał znaleźć inny sposób na zaspokojenie swojego głodu, co nie było takie łatwe. Wyrwał nóż z piersi dziewczyny i położył go na stole, po czym wyjął spod płaszcza zdjęty wcześniej z palca Ithris pierścionek. Planował zachować go dla kogoś innego, jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, że wkrótce będzie miał takich setki, jeśli nie tysiące, postanowił zostawić go dziewczynie na pamiątkę. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że Ithris nie miała już żadnej kończyny, na której mogłaby go nosić… Cyzelator rozmyślał przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął małą wstążkę, zawiesił na niej pierścionek i zawiązał ją na szyi dziewczyny. Odszedł kilka kroków i przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu. Tak… Tancerka była bez wątpienia piękna. Jej pamiątka spoczywała na jej szyi, podobnie jak w przypadku pozostałych ofiar Rozpruwacza. Każda miała przy sobie jakąś pamiątkę. Pamiątkę, która je tu zwabiła. Która wplątała je w ten cały koszmar, doprowadziła do ich śmierci, choć wydawała się tak niewinna, tak nic nie znacząca… Niedługo Rozpruwacz będzie miał więcej ofiar. Dużo więcej ofiar. Dlatego potrzebował więcej pamiątek. Już za dwa dni je zdobędzie. *** Shae i Sorix weszły do baru Pod Kulawym Dikapi. Za dnia nie było tu tak dużego ruchu jak w nocy – zajętych było zaledwie kilka stolików. Dziewczyny podeszły do lady i spojrzały znacząco na Mahvara. Ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Skończył czyścić szklankę, po czym skinął drugiemu barmanowi, by ten zajął jego miejsce, a sam wyszedł zza lady i pokazał dziewczynom, by poszły za nim. Kiedy dotarli na zaplecze, Vortixx otworzył jedne z drzwi i oczom Sorix i Shae ukazały się prowadzące na dół schody. W miarę jak schodzili coraz niżej, docierały do nich wyraźniejsze odgłosy rozmów i silna woń alkoholu. Kiedy wreszcie zeszli na sam dół, dziewczyny ujrzały ogromne kadzie z piwem, będące źródłem odurzającego zapachu, do których doprowadzone były długie, grube rury, a także… grupę ponad dwudziestu uzbrojonych wojowników, czekających w zniecierpliwieniu. Shae podeszła do barierki i spojrzała na wszystkich oczekujących ich na dole ludzi. - Nie wiedziałam, że macie tu browar. Całkiem duże to pomieszczenie – powiedziała. Istotnie, sala była imponujących rozmiarów, o czym świadczyło chociażby to, że bez problemu zmieściła się tu dwudziestka masywnych ludzi, a wolnego miejsca i tak zostało sporo. – Czyżbyś trzymał tu coś więcej, Mahvar? – Posłała Vortixx znaczące spojrzenie. – I czy Xixex o tym wie? - Nie musi. Najważniejsze, że biznes się kręci. Nasz wspaniały władca nie musi o wszystkim wiedzieć. Jego ludzie nie zapuszczają się w te strony. Shae przytaknęła i zeszła po bocznych schodkach wraz z Mahvarem i Sorix. Cała trójka stanęła naprzeciw pozostałych zebranych. Shae powiodła po nich wzrokiem. Nie było ich tak wielu jak zeszłej nocy, lecz i tak przyszło ich dużo więcej, niż się spodziewała. To było niesamowite. Tylu ludzi gotowych stanąć z nią boju, walczyć ramię w ramię, pomóc jej w dokonaniu zemsty. Nigdy wcześniej nikt jej nie pomagał, była zdana tylko na siebie, a teraz miała ze sobą całą drużynę. Spojrzała na swoich towarzyszy. Sorix skinęła jej, by zaczęła mówić. Shae kiwnęła głową, wzięła głęboki oddech i zwróciła się do zgromadzonych wojowników: - Zebraliście się tu z różnych powodów. Jedni chcą się zrewanżować Xixexowi, kolejni zemścić na Mrocznych Łowcach, inni po prostu chcą iść na rozróbę. Nie obchodzi mnie, co wami kieruje. Możecie zrobić z ludźmi Xixexa i Bane’a co wam się żywnie podoba – bić, zarzynać, mordować, brać do niewoli… Nie obchodzą mnie oni. Mam też gdzieś to, co z robicie z łupami. Dla mnie – i dla Sorix – liczy się tylko Bane. Niech żaden z was nie próbuje go zabić. On jest nasz. – Posłała wszystkim zebranym stanowcze spojrzenie. – Jednakże… macie wolną rękę, jeśli chodzi o pozostałych. Róbcie co chcecie. Zadajcie im tyle bólu i cierpienia, ile tylko zdołacie. Czy to jasne? Odpowiedział jej entuzjastyczny okrzyk. Shae skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i uśmiechnęła się. Czuła, że jej zemsta jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Podczas gdy piraci będą się zajmować jego ludźmi, ona i Sorix dopadną Bane’a i razem go zabiją. Wreszcie ten drań zapłaci za cały ból, jaki im zadał. Teraz głos zabrała Sorix: - Jedyne co wiemy, to to, że statek z łupami przypływa za dwa dni. Xixex zapowiedział zwiększenie ochrony portu, Bane zapewne również nie poskąpił sobie ludzi. Widać, że bardzo mu zależy na tym towarze. Ciężko będzie dorównać obu tym siłom, a jeszcze trudniej je przezwyciężyć. Dlatego będziemy potrzebowali szczegółowych informacji, aby przypuścić skuteczny atak, kiedy i gdzie dokładnie statek przybędzie, a także znać rozstawienie ludzi Xixexa… oraz, jeśli tylko się da, ludzi Bane’a. Z tłumu odezwał się czyjś głos. - Mam całkiem niezłe kontakty w porcie. – Należał on do szarego Skakdi z paskudną blizną na szczęce. Chyba nazywał się Sokor. – Pracowałem tam przez jakiś czas, dopóki Xixex nie spróbował mnie zabić za podkradanie mu części towarów. Mogę wyciągnąć parę informacji, o której i gdzie ten cały statek przybędzie. - Ja mogę wypatrywać podejrzanych typów. Bardziej podejrzanych niż typowi mieszkańcy. Moja maska daje mi niewidzialność, więc raczej mnie nie nakryją – powiedział przygarbiony wojownik z Kanohi Huną na twarzy, Nidak. - Tak samo jak ja – rzekł inny, Steltianin Kahhon. – Mogę obserwować port z ukrycia. Ludzi Xixexa łatwo poznać, wszyscy noszą takie same odznaki. - Doskonale – odparła Shae i zwróciła się do pozostałych – W to, że potraficie walczyć, nie wątpię. Ale potrzebny nam będzie ktoś z bronią dystansową, kto będzie osłaniał nas z daleka. Z tłumu wyłonił się Vortixx w zielono-czarnym pancerzu. - Laresk, do usług. Jestem łucznikiem, mogę się przydać – powiedział, zdejmując z pleców imponujących rozmiarów łuk. Shae przytaknęła. - Świetnie. Ktoś jeszcze? Nie? No cóż, lepszy jeden łucznik niż żaden… Pozostali jak rozumiem specjalizują się w walce wręcz? – dodała, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Doskonale znała odpowiedź na to pytanie. Osoby, które nie potrafiły walczyć bronią białą, nie miały szans na przeżycie na Quentris. Zgromadzeni wojownicy natychmiast zareagowali unosząc swoje miecze, topory, ostrza oraz inne bronie i wymachując nimi w euforii. Entuzjastyczne krzyki przerwał dopiero podniesiony głos jednego ze zgromadzonych: - Wchodzenie prosto w konflikt pomiędzy Xixexem a Mrocznymi Łowcami z grupą pijaków i bandytów? – Wszyscy odwrócili się i skierowali wzrok na odzianego w karmazynowo-złotą zbroję wojownika. Dziewczyny rozpoznały w nim Toa Ognia z poprzedniej nocy. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Shae i zaczął powoli iść w jej kierunku. – Przez setki, tysiące lat nie widziałem czegoś bardziej głupiego, bezmyślnego, nieodpowiedzialnego i szalonego. – Wszedł na niewysoki podest, na którym stały dziewczyny wraz z Mahvarem. – To oczywiste, że połowa tych drani, jeśli nie wszyscy, zginie zanim wy chociaż doskoczycie do tego całego Bane’a… – Powiódł wzrokiem po ludziach dookoła. Na twarzy Sorix zaczął malować się gniewny wyraz. – …jeśli to ja nie poprowadzę tego ataku. Łowczyni prychnęła. - Nie spodziewałam się niczego innego po kimś takim, jak ty – powiedziała. – Galvar, tak? - W rzeczy samej – przytaknął Toa. – Nie, żebym się przechwalał, ale… Mam za sobą wiele takich akcji. Mogę poprowadzić tych ludzi i skutecznie odwrócić uwagę zbirów Xixexa i Bane’a, dając wam wolną drogę do tego drania. Shae i Sorix wymieniły między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Po chwili łowczyni zwróciła się do wojowników: - Słyszeliście go. Galvar będzie dowodził szturmem, podczas gdy my zajmiemy się Bane’em. A teraz musimy zebrać potrzebne informacje. Każdy, kto tylko może, niech spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć. Spotykamy się w tym samym miejscu, dziś wieczorem. Czy to jasne? Wszyscy odpowiedzieli donośnym okrzykiem. - Tylko niczego nie spartolcie – dodała ciszej. *** Bandak wtargnął do magazynu i błyskawicznie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o nie i pomału zsunął się na podłogę, ciężko dysząc. - Masz coś? – spytał Bane. Mroczny Łowca jeszcze przez chwilę łapał oddech, po czym odezwał się: - Niech to Khriodermis pochłonie, Bane… O mało nie zginąłem. Cudem uniknąłem złapania przez ludzi Xixexa! Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. - Bywa – odpowiedział beznamiętnie. – I tak jestem zdziwiony, że tu wróciłeś. Znając ciebie, już dawno byś uciekł. Bandak spojrzał na niego pytająco. Nie do końca zrozumiał, o co Bane’owi chodzi. A przynajmniej starał się udawać, że nie zrozumiał. - J-Jak to? Co masz na myśli? – wydyszał. - Nie bądź śmieszny. Dobrze wiesz, co cię czeka, kiedy zakończymy tę akcję. Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o tym, jak próbowałeś mnie zabić w porcie, kiedy walczyłem z Shae. Bandak przełknął ślinę. Doskonale wiedział, że Bane o tym pamięta. Był świadom jego gniewu. Ale wiedział też, że ten gniew wzrósłby jeszcze bardziej, jakby Bandak spróbował przed nim uciec. Jego cierpienie byłoby znacznie większe, kiedy tylko Bane by go odnalazł. Bo Bandak nie dałby rady się przed nim ukryć. Nikt nie dałby rady. - B-Bane… J-Ja nie chciał— - To teraz nieważne – przerwał mu mężczyzna. – Mów, co masz. Mroczny Łowca pokiwał głową, poczekał chwilę, aż jego oddech się uspokoi, po czym powiedział: - Statek ma przypłynąć za dwa dni, mniej więcej tuż po zachodzie słońca. Będzie cumował w zachodniej części portu. Tej najbardziej strzeżonej. Sporo ludzi Xixexa się tam kręci. Ten cały Vogh też. Widać chcą mieć port na oku przez najbliższe dni, na wypadek gdyby ktoś chciał tam coś kombinować. Thaahlex obserwuje wszystko z dachu pobliskiego budynku. Będzie nam przekazywał ważniejsze informacje na bieżąco. Tak przynajmniej mówił. Bane pokiwał głową. - Dobrze, niech obserwuje dalej. Musimy być jak najlepiej przygotowani. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek błędy, zrozumiano? – przejechał wzrokiem po pozostałych zgromadzonych. Zoran i jego ludzie przytaknęli. - Bane… Jak myślisz… Czy Shae i tamta druga się pojawią? – odezwał się Bandak. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się w duchu. Śmieszyło go pytanie Bandaka. Ten głupiec o niczym nie miał pojęcia. - Właściwe pytanie to nie czy, tylko kiedy one się pojawią – odrzekł Bane. – Te dwie szlaje nie odmówią sobie okazji do walki ze mną. Ale zapamiętajcie. – Spojrzał groźnie na pozostałych. – Nikt z was nie ma prawa ich tknąć. One są moje. Czy to jasne? Niektórzy posłali mu dziwne spojrzenia, nikt jednak nie zamierzał kwestionować rozkazów Bane’a. Nikomu z nich nie zależało na Shae i Sorix. No, może poza Bandakiem. Ale on tym bardziej nie ośmielał się kwestionować rozkazów Bane’a. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie. - Doskonale. W takim razie, teraz należy zdobyć więcej potrzebnych informacji. Najbardziej szczegółowych i precyzyjnych. Musimy wiedzieć wszystko, jeśli chcemy przechytrzyć strażników Xixexa i przypuścić skuteczny atak. Niech każdy spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć. Ty Bandak też. – Odpowiedziało mu jęknięcie niezadowolenia. – Spotykamy się dziś wieczorem, w tym samym miejscu. - Słyszeliście go. Do roboty – popędził swoich ludzi Zoran. Wszyscy zaczęli powoli opuszczać pomieszczenie, w tym pojękujący z niezadowolenia Bandak. Tuż przed wyjściem Mroczny Łowca odwrócił się i spojrzał na stojącego pośrodku hali Bane’a. - Tylko niczego nie spartolcie – rzucił Bandakowi mężczyzna. Mroczny Łowca pokiwał głową i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Bane rozejrzał się dookoła i upewniwszy się, że nikt go nie widzi, zszedł pod ziemię. *** Corenastanka padła tuż pod nogi spoczywającego na tronie w twierdzy na Odinie The Shadowed One. Ból nadal był zbyt wszechobecny, nie miała siły wykonać nawet najdrobniejszego ruchu. Lider Mrocznych Łowców spojrzał na nią z pogardą. - Kim jest ta dziewczyna? – zapytał przybyłych przed chwilą Bane’a i Lariski. - Jedyna ocalała z wioski Corenastan, którą zaatakowaliśmy – odpowiedziała Mroczna Łowczyni. W odpowiedzi na twarzy przywódcy pojawił się wyraz gniewu. - Powiedziałem, że macie nie brać żadnych jeńców – zagrzmiał Cień. - Ona nie jest taka jak inni – natychmiast usprawiedliwiła się Lariska. – Stanęła do walki, mimo zerowych szans na wygraną. Nie poddała się nawet po tym, jak Bane ją złamał. Nikt inny wcześniej czegoś takiego nie zrobił. The Shadowed One zdumiał się. Bane był niewątpliwie jednym z potężniejszych członków Mrocznych Łowców i nikt, dosłownie nikt nie był w stanie przeżyć „złamania” przez niego. Ta Corenastanka nie dość, że przeżyła, to jeszcze nadal chciała walczyć? - Czy to prawda, Bane? – lider zwrócił się do mężczyzny. Mroczny Łowca, choć niechętnie, przytaknął. The Shadowed One mruknął, po czym skierował swój wzrok na leżącą pod nim dziewczynę. - Czy to prawda, Corenastanko? Jak taka słaba i żałosna istota jak ty mogła przeżyć rzeź na swojej wyspie i cios jednego z moich najlepszych ludzi? Dziewczyna ostatkiem sił podniosła głowę i posłała Cieniowi mordercze spojrzenie. - Taki tchórzliwy, nie opuszczający swojej fortecy pozorant lidera jak ty nie ma prawa nazywać mnie słabą i żał—Aaaaaahhr!! – wrzasnęła, gdy stopa Bane’a nacisnęła na jej plecy. Zwinęła się z bólu i zaczęła cicho łkać, kuląc się na podłodze. - Doprawdy? – Śmiech The Shadowed One rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. - Naprawdę nie wiesz, kiedy zejść ze sceny… – wysyczał Mroczny Łowca - Bane, bez nerwów – uspokoił go przywódca. – Ta dziewczyna ma w sobie ogień. Jeśli go rozpalimy, może stać się naszą potężną sojuszniczką. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w chwilę w skuloną Corenastankę, aż w końcu, wiedząc, że opór nie ma sensu, powiedział: - Niech i tak będzie. - Zabierzcie ją do Strzykawy – rozkazał Cień. – Doktor będzie wiedział, co z nią zrobić. Lariska i Bane chwycili Corenastankę za ramiona i pociągnęli ku wyjściu z sali. Dziewczyna resztkami sił próbowała im się wyrwać, lecz ból i rany sprawiały, że jej wysiłek dawał marne rezultaty. Zdołała tylko wycedzić w stronę siedzącego na tronie Cienia: - Nic ze mną nie zrobicie! Zniszczyliście mój dom! Zamordowaliście tych, których kochałam! Zabiję was wszystkich, rozumiesz? Wszystkich! The Shadowed One oparł podbródek na dłoni i zaśmiał się cicho. - Twój dom i przyjaciele nie mają już żadnego znaczenia. Od teraz będziesz naszym najwierniejszym sługą, moja droga… Shae. „Shae” – to imię rozbrzmiało w głowie Corenastanki niczym echo. Wrzasnęła gniewnie i chciała rzucić się na mężczyznę, lecz właśnie wtedy wyciągnęli ją na korytarz, a drzwi do komnaty zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Jej głos roznosił się jeszcze na korytarzu i ucichł dopiero wtedy, gdy Mroczni Łowcy zeszli do lochów. A imię nadal dudniło w jej umyśle. Shae. Shae. Shae… *** - Shae, ocknij się! Łowczyni potrząsnęła głową. - Zasnęłaś, czy co? Głos należał do Sorix. Siedziały razem wtulone w siebie na dachu jednego z przybrzeżnych budynków, wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce. Niedługo miały spotkać się z resztą drużyny Pod Kulawym Dikapi. Shae musiała przyznać, że na chwilę odpłynęła. Skarciła się za to w myślach. Podkuliła nogi pod brodę i objęła je ramionami. - Wybacz, po prostu czasami nawiedzają mnie jakieś dziwne wspomnienia – odezwała się. – Widzę ludzi i wydarzenia, których nie pamiętam… Zupełnie jakby to nie były moje wspomnienia, tylko jakiejś innej osoby. – Zastanowiła się, czy może to mieć jakiś związek z tajemniczą twarzą, którą widziała w ostatnich dniach, ale uznała, że nie warto do tego wracać. Sorix popatrzyła na nią przez chwilę, po czym odwróciła głowę w stronę słońca. - Zdarza się – powiedziała. - To pewnie ze stresu. Potwornie się tym wszystkim denerwuję. Boję się, że coś pójdzie nie tak i Bane znów nam ucieknie. W końcu nieraz się tak zdarzało… Nie potrafię nawet zliczyć, ile razy byłam o włos od zabicia tego drania, a on w ostatniej chwili mi się wymykał… Musiałam go szukać od nowa… Zbyt wiele razy. - Nie martw się. Dorwiemy go. Prędzej czy później – pocieszyła ją Sorix i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo ciepło na duchu zrobiło się Shae w tym momencie. Łowczyni westchnęła. Na moment zapadła cisza, przerwana dopiero po chwili przez Sorix: - Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś na tym, co zrobisz, kiedy już dokonasz swojej zemsty? Kiedy już zabijesz Bane’a? Shae namyśliła się. Szczerze… Nie wiedziała. Dorwanie Bane’a było jej jedynym celem w życiu, nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co zrobi potem. - Nie – odpowiedziała krótko. – Nie wiem. A ty? Sorix podparła głowę dłonią. - Też przez długi czas nie wiedziałam… – odrzekła. – Ale w końcu uznałam, że chyba najodpowiedniej będzie dowiedzieć się, kim naprawdę jestem… Skąd tak naprawdę pochodzę… I co stało się z resztą takich jak ja… – dodała smutno. Łowczyni zastanowiła się. Właściwie, też chciałaby poznać odpowiedzi na pytanie, kim tak naprawdę jest i gdzie jest jej dom… Pomyślała, że pomocne w tym mogłyby być nawiedzające ją nieznane wspomnienia, ale odrzuciła ten pomysł. To musiał być tylko wymysł jej zmęczonego nieustającym pościgiem za Bane’em umysłu. - A może… – Sorix spojrzała na towarzyszkę. – A może wyruszysz ze mną? Może razem dowiemy się, skąd pochodzimy i poznamy naszą przeszłość? Pomyśl o tym, Shae… – Położyła dłonie na jej dłoniach. Oczy karmazynowej dziewczyny zabłysły. – To by było niesamowite. Corenastanka pokręciła głową. - Chciałabym, ale… – zaczęła. – Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. Zobaczymy, jak to wszystko się potoczy, wtedy będziemy decydować, co dalej. - Och… – W głosie Sorix dało się słyszeć lekkie rozczarowanie. – No cóż… bądźmy dobrej myśli – powiedziała i ponownie spojrzała w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Znów zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie szumem wiatru, fal i odległych rozmów mieszkańców. Przez cały ten czas Shae zastanawiała się nad słowami przyjaciółki. Tak, niewątpliwie pragnęła dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o swoim pochodzeniu. Nie chciała też rozstawać się z Sorix. Z drugiej jednak strony, z jakiegoś powodu czuła, że trudno jej będzie przyzwyczaić do innego życia niż te, które prowadziła dotychczas. Tak, zdecydowanie potrzebowała czasu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. W końcu słońce zniknęło za horyzontem, pozostawiając na niebie powoli blaknącą pomarańczową poświatę. - Już czas – rzekła Shae. Dziewczyny zerwały się na nogi i ruszyły w stronę Kulawego Dikapi. *** - Hej ty! Stój! Galvar posłał kulę ognia ku dwóm ścigającym go zbirom Xixexa, ci jednak zdołali wykonać unik. Toa zaklął pod nosem. Cały plan diabli wzięli. W ich szeregach był zdrajca. Galvar musiał ostrzec Shae i Sorix. Ale najpierw musiał zgubić tych dwóch drani. Starając uwolnić się od ścigających go Skakdi, nawet nie zauważył, jak dotarł na skraj urwiska. W dole wierzgające fale rozbijały o ostrze jak brzytwa skały. Na odwrót było już za późno – kiedy tylko Galvar się odwrócił, drogę zagrodziła mu dwójka wojowników z miotaczami wycelowanymi prosto w głowę mężczyzny. - Nie masz dokąd uciec – odezwał się jeden ze zbirów. – Pójdziesz teraz z nami. Galvar odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na szalejące w dole fale. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym skierował wzrok na Skakdi. - Po moim trupie – wycedził. Uniósł ramiona i powoli zaczął odchylać się do tyłu, aż wreszcie jego ciało poszybowało w stronę wody. Skakdi natychmiast podbiegli na skraj przepaści, ale w dole dostrzegli tylko pieniące się fale. Jeden z mężczyzn już chciał schodzić po skalnej ścianie, ale drugi go zatrzymał. - Zapomnij o tym – powiedział. – Nikt nie mógł przeżyć takiego upadku. Lepiej wracajmy do pozostałych. *** Sorix i Shae dotarły na miejsce. Corenastanka już chciała wchodzić do środka, Sorix jednak ją zatrzymała, chwytając za ramię. - Poczekaj… Nie wydaje ci się, że w środku jest… za cicho? Faktycznie, ze środka baru nie dochodziły żadne odgłosy, co rzeczywiście było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę miejsce, do którego właśnie przybyły, Shae jednak nie zwracała na to uwagi. - Nie przesadzaj… Może po prostu wszyscy zeszli do tej wielkiej piwnicy? Może więcej osób zechciało nam pomóc? Nie mamy teraz czasu, żeby… – Pchnęła drzwi. - Shae, uważaj! Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętała łowczyni, była pędząca ku niej zaciśnięta pięść masywnego Skakdi. Potem pociemniało jej przed oczami i straciła przytomność. *** Początkowo widziała tylko ciemność. Potem zaczęły pojawiać się blade, niewyraźne plamy, powoli układające się w bardziej konkretne kształty. Pomału docierały do niej dźwięki. W pewnym momencie zdawało jej się, że ktoś się nad nią pochyla, a ona sama znajduje się w jakiejś celi. Dopiero po chwili się zorientowała. Wcale jej się nie wydawało. Naprawdę była w celi. I naprawdę ktoś się nad nią pochylał. Kiedy tylko zobaczyli, że się ocknęła, Laresk, Vortixx-łucznik i Nidak, osiłek z Huną pomogli jej się podnieść. Kiedy tylko stanęła na równe nogi, poczuła ogromny ból, ogarniający całe jej ciało. Zachwiała się i runęłaby na ziemię, gdyby Laresk jej nie podtrzymał. - Spokojnie – powiedział. Dotknęła dłonią głowy, ale to nie pomogło w złagodzeniu bólu. Shae cicho jęknęła i rozejrzała się. Oprócz niej, Nidaka i Lareska w celi znajdowali się jeszcze Sokor, Skakdi z blizną i Kahhon, Steltianin. Widząc, że Corenastanka odzyskała przytomność, gwardzista Xixexa Vogh, stojący po drugiej stronie krat, odezwał się: - Wreszcie się obudziłaś. Dobrze. Już się bałem, że moi ludzie potraktowali cię zbyt ostro… Obok Vogha Shae dostrzegła jeszcze kilku zbirów Xixexa, a także… stojącego za nimi Mahvara. Chwilę zajęło jej ospałemu umysłowi skojarzenie faktów, a kiedy w końcu to zrobiła, w jej oczach pojawił się gniewny błysk. - Mahvar… Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? – zapytała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Vortixx tylko zaśmiał się krótko. - Jak to „co to ma znaczyć”? Zostaliście wtrąceni do celi w zamku lorda Xixexa za popełnienia przestępstwa na jego wyspie… To chyba wydaje się być logiczne, prawda? - Co…? - Ten łajdak nas zdradził! – wybuchł Sokor. – Doniósł tym bydlakom, że się spotykamy u niego w piwnicy! Zaraz pod wieczór te sukinsyny wbiły do niego do baru i złapały nas wszystkich! Miał nas kryć, a zamiast tego wydał nas w ręce Xixexa! Z ust Vortixx ponownie wydobył się śmiech. Mahvar podszedł do Skakdi i spojrzał na niego. - Proszę cię, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Marna banda przypadkowych popaprańców stająca przeciw Lordowi Xixexowi i Mrocznym Łowcom w akcie jakiejś wymyślonej na poczekaniu zemsty dwóch nieznajomych dziewczyn? Naprawdę myśleliście, że może wam się udać? – Powiódł wzrokiem po wszystkich więźniach. – Ta akcja od samego początku była skazana na niepowodzenie. A jeśli ludzie Xixexa doszliby do tego, że to ja pozwoliłem do tego wszystkiego dopuścić, że spotykaliście się i spiskowaliście w moim lokalu, straciłbym pracę, dom, a może nawet życie! Dlatego postanowiłem nie robić sobie wroga z tutejszej władzy i dopilnowałem, by nie doszło do żadnego… przykrego incydentu. - Ty larwo, ufaliśmy ci! – warknął Kahhon. W odpowiedzi Mahvar tylko prychnął. - Proszę cię, nawet się dobrze nie znaliśmy – powiedział. - Ale to nie był powód, żeby nas zdradzać! – dorzucił Nidak. – Przez ciebie zgnijemy w więzieniu! - Było się w to nie mieszać – odparł cicho Vortixx. Shae dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że coś tu nie gra. - Zaraz… – odezwała się. – Gdzie jest Sorix?! Wtedy Mahvar odsunął się na bok, odsłaniając znajdującą się naprzeciwko celę, w której z sufitu bezwładnie zwisała owinięta łańcuchami karmazynowa dziewczyna. - Sorix! – krzyknęła Corenastanka, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. – Co wyście jej zrobili?! – popatrzyła po Voghu i jego ludziach. - Nic. Jeszcze nic – odrzekł nadworny gwardzista. – I tak pozostanie, jeśli będziecie grzeczni. - Nie możecie nas tu trzymać całą wieczność! – rzucił Sokor. Vogh spojrzał na niego. - Oczywiście, że nie – odparł. – I wcale nie zamierzamy. Wszyscy traficie zapewne do kopalni, odpracowując waszą karę za spiskowanie przeciw Lordowi Xixexowi… A co do ciebie – zwrócił się ku Corenastance. – Słyszałem, że uciekłaś Mrocznym Łowcom. Już się z nimi skontaktowałem. Za kilka dni ktoś po ciebie przybędzie. Shae zamarła. Nie. Wszystko, tylko nie to. Nie mogła wrócić na Odinę. Nie po tym wszystkim, co tam przeżyła. Nie bez zemszczenia się na Bane’ie. Uderzyła pięścią w kraty. - Nie! – krzyknęła. – Macie mnie stąd wypuścić! Vogh stanął naprzeciw niej i spojrzał prosto w jej oczy. - Spokojnie, albo twoja przyjaciółka podzieli los waszego znajomego Toa – wycedził. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. - Co…? Galvar nie żyje…? - Tak – odrzekł Vogh. – Więc jeśli nie chcesz, żeby ona podzieliła jego los… – Przeniósł wzrok na Sorix. – Nie próbuj niczego głupiego. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazła. Była o krok od dopełnienia swojej zemsty. Jej życiowy cel w końcu miał zostać spełniony. A teraz wszystko przepadło. Znowu trafi na Odinę w łapska Bane’a, który bez wątpienia zada jej jeszcze więcej bólu i cierpienia. A mogła go zabić… Oparła się o ścianę i powoli zsunęła na ziemię. Vogh tylko popatrzył na nią z pogardą, mruknął coś pod nosem i skinął swoim podwładnym, po czym wszyscy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Jeszcze przed opuszczeniem sali, Vogh podrzucił Mahvarowi jakiś błyszczący przedmiot. Vortixx przyjrzał mu się ze zdumieniem. - Byłbym zapomniał – powiedział Skakdi. – To twoja zapłata za pomoc nam w złapaniu tych ludzi. Shae dostrzegła, że Mahvar trzyma w dłoni jej skradziony Bandakowi naszyjnik. Vortixx skinął głową w podzięce i zmierzył ku drzwiom, odprowadzany zawistnymi spojrzeniami. Tuż przed wyjściem, Corenastanka odezwała się do niego: - Mahvar… Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Mężczyzna tylko cicho westchnął. - Shae, powinnaś być mi wdzięczna – odpowiedział. – Gdyby nie ja, poszłabyś na pewną śmierć. Dzięki mnie masz szansę przeżyć. A ja dalej prowadzić swój biznes. - Wolałabym zginąć próbować zabić tego drania, niż wrócić do życia na Odinie – wycedziła. – Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem… Kiedy tylko się stąd wyrwę, zabiję cię, rozumiesz? Mahvar zaśmiał się lekceważąco. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści ze złości. - Powodzenia – odparł Vortixx i opuścił salę, zamykając z hukiem grube stalowe drzwi. Shae była wściekła. Miała ochotę go zamordować, rozszarpać na strzępy… Ale wiedziała, że nie mogła. Nic nie mogła. Straciła jakiekolwiek szanse na osiągnięcie swojego celu. Przegrała. Westchnęła. - Jak długo tu jesteśmy? – zapytała. Współwięźniowie spojrzeli na siebie. - Trudno powiedzieć… Czas mija inaczej w takim miejscu – mruknął Laresk. – Ty sama przez długi czas byłaś nieprzytomna, więc… - Jeden dzień – przerwał mu Sokor. - Hm? - Jesteśmy tu równo jeden dzień – Skakdi usiadł pod ścianą. - To znaczy, że statek Xixexa przypływa… – zaczęła Shae. - Tak. Już jutro. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Była tak blisko. Tak blisko! Przez tyle lat czekała na ten moment, który wreszcie miał nadejść… Gdy nagle wszystko przepadło. Shae przeklęła w myślach tego zdrajcę Mahvara. Jak on mógł to zrobić? Wiedział, jak bardzo jej i Sorix na tym zależało. Ale wolał je zdradzić. Jak zwykły tchórz. Zacisnęła palce w pięść i uderzyła nią o ziemię. Nie… To nie miało już znaczenia. Bane dostanie to, czego chce, a co gorsza, potem dostanie jeszcze Shae, kiedy tylko dziewczyna wróci na Odinę. Nie mogła nic z tym zrobić. Oparła ramiona na kolanach i skryła w nich głowę. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zaczęła płakać. Rozdział 9 Skakdi Kanrom powoli wdrapał się na górny pokład swojego okrętu. Od razu uderzyło w niego chłodne poranne powietrze i orzeźwiający wiatr. Mężczyzna podszedł na skraj pokładu i spojrzał w dal. Gdzieś tam znajdowała się wyspa Quentris. Już dziś pod wieczór tam dotrze. W końcu będzie mógł odpocząć po niezliczonych żmudnych walkach z marynarzami i napadach na inne statki. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o tym. Ciepły lokal, uczty, piwo, rum, kobiety… I masa, masa pieniędzy. Kanrom wiózł ze sobą kilkudziesięciu niewolników i całe mnóstwo skarbów, biżuterii, pozłacanej zbroi i niezliczenie wiele innych wartościowych przedmiotów. Wszystko to zamierzał sprzedać lordowi Xixexowi. No, część może zostawi dla siebie. Ale i tak liczył na ogromny zysk. Wiedział, że władca Quentris mu nie odmówi. A nawet jeśli, to na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie chciał kupić od Kanroma jego zdobycze. Być może nawet uda mu się je opchnąć za wyższą cenę… Tak, najbliższe dni dla Kanroma zapowiadały się wyjątkowo przyjemnie. Przecież nic nie mogło pójść źle… *** Rozpruwacz otworzył oczy. To już dzisiaj. Już dzisiaj. Pomału wstał i sięgnął po noże. Kiedy chował je pod swoim płaszczem, zauważył, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Spróbował to jakoś opanować, ale nie mógł. Głód był zbyt silny. Przez ostatnie dwa dni Rozpruwacz zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle. Był bardziej roztrzęsiony, nieuważny, zdenerwowany. Powoli zaczynał wariować. O ile już nie zwariował. Lęk jego przyszłej ofiary jeszcze podtrzymywał w nim resztki świadomości, ale Cyzelator doskonale wiedział, że sam lęk mu nie wystarcza. Potrzebował jej. Potrzebował jej tu i teraz. Chwycił się za nadgarstek, próbując opanować drżenie. Spojrzał w jakiś odległy punkt. - Już niedługo, Shae… Już niedługo… *** Statek w końcu przybił do brzegu. Słońce zdążyło już zajść, ustępując miejsca gwiazdom i księżycom. Cały port oświetlały tylko przyuliczne latarnie i zawieszone na ścianach budynków Kamienie Świetlne. Załoga zaczęła powoli znosić na ląd skrzynie wypełnione najcenniejszymi skarbami w całym Wszechświecie, zbroje, rzeźby, broń i Kanohi zagrabione z najdalszych i najniebezpieczniejszych wysp. Kanrom osobiście pilnował, by żaden z łupów nie został uszkodzony przez nieumyślność któregoś z jego ludzi. Inaczej mogłoby to poskutkować obniżeniem ceny towaru. A to było dla niego niedopuszczalne. Wszystko nadzorowali najlepsi ludzie Lorda Xixexa. Przewodził im sam królewski gwardzista i osobisty doradca władcy, Vogh. Okrutny. Niezwyciężony. Dowodzący ludźmi gotowymi zabijać bez wahania. Czymże oni byli dla Bane’a? Głupi. Słabi. Zbyt słabi. Jedna eksplozja wystarczyła, by ich zdezorientować. Kiedy strażnicy miotali się wśród dymu i ognia, Langhuu i Okuum wyskoczyli z ukrycia i staranowali ich, po czym błyskawicznie wtargnęli na pokład statku, po drodze odrzucając zaskoczonego Kanroma pod ścianę. Pozostali członkowie załogi natychmiast sięgnęli po swoje miecze i ostrza i rzucili się na napastników, próbując odeprzeć atak, podczas gdy strażnicy na lądzie toczyli bój z Zoranem, Molorakiem i Bandakiem, którzy nagle pojawili się znikąd. Vogh błyskawicznie dobył topora i wydał rozkaz swoim ludziom, lecz wtedy zobaczył, że wszyscy zakaziańscy strażnicy padają martwi na ziemię, przebijani ostrymi kolcami. Skakdi odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego nadleciały strzały, lecz nie był w stanie dostrzec wśród kłębów dymu czającego się na dachu pobliskiego budynku Thaahlexa. Bane obserwował całe zajście z ukrycia. Pod jego maską tkwił szeroki uśmiech, obnażający ostre zęby. Mroczny Łowca nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie łatwe. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, możliwe, że za niecałą godzinę ta łajba będzie należeć do nich, a oni sami będą już daleko od tej przeklętej wyspy. Lecz najpierw będzie musiał rozprawić się z Shae. Napiął mięśnie i wkroczył do akcji. - „Czas się zabawić” – pomyślał. *** Corenastanka obudziła się. Jej wyostrzony słuch wyłapał wśród odgłosów przedzierających się do celi przez niewielki otwór w ścianie pod sufitem jakieś nietypowe dźwięki. Podniosła się i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Gdzieś na wschodnim wybrzeżu, coś jakby odgłosy walki. Tak, to na pewno były odgłosy walki. Shae nie miała wątpliwości, co to oznacza. Bane już zaczął. A jej tam nie było. Spróbowała wyjrzeć przez tę imitację okna, chociaż i tak nie łudziła się, że coś zobaczy. - Tak, już się tłuką – powiedział do niej ponuro wciąż tkwiący w tym samym miejscu pod ścianą Sokor. – Heh, zabawne. Mieliśmy skopać tyłki tym draniom, a zamiast tego gnijemy w tych celach, jakbyśmy to my chcieli zrabować te skarby. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści i spojrzała na współwięźniów. - Musimy się stąd wydostać. Odpowiedzią było prychnięcie Skakdi. - Na to wpadliśmy wszyscy. Tylko jak niby mamy stąd uciec? Shae podeszła do krat i zacisnęła na nich swoje dłonie. Sokor miał rację. Była bezsilna. Spuściła głowę i przymknęła oczy. W takich chwilach naprawdę żałowała, że nie ma żadnej mocy żywiołu. Spojrzała na strażnika śpiącego obok celi Sorix. Przy pasie miał pęk kluczy, lecz Shae nawet nie próbowała go dosięgnąć. Był zdecydowanie zbyt daleko. Westchnęła z rezygnacją i usadowiła się pod ścianą, powoli godząc się ze swoim losem. Właśnie wtedy fala ognia przebiła się przez mury, przy okazji odrzucając strażnika i topiąc kraty w najbliższych celach. Shae nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom, kiedy do pomieszczenia wtargnął Galvar i szybkim cięciem miecza zniszczył powyginane stalowe pręty odgradzające ich od wolności. - Lepiej stąd spadajmy, zanim się zorientują – rzucił Toa Ognia. Widząc zdziwienie na twarzach pozostałych, dodał: – No co? Wolicie tu zostać? Wszyscy natychmiast zerwali się na równe nogi i rzucili do ucieczki. Mimo niewątpliwej radości, Shae z jakiegoś powodu czuła, że znalazła się w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie niż przedtem. *** - Ruszać się! Wyjście jest przed nami! – krzyknął Nidak, powalając stojącego im na drodze strażnika, kiedy cała grupa przedzierała się przez pałacowe korytarze. Biegnący na przedzie Galvar, Sokor i Shae znokautowali kolejnych ludzi Xixexa. Po drodze udało im się przypuścić szturm na zbrojownię i odzyskać swój ekwipunek - teraz w ciałach poległych strażników tkwiły zakrwawione shurikeny Corenastanki i strzały biegnącego na końcu Lareska, który osłaniał Kahhona niosącego na swoim ramieniu nieprzytomną Sorix. I to właśnie Laresk jako pierwszy zauważył nadlatującym ku nim mały, kulisty przedmiot. - Wszyscy padnij! – krzyknął. Eksplozja granatu posłała wszystkich pod przeciwległe ściany. Sorix runęła na ziemię. Laresk wypuścił swój łuk. Miecze Galvara przejechały po podłodze na drugi koniec komnaty. Dym oślepił wszystkich. Kiedy wreszcie opadł, uciekinierzy zobaczyli… - Nie ruszać się! – krzyknął Mahvar, przyciskając do siebie Shae, a drugą ręką przytykając jej miotacz do skroni. Żałosne. Łowczyni uderzyła mężczyznę w brzuch tyłem swojego naramiennego ostrza, a gdy uścisk Mahvara się rozluźnił, Shae zrobiła obrót i przejechała ostrzem po twarzy barmana. Kiedy chciała zaatakować po raz kolejny, Mahvar sparował jej cios i zamachnął się, by samemu ją uderzyć, lecz dziewczyna zdołała wykonać unik. Nagle wokół talii mężczyzny owinęła się kolczasta macka, która podniosła Vortixx do góry i cisnęła nim z całej siły o ziemię. Shae spojrzała z wdzięcznością na Sorix. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Corenastanka podeszła do obolałego Vortixx, wyjęła pistolet z kabury i wycelowała w twarz mężczyzny. - No dalej, zabij mnie! – wycharczał Mahvar. – Niczym nie różnisz się od tego całego Bane’a, którego tak bardzo nienawidzisz! Dziewczyna prychnęła. Żałosne. - Oj, Mahvar. Naprawdę nie umiesz dobierać sobie przeciwników. – Położyła palec na spuście. – Poza tym, twoje drinki i tak mi nie smakowały. Rozległ się dźwięk wystrzału i nieprzyjemne plaśnięcie. Nidak wzdrygnął się. - Dalej, mamy mało czasu! – ponaglił Galvar, po czym wszyscy ruszyli w stronę bocznego wyjścia z pałacu. Zniszczenie zakneblowanych drzwi nie było dla Kahhona żadnym problemem. Grupa wybiegła na zewnątrz i skierowała się ku szalejącym w oddali płomieniom. *** Bane zmiażdżył ciało kolejnego z żołnierzy Xixexa i wskoczył na pokład statku Kanroma. To było zbyt proste. Nawet się nie wysilał. Nie sprawiało mu to żadnej przyjemności. Potrzebował jakiegoś bardziej wymagającego przeciwnika. Wtedy jak na zawołanie pojawił się przed nim Vogh, zamachując się toporem. Bane uśmiechnął się pod maską, odchylił się do tyłu i dobył ostrza przy pasie, rzucając się na przeciwnika. Przez chwilę wymieniali ciosy, Mroczny Łowca cały czas próbował wbić swoje ostrze ciało Skakdi, musiał jednak przyznać, że Vogh doskonale potrafił się bronić. Atakować zresztą też. Bane zaklął pod nosem, kiedy na jego ramieniu pojawiła się czerwona smuga. Mroczny Łowca złapał za drzewce broni Vogha, wyrwał mu ją z ręki i walnął w jego twarz. Skakdi odskoczył, wykonał obrót w powietrzu i wylądował kilka bio od Bane’a. Szybko wyjął zza pasa srebrzysty nóż i zaszarżował na Mrocznego Łowcę, kiedy nagle kopniak nadlatującej Shae odrzucił go poza pokład okrętu. Łowczyni stanęła przed Zgubą i wycelowała w jego maskę. Bane zaśmiał się donośnie. Zaczynało się robić ciekawie. Kolejny przeciwnik padł na ziemię, ginąc od ciosu Zorana. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła. Ludzi Xixexa i członków załogi Kanroma nie zostało już zbyt wielu. Jeszcze parę chwil i cały statek będzie należeć do nich. Wtem zobaczył spadającego Vogha, a chwilę potem jakiś czerwono-złoty kształt przyłożył mu pięścią w twarz. Zoran splunął i przyjął bojową postawę, stając twarzą w twarz z dobywającym swoich dwóch złotych mieczy Galvarem. Laresk zastrzelił kilku żołnierzy Xixexa i przebiegł na drugą stronę pomostu, kiedy nagle w ziemię dosłownie kilka centymetrów od niego wbił się jaskrawoniebieski, podłużny kolec. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowały, a wtedy nadleciały ku niemu kolejne kolce. Vortixx przeturlał się po ziemi, unikając ich i wypuścił na ślepo strzałę ze swego łuku w kierunku, z którego, tak mu się wydawało, nadleciały pociski. Odpowiedzią była kolejna salwa nadlatujących kolców. Laresk odskoczył w bok i skrył się za jednym z portowych kontenerów. Chwycił następną strzałę, napiął cięciwę i ostrożnie wyjrzał zza skrzyni. Na dachu jednego z pobliskich budynków zauważył jakąś postać w błękitnym pancerzu. Schował głowę na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak kolejne kolce przecięły powietrze tuż nad nim. Laresk wziął głęboki oddech i wybiegł z ukrycia, posyłając strzały w stronę czyhającego na górze Thaahlexa. Unikając zbłąkanych pocisków i laserów walczących dookoła Skakdi, podbiegł bliżej budowli, chcąc mieć większą szansę na trafienie swojego przeciwnika. Kiedy uniósł łuk, gotowy do strzału, Thaahlex nagle zeskoczył z dachu budynku prosto na Lareska. Vortixx zdążył posłać ku niemu swoją strzałę, lecz stwór odrzucił ją w bok machnięciem pazurów i wpadł na wojownika, wytrącając mu broń z ręki. Dwójka przeturlała się kilka bio po kocich łbach, aż wreszcie Laresk zrzucił z siebie przeciwnika, nim ten zdołał rozszarpać mu klatkę piersiową. Próbował doskoczyć do swojego łuku, lecz wtedy Thaahlex napiął wszystkie mięśnie i wystrzelił kolejne kolce ze swojego pancerza. Jeden z nich trafił Vortixx w kolano. Laresk jęknął i upadł na ziemię. Thaahlex błyskawicznie znalazł się przy nim i zamachnął się pazurami. Vortixx w ostatniej chwili dobył sztyletu i przeciął nim oko przeciwnika. Thaahlex wydarł się wniebogłosy i dotknął dłonią twarzy, dając Lareskowi szansę na doskoczenie do swojego łuku i wypuszczenie strzały. Grot wbił się w czaszkę Thaahlexa i przebił ją na wylot. Potwór jeszcze przez chwilę krzyczał z bólu, po czym bezwładnie odchylił się do tyłu i wpadł do wody. Laresk podszedł na skraj pomostu i wpatrywał się w tonące zwłoki swojego przeciwnika, po czym przeniósł wzrok na ranę w nodze. Poczuł, jak jakaś paskudna substancja rozprowadza się po jego organizmie. Chwilę potem pociemniało mu przed oczami i zwalił się na ziemię. Czerwony promień wystrzelił z oczu Zorana. Galvar odbił laser ostrzem swojego miecza i ruszył ku oponentowi. Zoran wysunął pazury i również zaszarżował. Obaj wojownicy skoczyli ku sobie i zderzyli się w powietrzu. Zoran wbił pazury w ramiona Toa i razem z nim walnął w ziemię i przejechał po niej kilka bio, po drodze wyrywając kawałki pancerza i skóry czerwonego wojownika. Galvar ryknął wściekle i strącił z siebie przeciwnika, wyrzucając go w górę. Zoran twardo wylądował na kocich łbach i ruszył na oponenta. Nim ten zdołał się zablokować, Zoran rozszarpał resztki jego zbroi, wbił pazury w ramiona Toa, obrócił się i odrzucił Galvara wysoko w powietrze, po czym odwinął ze swojego ciała haki na łańcuchach i rzucił nimi w kierunku Toa. Haki wbiły się w kończyny wojownika, a wtedy Zoran przyciągnął go do siebie, jednocześnie samemu wznosząc się w górę. Obaj walczący minęli się w powietrzu, a kiedy Galvar uderzył o ziemię, Zoran obrócił się ku niemu i z impetem wbił się w wojownika. Zatopił pazury w ciele Toa Ognia i zaczął rozrywać jego wnętrzności, zanosząc się psychodelicznym śmiechem. Nagle uderzyła w niego potężna fala gorąca, a zaraz potem płomienie odrzuciły go pod ścianę przyportowego domu, roztapiając przy okazji jego zbroję. Galvar powoli podniósł się z gruzów, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Posłał kolejne płomienie w stronę Zorana, ten jednak zrobił unik i skoczył na wojownika, po raz kolejny strzelając laserem ze swoich oczu. Galvar aktywował moc swojej Kanohi Hau, a ta wytworzyła przed nim pole siłowe, które zatrzymało promienie najemnika. Zoran ryknął wściekle, chwycił za haki i skoczył na Galvara. Ten odchylił się do tyłu i Zoran zdołał jedynie przeciąć powietrze. Dało to Toa Ognia szansę na podbiegnięcie do swoich mieczy. Galvar odwrócił się i zaszarżował na oponenta. Najemnik zrobił to samo. Przeciwnicy zderzyli się i zatrzymali dopiero kilka bio dalej. Przez moment stali w bezruchu. Dopiero po chwili Galvar jęknął z bólu i padł na kolana, chwytając się za bok. Zoran nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. W końcu był już martwy, po tym, jak miecz Galvara przeciął jego tors na pół. Sokor powalił dwójkę żołnierzy Xixexa i stanął naprzeciw Okuuma. Skakdi zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Dobyli swoich broni i ruszyli na siebie. Wpadli do sterowni statku i wystrzelili ku sobie lasery z oczu. Promienie zderzyły się ze sobą, wytwarzając falę uderzeniową, która odrzuciła obu walczących i uwalniając światło, które na moment ich oślepiło. Kiedy jasność w końcu pobladła, Sokor rzucił się na niczego nie spodziewającego się Okuuma. Dwaj Skakdi przebili się przez ścianę pomieszczenia i wypadli za burtę. Po chwili woda zabarwiła się na czerwono od krwi rozbójników. Obaj poszli na dno. - Wreszcie się zjawiłaś, Shae – zaśmiał się Bane. – Już się martwiłem, że ominie cię cała zabawa. Wzrok dziewczyny był przerażająco chłodny. - Niestety, jak widzisz, jestem trochę zajęty… – Mroczny Łowca wskazał rękoma panującą dookoła bitwę. – Więc nie będę mógł się tobą zająć, dopóki ten statek nie będzie mój. Musisz mi wybaczyć. Pociągnęła za spust. Pocisk trafił prosto w czoło mężczyzny. Bane zachwiał się lekko i zaczął się śmiać. Wciąż ten sam, niezmieniony, przerażający śmiech, który nękał Shae przez tyle lat. W Corenastance coś pękło. Ryknęła gniewnie i zaczęła posyłać kolejne strzały ku jej dawnemu oprawcy. Ten tylko śmiał się jak opętany. Zaczął powoli zbliżać się ku łowczyni. Ta chwyciła pistolet w obie ręce, próbując jakoś opanować ich drżenie. Bane jeszcze bardziej wybuchł śmiechem, widząc, jak pod dziewczyną uginają się nogi. Serce biło jej jak szalone. Jej pociski przewiercały się przez ciało Mrocznego Łowcy nie robiąc mu najmniejszej krzywdy. - Cz-Czym ty jesteś? – wyjąkała Shae, kiedy Bane zatrzymał się tuż przed jej nosem. - Jestem Zgubą – odparł Mroczny Łowca i uniósł zaciśnięte pięści do góry, gotów zmiażdżyć dziewczynę. Shae tylko na to czekała. Wysunęła swoje naramienne ostrze i przejechała nim po twarzy Bane’a. Mężczyzną zawył i dotknął dłońmi maski, przeklinając łowczynię. Ta już miała zadać kolejny cios, kiedy nagle uderzył w nią jakiś mały, powykręcany kształt. - Obronię cię, Bane! – krzyknął Bandak i razem z Corenastanką wpadł pod pokład. Mroczny Łowca stanął nad dziurą, w której zniknęli Shae i Bandak. Już miał za nimi zanurkować, kiedy dostrzegł zmierzającego ku niemu Galvara. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści swojego ostrza i pobiegł ku Toa. Vogh rozłupał toporem czaszkę Moloraka. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Zaklął pod nosem, widząc, jak mało jego ludzi pozostało przy życiu. Co trudnego było w powstrzymaniu grupy bezmyślnych bandytów? Jak zwykle wszystko musiał robić sam. Zobaczył jakąś barczystą postać na górnym pokładzie okrętu Kanroma. Już miał ku niej skoczyć, lecz wtem na jego drodze stanęła Sorix. - On jest nasz – wysyczała. Vogh machnął toporem. Dziewczyna wzbiła się w powietrze, unikając ostrza. Wtedy Skakdi złapał ją za nogę i przyciągnął ku sobie. Sorix przejechała pazurami po jego brzuchu. Gwardzista ryknął, a wtedy dziewczyna uderzyła go w twarz i odskoczyła. Mężczyzna poprawił uścisk na drzewcach swojego topora i ruszył ku przeciwniczce. Z ciała Sorix wyrosły macki i sparowały ataki Vogha. Jedna z nich owinęła się wokół jego nogi i uniosła wysoko w górę, po czym walnęła z impetem o ścianę jednej z przyportowych budowli. W odpowiedzi Vogh wystrzelił ku dziewczynie promień ze swoich oczu. Laser trafił w ziemię tuż obok Sorix, wznosząc w powietrze tumany kurzu i pyłu. Ostrza Bane’a i Galvara zetknęły się, sypiąc iskrami. Mroczny Łowca cały czas atakował z niewyobrażalną siłą, nie dając Toa Ognia żadnej szansy na wyprowadzenie kontry i o mało co nie wytrącając mu mieczy z dłoni. - Wy Toa powinniście siedzieć na tych waszych wielkich wyspach i niańczyć Matoran… – wycedził Bane, zadając kolejne ciosy. – A nie wpieprzać się w moje interesy! – ryknął i odepchnął Galvara potężnym kopniakiem. Toa Ognia otrząsnął się, skrzyżował miecze i ruszył na Mrocznego Łowcę. - Wybacz, ale bardziej kręci mnie spuszczenie łomotu obmierzłemu Mrocznemu Łowcy… – Uchylił głowę przed nadciągającą pięścią. – …niż niańczenie Matoran, jak to określiłeś. – Zamachnął się mieczami. Na ich drodze stanęło ostrze Bane’a. Uderzenie wytrąciło bronie z dłoni obu walczących. Bane i Galvar spojrzeli po sobie, a ułamek sekundy później ruszyli na siebie z pięściami. Uderzenie Toa Ognia walnęło Mrocznego Łowcę w podbródek, a cios Bane’a trafił Galvara w bok twarzy. Sierpowy zbira odrzucił wojownika i powalił go na pokład. Kiedy Bane stanął nad swoim wrogiem, Galvar sięgnął po miecz, rozgrzał go do czerwoności, obrócił się i szybkim ruchem odciął rękę Mrocznego Łowcy. Z ust Bane’a wydobył się odrażający krzyk pełen bólu, kiedy mężczyzna poczuł, jak ogień trawi jego tkankę biologiczną. Galvar utworzył w dłoni ognistą kulę i cisnął nią w oponenta. Wtedy z kikuta przeciwnika wyrosły różowo-fioletowe macki i owinęły się wokół ciała Toa Ognia, unosząc je do góry. Uścisk stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Galvar czuł, jak macki miażdżą jego kości, zgniatają jego płuca, odbierając mu oddech. Wypuścił miecz z ręki, a ten wbił się w deski pokładu. - Jesteś zbyt słaby, by mnie zabić. – Toa Ognia z przerażeniem w oczach zobaczył, jak z ciała Bane'a wyrastają kolejne wije i łapią za odciętą rękę. – Wszyscy jesteście zbyt słabi! Galvar wydał z siebie wypełniony bólem wrzask, a po chwili jego światełko sercowe zgasło, gdy Mroczny Łowca doszczętnie zmiażdżył jego wnętrzności. Sorix dostrzegła, jak Bane wyrzuca ciało Toa Ognia do morza. - Galvar! – krzyknęła i już miała polecieć ku zabójcy Toa, lecz powstrzymał ją przed tym Vogh, atakując. Dziewczyna wbiła pazury w nadgarstki Skakdi, zmuszając go do puszczenia topora, drugą dłoń zacisnęła w pięść i uderzyła nią w lewy policzek gwardzisty, następnie puściła rękę mężczyzny i uderzyła w prawy, potem znowu w lewy, znowu w prawy, w lewy, w prawy, w lewy, w prawy… Okładanie ciosami zakończyła silnym kopnięciem w brodę. Skakdi odsunął się od niej i przez kilka sekund stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w nią gniewnym wzrokiem, lecz zaraz potem jego oczy powędrowały do góry, a on sam runął nieprzytomny na ziemię. Na plecach Sorix pojawiły się skrzydła, które uniosły ją w powietrze. Dziewczyna wylądowała na pokładzie okrętu piratów, stając naprzeciw Bane’a. W oczach zbira pojawił się gniewny błysk. Podobnie jak w oczach Sorix. Karmazynowa dziewczyna ryknęła gniewnie niczym Muaka ścigający ofiarę i skoczyła z mackami, pazurami i zębami na Mrocznego Łowcę. Powaliła go na deski i zaczęła rozrywać jego pancerz, dobierając się do mięśni. Macki kąsały biologiczną tkankę mężczyzny, rozszarpując dopiero co zagojone rany, a pazury zdzierały maskę z jego twarzy. Bane wydarł się, a jego oczy zapłonęły żywym ogniem. Złapał za ramię napastniczki i wykręcił je w najbardziej bolesny z możliwych sposób. Sorix krzyknęła, kiedy z jej ręki wydobyło się głośne chrupnięcie. Teraz to Bane był Muaką, a Sorix jego ofiarą. Mężczyzna chwycił skrzydła przeciwniczki i wyrwał je z niepojętą siłą, zmuszając dziewczynę do jeszcze głośniejszego wrzasku. Złapał z jej włosy i odrzucił na drugi koniec pokładu. Sorix przejechała po deskach, zostawiając na nich czerwoną smugę krwi i wbijając drzazgi w swoją skórę. Spojrzała przez załzawione oczy na podnoszącego się Bane’a. Wściekły, przerażający, pozbawiony pancerza, z odsłoniętymi mięśniami i połową twarzy, wyglądał jak potwór z jej najstraszliwszych koszmarów. - Nie! Nie! ZOSTAW MNIE! – jej jęk rozniósł się po całym porcie. Łajba przechyliła się, kiedy eksplozja granatu wyrzuconego przez któregoś Skakdi rozerwała część jej kadłuba. Shae zrzuciła z siebie Bandaka, a ten przeturlał się po podłodze i ponownie na nią skoczył. Dziewczyna zamachnęła się naramiennym ostrzem. Mroczny Łowca wrzasnął, wbił swoje odnóża w sufit i uciekł po nim w dalszą część statku. Corenastanka wystrzeliła za nim kilka pocisków, Bandak był dla niej jednak zbyt szybki i zniknął za zakrętem. Łowczyni podążyła za nim, lecz kiedy skręciła w boczny korytarz, nie zastała nikogo, tylko pustkę i ciemność przerywaną nerwowym migotaniem lamp. Rozejrzała się na boki. Podbiegła do najbliższych drzwi i otworzyła je z impetem, wyciągając pistolet przed siebie. Jej oczom ukazały się cztery wtulone w siebie niewolnice o przeźroczysto-niebieskiej skórze, wpatrujące się w nią z przerażeniem. Shae zaklęła i wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Otworzyła następne drzwi, lecz za nimi również nie znalazła Bandaka. Podobnie z kolejnymi. I kolejnymi. I kolejnymi. I kolejnymi. Kiedy wparowała do ostatniego na tym korytarzu pomieszczenia, kolejna eksplozja rozdarła ścianę okrętu. Woda zaczęła wlewać się do środka, a kiedy Shae chciała stamtąd uciec, coś uderzyło ją w plecy i wepchnęło do środka. Corenastanka odwróciła się, a wtedy Bandak skoczył prosto na jej twarz. Dziewczyna złapała za jego szczypce, próbujące wydłubać jej oczy. - Zawsze traktowałaś mnie z góry, Shae – wysapał Mroczny Łowca. – Nawet kiedy zadawałem ci ból, widziałem jak patrzysz na mnie z pogardą! Myślałaś, że nie jestem w stanie ci nic zrobić! Że nic nie znaczę! Że jestem tylko bezużytecznym, nieszkodliwym śmieciem, tak?! – Wbił swoje pazury na tylnych łapach w biodra dziewczyny. – Myliłaś się! To już koniec, Shae! – wykrzyczał. – Bane wygra, czy tego chcesz, czy nie! Rozumiesz?! Wygra! Łowczyni napięła mięśnie, z trudem odsuwając kleszcze Bandaka od swojej twarzy. - On może tak – odparła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ale ty nie. Wysunęła swoje ostrze i rozbiła nim teleskopowe oko Mrocznego Łowcy, które eksplodowało elektrycznymi wiązkami. Zdezorientowany Bandak przestał napierać, a wtedy Shae przecięła jego głowę na dwie części, które z pluskiem wpadły do wody. Łowczyni uruchomiła swój odrzutowy plecak i przebiła się przez sufit, wydostając się na zewnątrz. Wtedy dobiegł do niej znajomy głos. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Shae natychmiast się odwróciła i ujrzała poharatanego Bane’a stojącego nad skuloną Sorix. Nie czekała ani chwili dłużej. Dwaj Skakdi padli martwi, przebici ostrym jak brzytwa ogonem Langhuu. Mutant obejrzał się i oberwał od Nidaka i Kahhona, którzy zaszli go od tyłu. Zbir zdążył jeszcze pochwycić Steltianina swoimi szczypcami, na chwilę przed tym Kahhon rozerwał jego głowę na dwie części, zalewając swój pancerz tryskającą krwią. Shae działała jak w transie. Z całej siły wbiła się w Mrocznego Łowcę na sekundę przed tym, jak ten miał zmiażdżyć jej przyjaciółkę swoimi olbrzymimi łapskami. Razem z nim zaryła w pokład statku, wyrywając przy tym dziesiątki desek. Nienawidziła Bane’a za to, że ją torturował. Za to, że zadał jej tyle bólu ile nikt inny w całym życiu. Za to, że zamienił jej życie w jeszcze większe piekło, jakim miało być. Ale najbardziej nienawidziła go za to, co zrobił i co chciał zrobić Sorix. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ten potwór ją zranił. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby zadał Sorix tyle cierpienia co niegdyś jej. Nie mogła pozwolić, by skrzywdził kogoś, kogo kochała. Jej ostrze poruszało się w jedną i drugą stronę. W jedną i drugą, w jedną i drugą, w jedną i drugą, w jedną i drugą z zawrotną prędkością, pozostawiając na ciele Bane’a długie, czerwone blizny, nie pozwalając mu na jakikolwiek ruch. Shae musiała go zabić. Musiała zabić teraz. Ale nie mogła. Bane ryknął niczym stado Tahtoraków. Zacisnął dłoń na szyi łowczyni, drugą ręką uderzył ją w brzuch. Shae splunęła krwią. Mężczyzna odrzucił ją, zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął okładać dziewczynę pięściami. Teraz to on nie dawał jej wyprowadzić kontry. Był wściekły. Bardziej niż zwykle. Gniew skrzył się w jego oczach, malował na jego twarzy, był obecny w jego głosie i ruchach, całkowicie nim zawładnął. Chciał zadać Shae jak najwięcej bólu, jeszcze więcej niż za czasów tortur na Odinie. Corenastanka jakimś cudem wywinęła się spod kolejnego z jego ciosów i zamachnęła ostrzem na nadgarstek mężczyzny, odcinając go. Nim Bane zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, Shae uruchomiła swój plecak i wzbiła się w powietrze, lecz wtedy Mroczny Łowca złapał ją za kostkę i zakręcił dziewczyną wokół siebie, po czym puścił ją, a ta uderzyła z impetem w okrętową nadbudówkę. Sama nie wiedziała, jak to zrobiła, ale po chwili podniosła się i stanęła naprzeciw Bane’a. Z ust ściekały jej strugi krwi, prawe oko miała całe opuchnięte, jej twarz była posiniaczona, a pancerz powgniatany. Lecz jakimś cudem nadal miała wolę walki. Nieważne jak bardzo Bane by ją złamał, zawsze będzie miała wolę walki. Drżącymi ruchami przyjęła bojową postawę. Bane zmrużył oczy. - Jesteś zbyt słaba, by mnie zabić – powiedział. – Wszyscy jesteście zbyt— - Och, zamknij się wreszcie! – Shae z krzykiem rzuciła się do ataku, czując wyrzut adrenaliny do krwi. Bane uskoczył. Zadał cios. Łowczyni poczuła potworny ból na lewym przedramieniu. Uderzył ponownie, jeszcze szybciej. Jakimś cudem wykonała unik. Znów zaatakowała, niestety bezskutecznie. Bane zablokował jej cios, zanosząc się śmiechem. Ruszył na nią z całą siłą i szybkością, jaką dysponował. Znów trafił. Kolejna rana. Wyprowadziła błyskawiczny kontratak. Bane bez problemu sparował cios. Złapał za jej przedramię i zerwał z niego pancerz, pozbawiając ją ostrza. Chciała sięgnąć po shuriken, jednak kolejne uderzenie pięścią w głowę jej to uniemożliwiło. Wypluła krew. Zamroczyło ją. Bane natychmiast wykorzystał okazję i podciął jej nogi. Straciła równowagę. Nim upadła na ziemię, Mroczny Łowca złapał za jej twarz, ścisnął policzki i przysunął ku sobie. W jego oczach Shae dostrzegła istne szaleństwo. - I co teraz? – zapytał tryumfalnym głosem. - Teraz… – Posłała mu nienawistne spojrzenie. – Spotkamy się w piekle. Bane dopiero teraz zauważył, że łowczyni trzyma w ręku granat. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, potężna eksplozja rozświetliła noc i odrzuciła dwoje walczących na przeciwne końce zrujnowanego okrętu. *** Shae powoli otworzyła oczy. Zamglony obraz powoli zaczął układać się w coraz wyraźniejsze kształty. Dookoła siebie łowczyni zobaczyła płonące szczątki statku i swojego pancerza oraz zbroi Bane’a. Gdzieś w oddali leżała Sorix, jeszcze dalej sam Bane. Spojrzała na zakrwawioną rękę. Paskudnie to wyglądało. Spróbowała się podnieść, lecz wtedy poczuła ogromny ból ogarniający całe jej ciało. Padła na ziemię, ciężko dysząc. Właśnie wtedy zobaczyła ruch na drugim końcu okrętu. Bane zaczął ku niej iść chwiejnym krokiem. W miarę jak znajdował się coraz bliżej, Shae dostrzegała przerażające szczegóły. Ciało Mrocznego Łowcy było całkowicie pozbawione pancerza, stanowiła je uformowana w humanoidalny kształt góra fioletowo-różowych macek. Tors mężczyzny był przedziurawiony na wylot w wielu miejscach, lecz mimo to Bane nadal żył. Ale nie to najbardziej ją przeraziło. Wydawało się to trwać całą wieczność, jednak w końcu Mroczny Łowca stanął nad Corenastanką i spojrzał na nią z góry. Shae uniosła wzrok na jego twarz. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła. To musiał być sen. To musiał być tylko zły sen. Zamarła. Ostatni kawałek maski odpadł z twarzy Zguby, a wtedy oczom łowczyni ukazała się odrażająca postać Rozpruwacza. Rozdział 10 Ciemność. Wszechogarniająca ciemność. Ciemność, i zimno. I strach. Shae spróbowała się poruszyć. Poczuła, że wisi na łańcuchu. Nogi i ręce miała związane, a usta zaklejone. Gdzie się znajdowała? Skąd się tu wzięła? Dlaczego? Nie znała odpowiedzi. Starała się uwolnić, lecz po kilku nieudanych próbach przestała. Uścisk łańcuchów był zbyt silny, a ona zbyt słaba. Powoli zaczęła ogarniać ją panika. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie była, nie pamiętała jak się tu znalazła. Spróbowała sobie przypomnieć ostatnią chwilę przed obudzeniem się tutaj. Tym wspomnieniem była pochylająca się nad nią postać Rozpruwacza i para krwistoczerwonych, spragnionych oczu. Rozległ się łomot. Grube, pancerne drzwi otworzyły się powoli, niemiłosiernie przy tym skrzypiąc. Ktoś wchodził do pokoju, w którym się znajdowała... Wraz z otwarciem drzwi do pomieszczenia wpadło światło. Słabe, ale pozwoliło dziewczynie dostrzec szczegóły. Przerażające szczegóły. Jej oczom ukazały się dziesiątki ciał zawieszonych pod sufitem, rozdartych, rozprutych, obleganych przez insekty, w wielu miejscach przebitych ostrzami, nożami i innymi ostrymi narzędziami. Sposób, w jaki zostały okaleczone przyprawiał ją o mdłości. Kto mógł coś takiego zrobić…? Odpowiedzią okazała się wysoka, barczysta postać, powoli zmierzająca chwiejnym krokiem w jej stronę. Postać Rozpruwacza. Cyzelatora. Rzeźnika. Koszmaru. Nie. Ktoś takie istniał. To był tylko chory wymysł jej umysłu. Tak naprawdę był to Bane, od samego początku. Jak mogła na to nie wpaść? - Obudziłaś się już, Shae. To dobrze – powiedział i wyszczerzył równie czerwone zęby w złowieszczym uśmiechu. – Bardzo dobrze… Corenastanka chciała coś odpowiedzieć, lecz zaklejone usta jej to uniemożliwiały i wydała z siebie tylko niezrozumiały jęk. Rozpruwacz podszedł do dziewczyny. W jej oczach zaczął malować się strach. Zaczęła się szarpać, chcąc się uwolnić, ale nie dawała rady... Oprawca dotknął jej twarzy. Miał szorstką, zimną i nieprzyjemną dłoń. Spojrzał jej w przerażone, błękitne oczy. - Jesteś taka piękna... Niczym róża na łące pełnej kwiatów – wyszeptał, po czym odkleił jej usta i pocałował ją. Shae zrobiło się niedobrze. Kiedy wreszcie skończył, jeszcze przez chwilę zabawiał się jej ciałem, po czym podszedł do stołu na drugim końcu pokoju, śmiejąc się cicho. Lęk z czasów niewoli na Odinie był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co czuła teraz, lecz mimo wszystko odważyła się odezwać: - Bane… Dlaczego to wszystko robisz? Mroczny Łowca odwrócił się w jej stronę i ponownie zaniósł się śmiechem. Jeszcze bardziej przerażającym niż przedtem. - Moja droga… Od zawsze chciałem cię zabić. Wypatroszyć. Zamordować… – Zaczął chodzić w tę i we w tę, stukając łańcuchami. – Byłaś tylko głupią zołzą, nieznającą swojego miejsca na tym świecie. Musiałem ci pokazać, kto tu jest górą… Niestety, z jakiegoś powodu, nikt nie pozwalał mi cię zabić. Widzieli w tobie coś wyjątkowego. Myśleli, że jest czymś więcej niż tylko żałosną siksą! – warknął. Podszedł do stołu i podniósł z niego zakrwawione ostrze. Zaczął je obracać w dłoni. - Aż w końcu wydostałaś się na wolność – mówił dalej. – Nie masz pojęcia, ile czasu spędziłem, szukając cię, by móc w końcu cię dorwać i zrobić to, co planowałem od dawna… A ty, będąc tak głupia jak zawsze, sama się tu za mną przypałętałaś. Wpadłaś w sam środek mojej pułapki. I jeszcze wciągnęłaś w to swoją przyjaciółkę… Byłaś jeszcze bardziej bezmyślna, niż się tego spodziewałem. Zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę dziewczyny. - W końcu miałem okazję zrobić z tobą to, co zawsze chciałem… I nie tylko z tobą… Miałem okazję zdobyć cały sztab niewolników, których mógłbym torturować latami… A mając tyle skarbów, mógłbym na zawsze odciąć się od Mrocznych Łowców i już nigdy nie być przez nich ograniczany! Potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, ile pięknych rzeczy mógłbym wtedy zrobić? - wykrzyknął swoim schizofrenicznym głosem. Był coraz bliżej. Zachowywał się jak paralityk, jego ciało drgało w odstępach między krokami, które z kolei były bardzo szybkie. - Ale musiałaś wszystko zepsuć… I za to spotka cię kara. Przejechał ostrzem po piersi łowczyni, zostawiając na niej podłużną, czerwoną bliznę. Shae syknęła z bólu. - Nieważne co ze mną zrobisz… – wycedziła. – Nieważne jak bardzo mnie złamiesz… I tak w końcu cię dorwę i wypruję ci wszystkie flaki! Rozpruwacz parsknął. - Ciekawe czy nadal będziesz taka mocna w słowach, kiedy zajmę się twoją przyjaciółką. Dziewczyna zamarła. Dopiero teraz zauważyła związaną Sorix leżącą w kącie pokoju. - Nie mogę doczekać się twojej miny, kiedy ją wypatroszę. – Bane uśmiechnął się podle i w jednej chwili znalazł się przy Sorix. Uniósł ostrze do góry. W oczach dziewczyny pojawił się strach. Zaczęła się szarpać. Krzyczała coś, a raczej starała się krzyczeć, jednak było to niezrozumiałe. Mroczny Łowca przytrzymał ją, by się nie ruszała. Sorix dobrze wiedziała, co się teraz stanie. Niedługo zginie. Zostanie zamordowana. Nie chciała tego. Nie chciała żegnać się ze światem. Jeszcze nie. - Stój! – krzyknęła Shae. – To mnie chciałeś dorwać, a nie ją! Zostaw ją w spokoju! Cyzelator spojrzał na nią. Po jej policzkach ściekały łzy. - Spokojnie… Wszystko w swoim czasie – odrzekł i zatopił ostrze w ciele Sorix. Dziewczyna zawyła z bólu, a jej oprawca zaniósł się śmiechem. Shae nie mogła na to patrzeć. Ten świr zaraz zabije jej przyjaciółkę, a potem nią samą... Musiała coś zrobić. Musiała. Ale co? I jak? Wisiała związana, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Była zdolna tylko spoglądać jak chory psychicznie mężczyzna morduje Sorix... Rozpruwacz wbijał swoje pazury w czerwone ciało dziewczyny. Wbijał je coraz mocniej i coraz głębiej. Wwiercał się w jej organy. Krew tryskała na wszystkie strony. Z oczu Sorix ściekały łzy. Nie miała sił, by się bronić... W sali echem odbijał się chory śmiech mężczyzny. Corenastanka wiedziała, że zaraz skończy. Skończy i od razu zajmie się nią. Będzie miał tego dnia podwójną przyjemność. I to ona do tego doprowadziła. Nie. Nie mogła na to pozwolić. Nie, nie, nie, nie! Żelazny nóż oderwał się od ściany i wbił się w ciało Rozpruwacza, przebijając je na wylot. Mężczyzna znieruchomiał. On i Sorix spoglądali na wystające z jego piersi ostrze. Rozpruwacz wstał i odwrócił się w stronę Corenastanki. Wbrew oczekiwaniom, na jego twarzy nie malował się ból, ale wściekłość, w połączeniu z chorą przyjemnością. Potwór zaczął zbliżać się do dziewczyny. Wtem kolejne ostrze nadleciało i wbiło się w jego ciało. Zgiął się w pół, ale po kilku sekundach znów się wyprostował i szedł dalej, wycedzając: - Ty… Ty jesteś inna… Shae nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Nagle poczuła w sobie niespodziewany przypływ mocy. Czuła, że ma jakiś kontakt z otaczającym ją metalem. Ryknęła wściekle. Krępujące ją łańcuchy roztrzaskały się na drobne kawałki. Zawieszone na ścianach noże oderwały się i poszybowały w stronę Rzeźnika, a sama łowczyni skoczyła prosto na niego. Ostrza szybowały w jedną i drugą stronę, rozcinając ciało Bane’a, pozbawiając go kończyn i odsłaniając jego obrzydliwe ciało. Śluz i krew tryskały na Shae, podczas gdy ona przedzierała się przez jego mięśnie. Gniew całkowicie ją oślepił. Nie zwracała uwagi na ból zadawany przez szarpiące ją pazury Bane’a, ani na gryzące ją zęby. Chciała tylko zabić. Rozpruć, tak jak Bane rozpruwał innych. Mroczny Łowca powoli zamieniał się w bezkształtną masę mięsistych macek, które owinęły się wokół Shae. Widząc to, Sorix napięła mięśnie i uwolniła się z łańcuchów. Chciała skoczyć na Bane’a i go powstrzymać, ale wtedy zobaczyła, jak Rozpruwacz wydziera się niemiłosiernie, a Shae powoli znika pomiędzy jego organami, wciągnięta przez macki. Jej wrzask rozniósł się echem w głowie Sorix, a ta padła na kolana. Z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak jej przyjaciółka zostaje pożarta przez obrzydliwe macki, a Mroczny Łowca powoli podnosi się, odzyskując swoją dawną postać. Stanął nad Sorix i spojrzał na nią tryumfalnie. Widział malujący się na jej twarzy gniew. - Zmień się. No dalej. Pokaż, jaka jesteś piękna – zaśmiał się. Dziewczyna podniosła pełen nienawiści wzrok na przewyższającego ją wzrostem Rozpruwacza. Ale nie zrobiła nic więcej. - Nie? No cóż, szkoda – powiedział Rzeźnik, wyrwał ze swojego ramienia tkwiące w nim ostrze i zamachnął się, gotów rozciąć Sorix na pół. Nagle jego mięśnie zaczęły falować. Deformowały się, jakby coś rozrywało je od środka. Mężczyzna patrzył na to ze zdziwieniem. Złapał się za szyję, tracąc oddech. Sekundę później eksplodował, rozszarpany od środka stalowymi kolcami. Jego wnętrzności pokryły ściany pomieszczenia i oniemiałą dziewczynę. Pokryta krwią i śluzem Shae padła na ziemię, ciężko dysząc. Sorix natychmiast do niej podbiegła i pomogła wstać. Przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Przytuliły się. To koniec. Skończył się. Ten cały koszmar wreszcie się skończył. Epilog Poranna mgła objęła pomost i dwie smukłe stojące na nim postacie. Nadszedł dzień pożegnania. Sorix musiała wyruszać w dalszą drogę. W poszukiwaniu swojej przeszłości i lepszego życia. Dziewczyny ostatni raz przytuliły się, po czym Sorix weszła na pokład łodzi. - Naprawdę nie możesz iść ze mną? – zwróciła się do przyjaciółki. Shae westchnęła ciężko. - Chciałabym – odrzekła. – Ale wiesz, że nie mogę… – Spojrzała na górujący nad wyspą zamek władcy Quentris. Sorix pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. - Nigdy cię nie zapomnę – powiedziała. Łowczyni uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Spróbowałabyś. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech i pomachała na pożegnanie. Shae jeszcze przez chwilę stała na pomoście, odprowadzając wzrokiem odpływającą przyjaciółkę, dopóki jej statek nie zniknął za horyzontem. Wpatrywała się przez jakiś czas w pusty punkt na morzu, po czym przetarła oczy, odwróciła się i wyruszyła w głąb wyspy. *** Lord Xixex siedział na swym tronie, obejmowany przez czwórkę przeźroczysto-niebieskich dziewcząt Cestre w skąpych, obcisłych czarnych strojach i mierzył wzrokiem stojącą przed nim corenastańską łowczynię nagród. - Za podżeganie buntu przeciwko mojej osobie i zniszczenia, jakie spowodowałaś, mógłbym wsadzić cię do więzienia na wiele tysięcy lat, albo sprzedać Mrocznym Łowcom… – powiedział. Shae stała niewzruszona. Tak samo niewzruszona jak wtedy, gdy po powrocie do swojego żałosnego mieszkania, skrytego w cieniu ulicy, zastała tam mężczyznę, który przedstawił się jako Zyxxyz i który wezwał ją przed oblicze władcy. Tak jak wtedy, tak i teraz nie okazywała żadnych emocji, mimo zogniskowanego na niej spojrzenia potężnego Skakdi. - …ale muszę przyznać, że zaimponowały mi twoje zdolności. W jej oku pojawił się błysk. - Powiedz, moja droga, co wolisz? – kontynuował Xixex. – Ukrywać się latami na innych wyspach, spędzić całe życie w lochu, czy służyć na wysokim stanowisku samemu lordowi Quentris, mając wszystkiego pod dostatkiem? Dziewczyna spojrzała na boki. Rozstawieni pod ścianami gwardziści bacznie ją obserwowali. - Otóż, widzisz… Mam pewien problem z grupą rebeliantów na mojej wyspie… i ktoś taki jak ty bardzo by mi się przydał. Corenastanka zamyśliła się. Po zabiciu Bane’a była gotowa przyjąć każde wyzwanie. - To jak będzie? – Xixex uśmiechnął się wyniośle. Shae skinęła głową. Da się zrobić. Nie było teraz siły, która mogłaby ją powstrzymać. Pokaże, jaka jest. Piękna, ale potrafiąca zranić. Niczym róża z kolcami. KONIEC Autor ViktoriaForever!